This and That
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Various random scenes from my series, mostly back story. Sum for newest chapter:Kendra welcomes Morgan to the family.
1. Josh's Thanksgiving

**Title: Josh's Thanksgivings**

**Summary: Josh remembers a thanksgiving long since past and mourns for his sister.**

**A/N:I posted this a while back and deleted not 48 hours later because I wasn't sure of how it would be received. In any case this won't really be a story, all the chapters will be various scenes, some while hunting others before or after. I know a lot of you like backstory so that's kind of what this'll be. I'll tell you in the author's note if its something that isn't EVER going to take place, so this is where you'll look for the requested pairing oneshots. **

Autumn met Martha's eyes across the table and a giggle rose in the brunets lips but didn't break the silence. Josh gave the girls a warning look and they didn't look at each other again the entire meal, he couldn't believe they'd try this here. Little Athena, who wasn't very little anymore at sixteen kept up a lively conversation with Billy-Jack occasionally able to devour all of his attention, which wasn't an easy task since he as busy glaring at Kit. Ah Kit. Josh decided that the man was safe to look at now that no one was watching. Unfortunately Kit had had the same thought, and when the lightening shot between them it turned his knees to jelly and his face burst into flame. What was Autty thinking? It wasn't long before the game drew Billy-Jack to the living room and the girls started in on clearing the table. Mrs. Morton and Mr. Morton had left a little while ago to attend a thanks giving party with a few friends, yesterday had been the real thing, it'd been Autty's idea to have a mock redo tonight. His blush returned remembering having poured coffee in Kits, lap after tripping into the table causing a bowl of ice cream and pie to collide with that angelic face of his.

"Autumn said you were prone to stubbornness but choosing to make eyes at a wall instead of me is a bit far, don't you think?" Kit interrupted his thoughts.

"I was thinking about something entirely different." Josh managed to say without stammering which he thought was a major accomplishment.

"You mean turning me into desert yesterday evening? I like the way you think, brining food into it, but a bit too kinky for me with the children watching." Kit removed himself from the opposite end of the table to a more convient, in his mind alone, place of right next to Josh. Josh wished he'd return to where he'd come from as his hands were suddenly sweaty and he was way too nervous for this. "But they're not watching now." his voice was low and husky as he leaned in brushing his lips against Josh's. The poor farm boy wasn't sure what to make of this, it didn't compare to the first kiss he'd had in his mind…That is first kiss with a boy before he'd let anyone know which team he'd been playing for there had been a couple of girls, and on days Autty felt overly gutsy she'd steal kisses too.

Josh looked up to see Kit's coffee brown eyes waiting for a response from his which again ignited lightening, which in these close quarters turned more than his cheeks into flames. Josh found his hand swing up grasping the back on Kit's neck on its own accord dragging the slightly taller boy's face toward his again. At first the kiss was just as shy and nervous as he was but as their minds relaxed grasping the situation and letting their bodies take the wheel the kiss swelled into with a hidden passion.

Martha glanced out the kitchen door and gasped, "Autty, look!" she cried and the red head turned from the dishes catching only a glimpse of the serious lip lock before Martha let the door fall closed again. "Aren't they sweet together?"

"You know if it were my brother I wouldn't find anything sweet about him making out with some random dude, Autty brought back from that college of hers." Athena said a little bitterly.

"I would find it disgusting and wrong if it weren't for the fact that without Autty to look after Joshy just mopes around here and there is a dangerous lack of gays in this town." Martha told the younger girl. "Besides look at them!" Athena gave her a level look that stated more than needed to on her opinion of things.

"And where does my dear sister get off making relationship decisions for someone else?" Athena asked her look turning on the red head scrubbing away at the sink.

"I'm not making decisions for anyone. Kitty didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday and I couldn't just leave him sitting up there like that. I merely mentioned Josh to him…a few thousand times. But I would appreciate it that you didn't hint to my own love life, thank you very little." Autumn managed to scold in an sickeningly pleasant tone.

"You and Billy-Jack having problems again, Autty? I thought the two of you had sorted everything out." Martha questioned starting to stow away leftovers. Autumn shrugged her reply glaring down at the plate in her hands and trying not to think about the aching in her ribs, Kit would have a fit when he saw them later. She knew she would be in his apartment for a late night study session and he'd catch a glimpse of the deep bruising when her shirt would ride up, or he would catch one too many grimaces while she carried books and demand to know the damage report.

"No, we're good. Had a little argument last night, you know how jealous he gets and he sees Kit as proof that I'm making guy friends up there." Martha nodded taking in this lie without questioning it.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Martha's mind skipped eagerly back to her brother's love life.

"I'll tell you after talking with both of them," Autumn promised with a mischievous grin. "Let me get the story on that from both of them before we push, for all we know Kit is molesting our poor Joshy-kins." Athena giggled from the door.

"Josh is doing more molesting than Kit. Golly, I've never seen hands in so many places without clothes being removed." the young blonde said watching with a girly giddiness she rarely showed.

"You better not be speaking from personal experience there, Doodlebug, I'll have to kill some boys before I go back to school." Autumn warned, and though she was teasing there was the underlying threat of truth.

"You can't kill him, he's already dead." Athena said the heart break from Hudson and Huston's deaths still in her voice. Martha and Autumn exchanged looks, and while they'd never approved of Hudson and Athena's relationship it still killed them to hear the pain it still caused their counterpart.

"Teenie," Martha started but they were interrupted by Billy-Jack who came in to grab his woman and steal a beer from the fridge.

"You girls know about what's going on in there right?" he asked jerking his thumb toward the dinning room.

"Yes, BJ." Autumn replied taking the longneck from her other half's hand and opening it on the drawer handle.

"Thank ya, Baby Doll." He planted a sloppy wet kiss on Autumn, but didn't notice the void look in her eyes when he pulled away or the way she'd gone slightly ridged. "We're going to lose, we're pathetic this year. I'm gonna go get them animals dealt with. I'll see you in my room later." Autumn nodded, not that he caught it he was already staggering out.

"Oooo La La." Martha teased. "I guess Joshy isn't the only one with flames that need tending."

"Believe me, I wish it were like Josh's flames. Hell I wish it were Josh." Autumn said draining the sink. There really wasn't much to clean, microwaves and Tupperware made for easy work.

"I wish it were Joshy too," Martha sighed. "I used to think the two of you would ignore the age thing and get married when we grew up." she admitted looking at her feet.

"That's okay, I thought he was broken, and Autumn would set him straight again like she does with everything else." Athena said looking out the door again to find that the two boys were now headed for the kitchen. "Look busy!" she whispered quickly. The three girls scattered around the kitchen Autumn moving to make a pot of coffee, Martha and Athena making it to the kitchen table just as the boys opened the door.

"Then Ben calls me! Like calling a girl after she's just walked in on you and one of her friends is ever wise." Martha said telling the end of a story she'd already gone over with both her friends the previous day.

"Boys are all scum!" Athena exclaimed slapping the table. "All they want is to get in your pants then screw you over!" Josh chuckled ruffling Athena's hair.

"You keep that opinion for another ten years or so, Squirt." he told her. Kit leaned into the counter by Autumn watching Josh much more carefully now.

"Oh, Joshy,!" Martha sighed. "D'ya really think you can keep her safe and protected forever?" Josh shook his head.

"No, you and Autty, have taught me I can't protect my girls from anything forever." His green eyes met Autumn's own hazel ones speaking volumes. Martha laughed at the face Athena had made at the back of Josh's head, Kit smirking as he pulled mugs from the cabinet.

Josh wiped away a tear staring down at the cold stone that represent his sister and her young son. Kit's hand firmly on his shoulder. It seemed like only yesterday their only worry was Autumn and Billy-Jack. Time had flown by and once again Josh had failed to protect his charges. He was the oldest his job was to foresee and prevent all tragedies no matter their size.

"Come on the girls are going to get worried then upset if we don't get to the house." Kit told him kneeling down to take Josh's face in his hands.

"This is all that's left of my family, Kitty, I was supposed to," his voice cracked and broke into a sob.

"Hey," Kit drug his husband to him rocking gently. "Martha left us three beautiful little girls that need you, your parents are in Florida, and those hunter girls will always need you. Autumn would lose her head if it weren't for you screwing it back on all the time, wouldn't she?" A laugh, short and hallow, crawled up Josh's throat. "What about me? Huh? I've put up with your crazy family all this time for a reason you know." Josh looked up again his cheeks wet, nose red from the cold, still by far the most gorgeous man Kit had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh God, Kit when will it stop?" Kit could only offer a smile.

"I don't know, honey, it may never. But your sister wouldn't want you crying for her, now would she? Marty would kick your ass if she saw you right now." he wiped away Josh's tears and drug the slightly shorter man to his feet. "Now, Kayla is going to be inconsolable if we don't get to the house in the next ten minutes."

"You know I love you right?" Josh asked moving to follow Kit back to their truck.

"You better, I didn't move to Pinecrest for its wholesome families."


	2. The Morning After WillAthena

**Title: The Morning After**

**Date: March 29****th****, 2008**

**Summary: The morning after Will and Athena sleep together for the first time he has to endure breakfast with Autumn.**

**A/N: I know its short but its just a moment with my trio. Thought it'd be nice to know what they were like once upon a time.**

Will shifted awkwardly as he sat across from Autumn wondering if she knew. How close was she with her sister? Would Teenie have run to her with all the details of last night? She stretched her legs out propping them up on the chair next to him glancing at the coffee maker waiting on it to finish. Last night after Autumn had gone to sleep Athena had wandered into the bar where she'd knew she'd find him. The usual talk and flirting was carried further than he'd ever allowed it back to his room. She'd stayed there in his bed until dawn when she'd slipped back to her own cabin. She'd come out a few minutes ago muttering something in a sleepy manner before going for a quick shower and promising to be back in for breakfast. She'd kissed him quickly, which was nothing Autumn wasn't used to. But is she knew how much more had happened she would kill him.

"Wanna tell me what has you so on edge?" Autumn asked worriedly. They'd been hunting together for a while now so she had learned to read him rather well.

"Its nothing." He said a little too quickly and she looked him over with a critical eye. Before getting up to pour them both a cup of coffee, she checked the cinnamon rolls in the oven pulling them out and heavily icing them. By the time she returned to the table and was no longer distracted Athena made her reappearance.

"Jen said she's got us a new hunt." Athena beamed running her fingers through wet hair and leaning over her coffee mug.

"When'd you talk to Jen?" Autumn asked curiously.

"Last night, went to the bar after you fell asleep. I couldn't sleep figured a few rounds of pool or maybe a little research would put me out." Athena shrugged.

"Didn't work?" Autumn pressed licking her fingers.

"Didn't happen I was distracted by better things." the blond smirked in his direction and Autumn rolled her eyes.

"You two are sick puppies." She sighed.

"Are you telling me Will isn't a better distraction?" Athena asked in mock horror.

"No, he's a wonderful distraction," Autumn admitted as if he weren't in the room. "But he's not the right sort of distraction when one is trying to fall asleep. Will would have the opposite effect."

"Really now, Autty?" Will grinned. "Does that mean I could talk you into a little side action?" He teased causing the girl to choke on her roll.

"Hell no!" both girls spat.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Will laughed. He snaked an arm around Athena pulling her toward him, her chair screeching against the floor boards. "Besides how could I ask for more?"

"Tell us about this hunt before I have to shoot him, Doodlebug." Autumn prompted her sister not in the mood to watch one of their little shows. Athena moved so she was pressed more comfortably against Will, and he was glad nothing had changed last night. He'd have to work on a repeat performance soon. Athena launched into telling them both what details she knew of a hunt two days drive away, could already see the excitement building in Autumn as she tried to think up how difficult it would be to be out of here before supper.


	3. Who I Am Now

**Title: Who I Am Now**

**Date: March 29****th****, 2008**

**Summary: Kendra works through a few questions while waiting on Dean**

**Disclaimer: No shock really but I don't own Supernatural**

**A/N: I've recently found a list of stories I wanted to write for this series. Most are oneshots and will be up in here soon. The fact that I've not written them yet is they're not really plotted so while you're waiting on me to update longer fics you'll get treated. OH I got my computer back the other day so I'll be working on Go Fish and Meet the Daemons again in the next few days. IM me I miss chatting with you lot.**

When the phone rang she'd assumed it would be just about anyone but him. The president calling her personally would have been more likely than hearing his voice on the other end of the line but there it had been. She hadn't told her mom or siblings not even her fiancé that he called. She didn't tell them where she was going she just left this morning to run errands and was fitting him in. Last time Kendra had seen Dean Winchester she'd barely been five years old and he was her hero. Her whole world revolved around him. At five years old she saw him as everything she wanted to be and when he'd left he'd broken her heart.

She'd never been allowed to hate him and when the adoption was made final and Autumn let them chose to change their last names she'd taken his last name. He was her dad far as she was concerned. But was he still the same man? She wasn't the same girl. She no longer demanded that everything have its own innocence. In fact most the time she saw everything as a danger. She didn't dream anymore of hunting, she was a hunter. She didn't hunt as often as she'd like but she spent a good deal of time hunting. She had become what she wanted to become, she was still closely tied to her sisters and brother, she kept daily contact with her mom, and she had a man who adored her and she couldn't imagine her life without. She wasn't the daddy's girl that Dean had walked out on.

She ran her fingers through golden locks and chewed her lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up from her mom. The diner he'd asked to meet her at was small and cozy, exactly the kind of place hunters frequented. Few months ago Dean had suddenly shown back up in their lives when Mom had been kidnapped. The job had been too big and too close for Kendra to handle so she'd called the first number in Autumn's journal and reached the Winchesters. Dean was married, and Sam had a daughter, his wife having passed away. Even Grandpa John had remarried. Their lives had gone on just fine with out them and it had hurt to know she wasn't missed. Then the phone call came and Dean said he wanted to talk with her. Claimed he wanted to get to know her, that its time they got to know each other.

"Kenny?" she looked up to find Dean standing over her and was caught between jumping up to hug him and staying rooted in her seat. "Good to see you again." He said awkwardly before sliding into the booth across from here. "How's the family?"

"Everyone is good. Mom's talking about hunting again, Aunt Teenie and Uncle Will were out last weekend for Denis's ball game. They were in the championships. His team took second. Coach is talking about him possibly being able to go pro, he needs to work on a few pitches though." She knew he'd be most interested about Autumn and Denis. Denis was his son after all and Autumn was the mother of his only child and the first long term relationship he'd ever had.

"Good for him. Does he have someone coaching him on those?" Dean asked his chest swelling with pride he didn't deserve to have. He'd been there for one night, just long enough for Denis to be conceived not long enough to be allowed to take any credit.

"Yeah, my Luke has been helping him since T-ball the two work together on it all the time." Kendra informed him.

"Have you two set a date yet?" He asked his eyes falling on the small diamond on her finger. She hated wearing a diamond. She was sure it would only lead to trouble but Lucas wanted her to have it so she wore it.

"Last weekend of August is what we're aiming for still haven't heard back yet from the park. There's this beautiful park he wants the wedding at. I've told him I don't need the big thing that I'd be fine in Vegas or even better a random court house but he insists that we do it right. One day I'll regret not having it this way." She said obviously not pleased at all with the thought.

"Sounds like he treats you right." What he was really asking, and she knew it, was if he was anything like the bastard that was her biological father.

"Yeah, he's a good man. Couldn't find anyone sweeter if I tried. He's been great with Denny too. Doing all of those boy things that we just can't manage. Granted Mom tries she was never really able to be mother and father to all of us. There are things that a dad just has to do." Kendra told him. One of those things had a lot to do with not wanting a traditional wedding. Someone had to give her away and no one had ever stayed long enough to actually have claim on her.

"How's your mom been?" He asked and she met his eyes.

"She still loves you. She never stopped and she'll never tell you why she made you chose, made you leave. So now knowing that you've still got her back when she needs it got she's messed up all over again." Dean took a moment to process this and Kendra used her straw to make the ice in her glass dance. The silence between them stretched on too long and stood up slapping down money to pay her bill. "I need to go." She told him hoping he wouldn't protest.

"I wanted to come back." He admitted as she took her first step. Kendra laid a hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"She never changed the locks, Daddy. All you had to do was come home." He swallowed hard and she pulled away her only contact to him. "I'll call you when a date is set in stone. Maybe you could come." With that she walked out of the diner. Soon as she was in her car she dialed Lucas. "Tell me who I am." She requested when he answered.

"You're Kendra Winchester, hunter, star of all the girls sports teams back in high school, sister, daughter, and the love of my life." He responded without hesitation. "How's your dad?"

"How'd you know?" She hadn't told him and still he knew, she'd really have to work on her secrecy.

"He called to tell you he was on his way about a hour ago." Lucas said. "You know you don't have to keep talking with him a secret. I know you didn't take his name for your health."


	4. It Happens DeanAutumn

**Title: It Happens**

**Date: April 14th, 2008  
**

**Summary: Shit happens. There's nothing you can do about it but move on. Its not always right or wrong or even fair. But when you're a hunter it seems shit happens a lot more often.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing MWAHAHAHAHA!! Actually I just don't own Supernatural, or anything you've ever seen anywhere but here.**

"What's that?" Dean asked when Autumn closed down her computer the second he walked in the room. She shrugged reaching for him, Dean leaned in and kissed her settling himself onto the arm of her chair. "Aut, what are we hiding?" He asked prying her laptop from her hands and opening it, he'd expected to see that she was indulging in porn, or sneaking and reading her sister's e-mail or something devious. Instead he found three little girls leaned over three separate cakes blowing out candles. They were Autumn's girls, and from the looks of it she'd missed another birthday. He knew she hated missing all these little events in the girls' lives. Their birthdays, holidays, sick days, soon they'd have their first day of school and she'd miss that too.

"Kit sent me pics, their birthday was last week." She told him seeing the look on his face. She leaned her head over against his arm and gave a little sigh, "Something else I'll have to explain when I get back."

"You know we could have gone back for a few days. It would do all four of you good to see each other, and I could use a little getting to know you time with the rugrats." He reminded her this every so often. Everything in her life had easily shifted allowing him and his brother lots of room, everything but her family and that was the one thing she wanted to accept him. He knew when it had just been her and Teenie she'd take off back home whenever she felt like it, or whenever the kids called and wanted to see her. Now she put it off terrified of something he didn't understand.

"You'll get all the time in the world," she promised. "After we take care of the demon." She snatched back her computer and sat it aside so she could pull him into the chair over her lap. Whenever they got near a subject that was actually worth talking about one of them would start a make out session. Which had been great until it became obvious to him that she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost and these were things that would need talked out. So in an everso Sam display he pulled away from the liplock she attempted to start.

"The girls could be in college by then, why don't you want to go back?" He asked, tacking on "Billy-Jack isn't going to mess with you."

"I'm not worried about Billy-Jack," she told him. "Dean, haven't you ever noticed that where ever we go the supernatural follows?"

"We're following it." He pointed out. "Its our job."

"When was the last time we stopped off in a town that didn't suddenly have some convenient little problem?" Autumn challenged and he came up short, if it wasn't the town they were in it had at least made their papers. "Shit happen, and I can't have any more around those girls. The demon killing their mom was enough." He wanted to argue but knew her mind was set on this one, she was just going to keep putting off going back until she couldn't go back.

WINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTER

"Hey Dean!" Autumn shouted over the sound of gun fire, cries of Latin, and anguished yells of demons being sent back to hell.

"What!?" He asked spinning around and implanting his boot in the chest of a demon coming at him. He dumped the last of his holy water on the creature's human face causing it to sizzle and growl but it no longer clawed at his leg. "SAMMY!" He called to get his brother to come start the exorcism.

"We make it out of this," she ducked a punch and landed one of her own to the demon's family jewels.

"What do you mean 'if', I believe you promised me a back rub tonight, honey." He teased. Nearly every hunter they knew had shown up for the show down, and the yellow eyed son of a bitch they wanted hadn't been seen since the start, even more worrying was that John was likely with the bastard. Dean turned in time to catch Autumn before she hit the ground and fired a couple of shots at the demon coming for her. She half smirked righting herself in his arm.

"Y've definitely earned at least that." She told him.

"AUTTY!" her head snapped in the direction of the agonizing voice in time to see Duck hit his knees, blood heavily spilling from his arm. She was at his side in seconds flat and hauled him back to his feet. She started to call for Dean but he already had the man's other side and they drug him off stowing the dying man in the backseat of the nearest car. Autumn's fingers worked quickly to tie off the wound in hopes of slowing the bleeding. "Kid," Duck grinned putting a hand to her face and she met his eyes tears starting in hers. "Give them hell." He commanded.

"Give 'em hell or give 'em death." Autumn swore. "Hang in there, Ducky." She told them, the sounds of the battle taking place were too hard to resist and she closed the car leaving her old master to lick his own wounds. A few paces off though she stopped. "Getting this out once we go back in won't be possible. We make it out of this alive, you're marrying me." She told him more than asked and he smirked.

"Is that so?" He grabbed her waist and drug her to him for a brief but sound kiss sealing the deal.

"That is so." She nodded when he released her.

"That's sick!" Will growled dropping a dead shell of a demon, it was too hard to call them humans anymore. "You two get hot and bothered with us out here dying."

"I'm just making sure I'm not going to live through this for nothing." She told the native with more zeal than she'd had since the fight broke out. "I'm getting hitched when its over." Will laughed shaking his head, only the two of them would get engaged on a battle field. Before the three of them could really do much else the windows of a cabin only a few yards off exploded fire leaping out of them after a person who'd hit the ground hard and rolled.

"Shit!" Will chocked.

"Bobby!" Autumn screamed. The three young hunters ran to the older man quickly checking to see if he was still alive, once they'd covered that Autumn was up and really ready to kill something.

"Help me," Will ordered a panic stricken Keller who managed to stumble by just then. Keller helped pick up Bobby and the two drug him away. "Dean, watch her!" he demanded nodding toward Autumn. She ignored them charging forward deeper into the battle that was constantly moving away from the cabins and into the woods where the demons had emerged then back again. She barely managed to dodge a bullet, literally. Dean caught her arm trying to keep her close to him, shielding her with his own body.

"Aut, you can't leave me right now." He told her. She gave him a look that spoke so much more than her words ever could. "Autumn!" He growled seeing her eyes dart into the heat of the battle.

"I'll be fine, and if not," she shrugged a little. "Shit happens."

WINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTER

The kids and grandkids were gone. All the friends and family had finally cleared out of their house and Dean slipped back to her office. Even now, years after she'd managed to get anything published, he could find her in her office just across from the nursery which had housed their son, and grandchildren on many a night since he'd moved out. Framed drawings adorned the walls, her favorite gun hung over her chair, hanging from the back of the chair was one of his old worn out jackets that she'd wear while writing, the Bible and her hunting journal were both opened on the desk top. The wooden paneling gave the room a cabin-y feel and he knew what she'd been going for when she'd decorated. He closed the door behind himself and sat in her chair looking at the world as she had.

He had one comfort and that was it had been quick. Autumn had thought of everything long before hand. Her funeral had been arranged and paid for in advance. Her will was made out and kept up-to-date. She'd had all the ends tied up as if she'd always known the exact date she'd die. But that wasn't possible, he refused to believe what some of the hunters had whispered today behind his back. She hadn't made any deals, there was no reason for a demon to have cashed in on her soul last week. She was seventy-five after all, far older than most hunters ever dreamed of living, it was just her time to go, the fact that she was healthy as a 75 year old woman can hope to be had nothing to do with it. He pulled open the drawer and filtered through the contains not willing to go to bed just yet.

"What the-" he found a small tape recorder in the back of the drawer with an old yellow post-it on it reading "For My Dean". He sat it on the desk and stared at it for a long moment wondering what she could possibly have put on this little contraption. Finally curiosity got the best of him and he clicked play.

"Well, Dork, if you're listening to this than something went wrong somewhere. I really do hope it was on a hunt," she laughed. Her voice was so much younger and that she'd mentioned hunting meant this was before they'd been married, before adopting the girls or having their son. "I know you don't want that, that if its true you're sitting there wishing I were and old bag of dusty bones. But you realize that means my boobs would be sagging to the ground and my hair have gone grey. There won't be an inch of skin on me that isn't riddled with wrinkles. Sounds attractive doesn't it?

"God, I hate doing this. But when I am gone I want you to know that my last thoughts were of you. Of course my every thought is of you. I love you, Dean. We don't say that often enough, we never say it. Love isn't something you and I admit to. Its obvious we love our little brother and sister, our cars, and music. Hell anyone who as spent half a second with us would say its obvious we love each other, too. But we never say it because somehow we've gotten the twisted idea that it makes us weak or labels the person we love a target. I don't know. We're a messed up pair aren't we?

"Take care of the girls for me. Will does a pretty good job of looking after Athena, but sometimes she just needs someone else to check in. Kenny take care of Kelly and Kay-Kay and Kayla looks after Kenny. But no matter how old they get. No matter what has happened between now while I record this and whenever you are, they're just little girls. They're our little girls and need you because their dad's not good enough. Go easy on Sammy too. He's…I don't know what to say about him but whatever it is he is its because of you and its pure greatness. You let me dying take you from him you're really going to be denying the world of a treasure.

"Dork, I don't know what to say. I don't know how I die. I know I'm a control freak and since I was 18 I've had a will updated twice a year and every few years I call the funeral home to update me arrangements the day after my birthday. When my folks died nothing was planned or ready. I know shit happens and I'm sure my death was what I deserved on some level or another. Take care, baby. When you come join me I want to hear all about your life, but I want that to be a long time. I love you." The voice stopped and something clicked. Dean sat still listening to a few seconds of silence when another click was followed by her voice it had aged a little but was her. "Do you know what I did today? I brought home our son. I knew I had to add something about the little angel to this because I started it in a motel room in Arkansas five years ago. Nothing's really changed I still love you more than I ever thought possible to love a man. You still need to look after all four of our girls but now we've got two boys for you to watch too. I hate to think that the day I bring home our son I'm planning to die but death happens. Its not fair but if I get hit by the milk truck in the morning you can at least know…that I'm totally morbid. Why am I doing this. UGH! Autty, you're such a freak." the recorder stopped then and there was no more. Dean sat back in her chair and looked around her room once more before rocking to his feet. He'd sleep on the couch tonight because he couldn't stand their bed. Denis was coming next week to move it out and Kenny and Lucas were going to get him a new one.

**A/N: Well I kind of got carried away here. I'm sorry guys...**


	5. Fighting JenGus

**Title: Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural…Jen, Gus, and the resort though are mine.**

**Summary: Just a moment behind the scenes of the resort that sheds a little light on the wheel chair bound owner.**

**A/N: I've only ever mentioned this relationship openly on my website in Will's bio. But I'm rereading fics at random tonight looking for inspiration and noticed a phone call between Jen and Autumn that gets cut short when Jen becomes distracted by Gus and the scene showed up in my head fully formed. The call I'm referring to is in "The Catch" Chapter 3... So yea… R&R**

"So you're asking for things now?" Jen teased when Autumn answered her cell. Jen had just gotten off the phone with a horrified Brenda who hadn't realized Jen would allow such relations to go on under her nose.

"Yea, well this is a personal favor. Don't want to piss them off and then have you on my ass." Autumn shrugged.

"Then I should be thanking you?" Jen laughed. "You hear from Teenie, today?"

"No, was getting ready to give her a ring. Sammy asked me to look at what he's found. I'll have just enough time to check in with her and wash up for dinner. Why didn't you tell me this woman has control issues?"

"I wasn't giving you any reason to turn this job down. You guys proved you're creative enough to figure this out with that thing in Michigan with the spirit catcher." Buttering her up was the best thing to do at the moment and it wasn't like it wasn't true that was creative. "Plus, you three were driving us all nuts. You with your constant training and when you weren't training you had yourself held up in the library working on that demon. Dean was going to start fights if he didn't start leaving the men with some money, and Sam just trailing around obviously waiting for your sister to pull up. Its just depressing."

"Yea. Whatever," Autumn said dismissively she read over the passage again. "Jen, have you ever heard the theory that ghosts are caused by a death or event so violent that it creates a tear in time and space?"

"Duh, Autty, that's sort of in Hunters 101. What're you getting at?" Jen knew if anyone knew the basics it was Autumn with all the time she'd spent with hunters cramming it down her throat while she was a tracker.

"Okay, so the idea is that when this happens the ghosts can not interact or really even affect their surroundings their trapped in the same motions. Like the place the event occurred is forced to relive the memory." Autumn sounded too excited to be reading about something with no known way of fixing.

"Autty, do you know how to stitch holes in time?" Jen asked, there was a fine line between creative genius and insanity stitching up time crossed it.

"Noooo but-"

"But nothing, you don't know one cause there isn't one. You rip open time you deal with the rip but there's no sewing it back together, its not some old jacket. So just forget it. That's not your answer." Jen shot their one idea to death with a single bullet.

"You have a better idea? Cause these ghost don't even seem to realize we're here. They wander about like nothing has changed since they day they died." Autumn half pouted making Jen smirk.

"Nope, that's exactly why I sent you three. You will figure it out." She was confident in her hunters. She always had been, she'd over seen the training of so many of them that they were as close as she'd get to children and like every mother she was sure they could do anything they set their minds to, as long as she backed them.

"Wish I had half your confidence cause we're clueless. We could dig everyone up in the grave yard, salt 'em down and burn 'em up but we could do that and never strike the cause of this." As Autumn complained about being lost without hope Gus leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Call your sister, eat your dinner, then grab your boys and bounce ideas off them, I gotta run. Gus just walked in." Jen told her distracted now.

"Oooo Gussy," Autumn teased causing Jen to roll her eyes. She hated that Autumn knew there as more between her and Gus than she normally allowed people to believe.

"Goodbye Autumn." She tossed her phone on her bed and waited for Gus to tell her why he'd sought her out, though she knew it was the first Monday of the month which meant it was his day to confront her about them.

"Autumn okay?" he asked, conversationally.

"A little confused but no worse for the wear. Would help if Will and Athena were a little less worrisome. But that's not going to happen anytime soon." She replied watching him move in to sit on her bed. "Is there something I can help you with, Gussy?"

"Jen, you know why I'm here. Do we really have to beat around this bush?"

"In that case you know my answer and the reason behind it. So why push it?" He wanted her back, the way they were before the accident but he didn't seem to understand that wasn't possible. She was only half the woman she was before. She'd never be able to hunt again, she couldn't even walk.

"Because your reasoning is bull shit. Where have I been this whole time? I've been right out there in your bar keeping your hunters happy. I've settled their fights. I've kept your supplies stocked. I've made my life here because its where you are and I don't care that this isn't where I wanted to be now ten years ago. Its where you are which makes it the only place I want to be no matter what I have to do to be there." Gus argued.

"Gus," Jen started half heartedly to tell him to leave her alone but he was squatted down in front of her taking her face in his hand.

"For once in your life can you just not fight?" he asked her. She'd fought to be a hunter, then fought to live after the accident, now she fought everyday to keep a handle on everything she'd taken on. Everything was a fight to be won with her but he was the only thing she didn't need to fight nothing was going to change. Once they'd been one of those so called rare couples that are hunting partners by day and lovers by night. For him nothing had changed fundamentally when she'd lost the use of her legs, she was still very much the same girl he'd found arguing with an occult dealer so many years ago. Gus leaned up enough to kiss her forehead before he stood, "I'm not going anywhere, Jenny." She rolled her eyes at his back when he turned leaving her quarters.


	6. Already There DeanAutumn

**Title: I'm Already There**

**Song: I'm Already There**

**Artist: Lonestar (check out their video for this guys it was their salute to the US Troops)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, you guys know if I did I'd share… if only to see fanfics again I miss you guys!**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean calls home while on a hunt to check on his girls.**

**A/N: I cleaned off/out my desk and the several boxes of books, notebooks, and binders that surround it and my bed last night and found more than a few story ideas and songs for songfics. Just so you can check out the songs I've got a list here: Tangled Up- Billy Currington, Ticks- Brad Paisley Feelin' Like That- Gary Allen, She Ain't Right- Brice Lee (I think that's his name) One of the Boys- Gretchen Wilson, All of You- Reba McEntire, and Bad For Me by Danielle Peck. To hear all of these plus the others that I've already songficed (is that a term?) just IM/e-mail/PM me and I'll send you the link to my youtube playlist. Right now there's something like 25 songs on the list that I play over and over while writing. Its my little sound track to the series so if you're interested in that let me know, and its always being updated. I know I've not posted regularly since about this time last year, I'm seriously sorry and if you guys want to know what's going on what is in progress and what's been shifted to the back burner until an undisclosed date check out my webpage, I try to update my blog once a month with everything that's going on with me and will start adding a list of things underway. There are forums there and I should be putting up a page in the next few days that will go into more detail than my blogs will on the oneshots and whatever longfic I'm working on at the time. So if there is something you want to see sooner rather than later you can bomb me with your demands. Okay one final note before I get on with the story: I work so much better when you contact me. It doesn't have to be about anything Supernatural related. If you want to IM and talk about dogs I'm game. You want to complain about your parents/siblings/roommates/friend I'm all ears. Just when I get to talk to you I do LOADS better and focus more. PLUS you can always slip "hints" about what you'd like to see happen. I know there are still Athena/Sam people out there, one of you would just about kill to see more of Will… Tell me these things and I'll work on them. I know how the gang turns out. I'm not just writing this for my own perverse pleasure any more, I like torturing them for you too, to get you what you want.**

"Sit up and eat, Kay-Kay." Autumn scolded her daughter as she picked up the phone, "Hello?" She'd loved to have added 'Winchester residence' to that but with the feds on her boyfriend's ass all the time that wasn't strictly possible.

"Hey," Dean smiled into the phone. "She really giving you that much grief about eating?"

"She won't do anything unless you or Kendra ask her to and Kenny is at the neighbors." Autumn answered defeated. "Where you at?"

"About a hour east of Lincoln, in a nice quiet town. You'd hate it here." He teased.

"Quiet tends to mean deep, dark, and deadly secrets lurk in someone's basement." she reminded him. "In our line of work quiet little towns are the worst." Her voice was muffled a moment while she told Kelly and Kayla to stop playing with their food when the girls giggles suddenly burst through the line.

"Let me talk to her." Dean offered.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

A little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy when you coming home?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

"I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there_"_

"But you'll be home soon right?" Kayla pressed.

"In a few days," he promised. He was trying so hard to ignore the fact that little Kayla who had taken the worst of the abuse from her biological father had just called him 'Daddy'. It made his heart soar for one but it made being so far away more difficult than he'd imagined it would be. But this was just a quick hunt and had to be done. "Will you do me a big favor?"

"Sure!"

"I need you to be a big girl and eat. You've got to behave for me and when I get back I'll let you sit on my lap and drive the car down the street, Kay?"

"Yeah!" Kayla shouted, excitedly into the phone. He heard the phone drop and Autumn struggle to mellow out their rugrat.

She got back on the phone

Said "I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

"I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

"We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are"

"You've been watching soap operas again haven't you?" Dean ragged.

"Oh shut up!" Autumn said feigning anger. "What else am I supposed to do while the girls are in school all day and I'm here all by my lonesome?"

"Poor baby."

"You'd better be nice to me, Kit says I should change the locks while you're gone." Dean chuckled, though this wasn't a joke she probably should change the locks.

"Like I couldn't still get in?"

"That's what I told him." She was silent a moment, "I need to go get Kenny."

"OK."

"Be careful, Dork." she pled.

"I always am."

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there_


	7. You Can't Escape Your MemoryPOSTDeanAut

**Title: You Can't Escape Your Memory**

**Song: Paint Me a Birmingham**

**Artist: Tracy Lawrence**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tracy, his song or Supernatural. Sucks doesn't it?**

**Summary: Dean's just having one of those days when the radio and his memory decide to gang up on him.**

**A/N: I found this already started today between the pages of Stephenie Meyer's Eclipse (if you haven't read Twilight you're really missing out) and thought I'd type it up see if I couldn't get anywhere with it.**

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, the grandma in the Oldsmobile had just cut him off only to slow down ten miles under the speed limit. To add to this frustration his tape deck was eating his cassette so he was left to the radio which couldn't keep a station to save its life. It seemed every time the station he wanted to hear faded out country music was waiting on the other side of the static for him. The heartbreak songs about beat up pickups, hound dogs, and women with too much fight who could handle their whiskey had never really bothered him until he lost _her_. Now it was like a root canal with out anesthetics to hear George Strait. Even the stone hard, weathered hunter he could become couldn't handle the most upbeat of this 'hick' music. Every song reminded him of the redheaded huntress he'd given up. Finally, country won out and he recognized the song immediately; Tracy Lawrence's southern drawl sang the sweet lyrics of Paint Me a Birmingham. Dean wished she'd just leave him alone already. She'd sent him away she shouldn't haunt him. But as it always happened he found himself somewhere in the past. 

He was sittin' there, his brush in hand

Paintin' waves as they danced, upon the sand

With every stroke, he brought to life

The deep blue of the ocean, against the morning' sky

I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes

He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything.

_Autumn danced out in front of him arms thrown wide, her jean jacket opening and he knew she'd hug it too her again in a moment, it had rained most this afternoon and was chilly walking along the beach. She laughed the way she only laughed when it was the two of them, something too innocent to be the hunter or broken girl everyone else saw. She twirled taking in everything around them as he followed along behind her. He just watched her amused till she ran into the waves, heedless of her jeans she splashed through the knee deep and swept water up in her hands flinging it in his direction easily starting a war._

Well could you Paint Me A Birmingham

Make it look just the way I planned

A little house on the edge of town

Porch goin' all the way around

Put her there in the front yard swing

Cotton dress make it, early spring

For awhile she'll be, mine again

If you can Paint Me A Birmingham.

He looked at me, with knowing eyes

Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side

Picked up a brush, and said to me

Son just in this picture, would you like to me

I said if there s any way you can

Could you paint me back into her arms again.

"_I talked with a guy at the publishing agency the other day. I can get in as an editor, its not much money but it'll keep us a float with my savings." Autumn told him. She was curled into his side on the porch swing at Kit and Josh's they hadn't been out of town for more than a day in nearly ten years so Autumn had volunteered them to house sit. The girls were playing in the yard with a little of kittens. Sundresses, braided pigtails, and kool-aide stained lips donning their angels. _

"_You know you don't have to do that, I can take care of it." He reminded her. He hadn't been aware when they got the girls that she had so much in savings, it was more than most hunters ever saw and hidden under a few different names. But still her lifetime of nickle and dimeing wasn't going to be enough for the house payment they were discussing, on top of all the other bills and little expenses that come with the life of a civilian._

"_I know you could, Baby. But I've never let anyone take care of me before and just because we're here now doesn't mean I'm going to start. _

Paint Me A Birmingham

Make it look just the way I planned

A little house on the edge of town

Porch goin' all the way around

Put her there in the front yard swing

Cotton dress make it, early spring

For awhile she'll be, mine again

If you can Paint Me A Birmingham.

Put her there in the front yard swing

Cotton dress make it, early spring

For awhile she'll be, mine again

If you can Paint Me A, Birmingham. 

Dean shook his head clearing away her memory and concentrated on getting around Granny. He needed to get on open road and push his only companion to her limits, if a cop caught him so be it maybe he'd at least out run his Daemon. He shut off the radio, silence was better. Rolled down the windows choking on the exhaust of the Big Mack in front of Granny. Maybe if he could get out of here he could get away from her too.


	8. Invisible SamDarcy

**Title: Invisible**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Song: Invisible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Invisible, Taylor Swift, or Darcy Valover. **

**Summary: Darcy's POV on Sam's…feelings for Athena.**

Darcy groaned inwardly when Sam smiled in Teenie's direction watching her as she walked by but she didn't even acknowledge they were sitting there, she was on a mission to ignore a certain native and was succeeding in ignoring everyone but. She wanted to reach out and take Sam's hand when disappointment wafted across their mental link and he looked back to her picking up their conversation where he'd left off. But Darcy wasn't stupid, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on in that gorgeous head of his.

She can't see the way your eyes,

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

"Yeah, but there's no way we could gather all of them and train them. How many of them are even legal adults?" Sam asked.

"Not enough, but the hunters will never trust us. This is a freakdom of hunter houses." Darcy argued seeing no options at all.

"We still would have a better shot at getting the demon here, or getting hunters to the demon. They're already trained and know what they're doing." Sam came back immediately. This was one of many topics his mind would flare around. It was hard not to see burning passion in him once you knew what it was he truly cared about.

"We can't be everywhere at once, Sam. Soon as we get anything near a showdown he'll have a demon on every special kid, or on your dad or Dean. Kill him kill them situation.

"Autumn's talked sacrifice is there anything to that?"

"There may be but its black magic. You have to kill a virgin or a dozen kids or something. I don't see any hunter in here okaying that. Why do you think she's held off. She's not going down that road until the Colt is useless." Darcy admitted. She'd been in Autumn's head and done her own research. Teenie came back by and Sam grabbed her arm pulling her over to the table.

"Teen, we need your opinion." The blonde looked between the two of them then at Will who was now watching their table. She smiled brightly and sat down ready to listen, and Sam jumped right in, with twice the fire he'd had while arguing his points with Darcy, explaining what they were discussing.

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Teenie ultimately was no help repeating their same concerns and reminding them that if there were another road other than the one they were on John would have found it by now. Sam thanked her and let her go watching her as she brushed past her ex on her way out. He seemed completely unable to take his eyes off her and Darcy sighed slouching in her seat. Sam turned once the door had closed and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong Darby?" he teased. She wanted to meet his eyes and send her every thought straight into his mind but instead she shrugged dejectedly.

"We're stuck."

"But we're stuck together," he told her comfortingly his puppy dog eyes swearing that this was the important part and like a foolish school girls he believed him.

Like shadows in a faded light

Oh we're invisible

I just wanna look in your eyes

And make you realize.

I just wanna show you she don't even know you

Baby let me love you let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile


	9. I Wish WillAthena

**Title: I Wish (I Could Just Walk Away)**

**Summary: **Will/Athena Teenie wishes things were easier. She wishes she wasn't constantly drawn back to Will. She wants so badly to walk away and never look back but he's so impossible to walk away from.

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **_I do NOT own Supernatural or any related materials. I DO however own Raining Cloud's Hunter's Resort, Will Raining and Athena Daemon…If you'd like to use them that's fine by me just tell me, I like to know where my children go after school._

**A/N: **I promised Poison some Will/Teenie after I got done with my Darcy/Sam and since I wrote 2 Darcy/Sam's I figured I'd best get on this just incase she goes on strike until I post some Will. I HIGHLY recommend you check out her stories. I'm always amazed by the pure greatness that is Poisonchik88...of course I'm a total fangirl sooo. She's rewriting her Girls Guide right now so it's a great time to jump into that trilogy. Because I work so hard on it I have to promote it, check out my website (its my homepage on my profile) to keep track of me and my works guys. I blog once a month, at least, to keep you up to date on all my excuses and to rant about various hunters who refuse to behave. I also keep pages that are being updated constantly on what I'm currently working on and what's completed. That is all R&R!!

Athena Rhea Daemon was a whole lot of things, at least according to Sam. Far as she was concerned she was a whole lot of peoples something, but that was a point to be argued another day. Today she was arguing a point a little more important to her current standings: Will Raining. Will is one of those guys who make you melt every time he looks at you, it's a rare power that not enough men are gifted with, though most assume they have the ability. There was something hypnotic about the way the light shined on his long black hair that made you stare. He had an ass to make Kenny Chesney green with envy, and when his coal black eyes met yours you were done for. Teenie mused that he was similar to a demon in that way, though you were much happier to be done for by Will than any demon, and she'd met some prettily wrapped demons.

She rolled her eyes in his direction when he held up two beers and started for her. This was going to be one of those nights where she kept a close eye on her watch and kept pushing her stalling mind to find an excuse to leave. With Dean around she no longer had the option of saying there was something wrong with Autumn, because it was common knowledge that Dean would prefer to care for his injured or sickly girlfriend unless there was vomit involved and Autumn had made it known that she never pukes. So here Teenie sat in a well populated bar, watching her doom approach.

"Hey, Corny." he flashed his toothpaste commercial smile and sat down across from her sliding her a beer. She took a long drag off the beer before sitting it back on the table and offering him a grin.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, but you could change that." he replied and she thought about beating her brains out on the table, why had she ever fallen for lines like that?

"I'd rather not." Will shrugged. "What happened to Lily?"

"She wanted a partner long term and this little blond she-demon made me swear I'd stick close to the resort from now on. The chick has it in her head that every time I leave the property I'm going to get swept away and need rescuing." He tried to tease and she fumed.

"Well your little blonde chick is right. Every time you leave her sight you get kidnapped. Blankets, crazy Canadians… Will what next? Is Elmo and Cookie Monster going to come get you and take you to Big Bird's lair?" He laughed, and here she was being totally serious.

"I find myself on Sesame Street I'll be sure to avoid Big Bird." he promised.

"Will," she wasn't sure what to put after his name. Did she tell him to shut up and take this seriously, did she explain to him how terrified she was when she'd lost him, or did she just roll her eyes get up and stomp out?

"I know," he sighed. "Teenie, you have to know I didn't know I was going to wind up her prisoner. I was drunk thought I was going to get laid." He looked down at his hands, "she reminded me of you at first, just the way she looked through the tequila fog. I thought, maybe, I could trick my mind and hold you again."

"Why do you do this?" she asked feeling like a total bitch now. "You're the one that's in the wrong. Sleeping with someone else to be with me is the most twisted sort of logic I've ever heard, and you make me feel bad for it?" They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity stealing glances at each other from time to time, when they were sure the other wouldn't be looking.

"Ever think you feel bad because you don't want to hurt me? Because you love me?" Will braved and she closed her eyes setting her jaw until she could stomp down all the things she wanted to scream at him.

"Of course I love you, Will. I always will, but you drive me crazy. Everything you do drives me absolutely insane. I can't stand to be in the same room with you because of all this tension you've so kindly built between us."

"Hey, I didn't build tension on my own, you helped." He defended himself.

"I know, but I like blaming you. Makes it easier to hate you when I'm clean." She took another swig of her beer and leaned back watching him. Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair, it amazed her to see him uncomfortable, after all he was the man who could look completely at peace with a murderous sheet slipping up onto his bed.

"I got rid of Lily," he said after a moment. "I saw the way…when you saw us you just freaked out and left. I got rid of her right then, even walked over to your cabin to tell you but… What was I going to say?"

"I don't know." she mumbled not sure how to process this new information.

"We used to talk about this stuff, you know? Before we'd sit out in the bed of my car under the stars and talk all night. I don't think I ever made any sense but I couldn't shut up, I wanted you to know everything there was to know about me, every thought that entered my mind."

"Yeah," she nodded, unaware that he was starting to migrate ever so slowly toward her, like magnets they were being drawn together again. "I miss that."

"Do you know what I miss?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

"What?" she replied her voice just as quiet.

"The way you'd talk in your sleep, when you were completely relaxed in my arms."

"I did not talk in my sleep." she protested. Will grinned, inching ever closer.

"You did, and you'd keep hold on me all night too, wake up if I fell out of our grasp. You never looked more beautiful than when you'd wake up in the mornings laying there trying to hide the fact that you were cursing the alarm and the man who invented it to hell." she smiled watching him closely. He was close enough now to touch. "There were so many little things you would do that I never noticed until you weren't there to do them." She swallowed, all it would take is a slight inclination of either of their heads and their lips would touch now. "I want you there, Teenie, forever." Her blue eyes flicked up meeting black and just as already stated she was done for. She leaned in just enough that her lips brushed his.

"I want to be there," she told him. She wished more than anything that this wasn't true. She wished she could get up and walk away, but it was too late. She was his, no matter how much she fought it that was the simple truth.


	10. Sparks Fly DeanAutumn

**Title/Song: Sparks Fly**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: If you don't get the picture by now you've got bigger issues than whether or not I own this.**

**Summary: WAY back at the beginning there were no flames just sparks to our fiery little hunters' relationship. Autumn/Dean**

**A/N: So I'm on a Oneshot spree today, no? I did Dar/Sam, Will/Teenie, so its only natural to do Dean/Autumn… And yes I realize the eye color in the song isn't right for Dean but Taylor wasn't talking about Dean so I have to let a detail slide from time to time.**

Autumn sat next to Athena at the bar and watched as they entered, her heart near stopped and she gripped her sister's arm. Athena looked away from the bartender she'd been chatting up to see what had her in cardiac arrest. When the younger girl's eyes fell on the two boys that had just walked in she froze, but for different reasons that Autumn. Athena's mind was going over all the things John would do to them if they were seen, Autumn's mind though was going over all the things she'd like to do to the shorter of the two brothers. He walked with an impossible confidence, he led his younger brother to a table in the back where Sam instantly broke out his laptop. When the waitress came Dean flirted with her and from what it looked like got a number, then he looked up and winked in her direction.

"Gawd, he's going to think I'm a watcher." Autumn complained burying her face in Athena's shoulder.

"Well maybe if you weren't watching," Athena told her discreetly as she played with the straw in her drink making eyes at a man near the other end of the bar. "Would you get off me you're intercepting my vibes."

"Oh no. No. No. No no no." Autumn's leg started bouncing against her stool as she watched Dean approach. He leaned in by Athena with a smirk and Autumn felt her insides go to mush.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi," Athena practically purred at him. "You're name Gabriel because I think you're God sent.?" Autumn tried not to groan at Athena's lame line but Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"That was good, can I use that?"

"Sure, they won't let me copyright it so you may as well get some use out of it." Athena consented.

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean." Athena smiled turning on that flirty charm that Autumn still hadn't discovered the source of.

"No, pleasure is all mine. I don't usually come to places like this, but coach gave us the night off so I thought I'd better use it."

"Coach?" Athena questioned. Suddenly Dean was off telling about his amazing career in baseball, and Athena pretended to be eating from the palm of his hand while Autumn listened and watched, waiting to die.

"But that's enough about me. What brings two beautiful ladies like yourselves, to a dirty little backwoods place like this?" Dean finished.

"Well, Dean Winchester, to be honest we're after a demon or something of the sort." Athena admitted with a smile and Autumn wanted to kick her. She was blowing their cover, John would kill them.

"How'd you know my name?" Dean asked floored. He'd told the pair his last name was Gore.

"You seriously don't remember us?" she sighed. "I'm Athena Daemon and this is my sister Autumn." Dean was still drawing a blank so she continued. "You were ten-ish. Your dad vanquished a few Native American spirits…. any of this ringing any bells?"

"Not really."

"You guys swore you'd come back, and you can't even remember us?" Athena whined.

"Oh, Teenie, we tell people that too. It's all part of the job. Our dad was always promising to teach us to shoot a bow. But never managed it, so when he broke his promise again your dad pulled out his bows and taught us." Autumn interrupted with an event that was more likely to have been a onetime event.

"I think I remember you… You're hunting now?" he asked.

"Didn't Dad tell you? Heck the man taught us most of what we know."

"No, he didn't mention it. So what are you after?"

"We don't know yet. Why don't we go sit with Sammy and we'll tell ya what we know." Athena offered. Dean glanced at his brother before leading the way.

"Sam, this is Autumn and Athena Daemon." Dean introduced. Sam stood up quickly to pull out the nearest chair and Athena sat down.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You say my name for the first time, baby, and I

Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just

Close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

"Autumn?" Dean asked as she was staring blankly at him. She smiled weakly but nodded as if she'd heard every word he said and not been day dreaming about those perfect lips of his. "Come on, babe, stay with us."

"That's exactly what we plan to do, stay with you." Athena announced. Dean had coordinates and she wanted to stick with the Winchester boys, John be damned.

"Yeah, totally." Autumn nodded again. "Stay with you." Sam and Athena exchanged smirks and Autumn flushed. "I'm going to take the dog for a walk. She got up signaling John-dog to follow and he did without hesitation, but she wasn't expected Dean to follow too. He kept to her side his hand occasionally finding its way to the small of her back guiding her.

"So you always play astronaut in the middle of conversations?" He asked after a while.

"Could you keep your hands off me?" she asked distractedly as his hand once again touched her back.

"Sorry," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"And I wasn't spacing," she added. "I was thinking."

"About?" he prompted.

"Nothing." she answered too quickly. What was she supposed to tell him? That she couldn't stop fantasies of him from entering her mind? Not going to happen.

So reach out open handed

And lead me out to that floor

Well I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star

Cause my heart is beating fast

And you are beautiful

I could wait patiently but

I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

They'd been together as hunters long enough now, and she'd been good but she couldn't take it any longer. Those stupid werewolf bitches were all over him and he wasn't thinking straight. They were supposed to be discussing ways to draw the bad wolfies out and slaughter them instead he had Gabby in his lap. The girl leaned in and kissed Dean and he did anything but fight it causing all sorts of fires to erupt in Autumn. The bitch pulled back and whispered something, Dean laughed and Autumn broke her chain that was tying her to sanity. She shoved her drink at Rafael and stalked toward the pair. She ripped Gabby up dropping her before she had time to get anything close to stable footing the grabbed Dean up out of his chair she trapped him in a lip lock. He didn't move at first, even when her tongue parted his lips and began exploration of the cavity within. When her fingers tangled in his hair he kissed back, forcefully deepening the kiss. The pair pawed at each other for a full three minutes when howls of approval from Lena and Rafael brought Autumn back to reality. She pulled away from Dean and looked at the stunned faces of the women who'd been hanging on him all night. She wanted so badly to dive back in, to let him take her where only he could. Instead she let her mind play the fantasy and she left for air to clear her mind.

I run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go out

Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow

I'd love to hate it

But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly


	11. Tangled Up SamDarcy

**Title: Tangled Up**

**Song: Tangled Up**

**Rated: M**

**Artist: The ever sexy Billy Currington, he's not Jensen but damn**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sam Winchester or Billy Currington if I did…well I'd have better things to do than write songfics. Darcy Valover belongs to SeerBlack, Sam to Eric Kripke, Billy to himself the song to…Billy I think…not sure how such things work but the bottom line is they're not mine and I'm not claiming them just borrowing them to amuse myself and hopefully you too.**

**Summary: Darcy and Sam lock themselves up in a motel room for a day…Smut**

**A/N: Okay guys, so I've been writing smut lately, and you'll never see it because I can't believe I wrote it. But this is me attempting to add a little more flavor to my pairing scenes. So I'm just warning you and if this isn't something you think I should ever try again tell me and I won't. **

Darcy kissed Sam as they stumbled drunkenly into her room. Neither one cared that they'd be noticed missing and sought out. The door no more than closed and she forced the man near twice her size down into her bed. She easily removed both his hoodie and t-shirt at once hands roaming over his bare chest. She kissed the little tattoo protecting him from demonic possession before combing her fingers through his hair as she'd always wanted to do.

"Dar?" he asked breathlessly. Always the one to think too much. With both of them ever so slightly intoxicated, though not by the single beer they'd shared, their minds were wide open to each other feeding near every thought across the mental link. She reached for his belt buckle as she answered him in her mind.

"_Touch me; tell me what you want me to do._

_I want to take a little trip around you._

_You set me on fire; oh you set me on fire." _

"_Lock me up inside of this room; I just want to be close to you._

_I cant take it anymore; baby I want you so much._

_I want to feel your breath on my skin;_

_to find that place we've never been;_

_I wanna spend all night tangled up; in your love." _Sam responded through similarly through the link as his mouth was a little busy with hers.

She pulled away long enough to go lock the door, a small stalling maneuver if they were found before they were ready. Darcy returned and Sam rolled her down into the bed, it was his turn to do the undressing. Once they were free of their fabric prisons the real fun was to begin. Sam kissed her lips before whispering kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. He worked his way, taking his time down between her breasts then back to her lips. She hitched a leg over his hip to stop him from getting away again and pulled him down into her. Sam moved against her, grinding his hips against hers occasionally causing her to gasp.

"_Kiss me; kiss me till the sun comes up_." Darcy begged mentally. Sam wasn't about to deny her either deepening their kiss and pulling himself closer. They found a pace that worked for them rather quickly. "_Slow; sweet; I can never get enough of your love._

_Your taking me higher; oh; your taking me higher_."

Hours later the young couple lay perfectly still in their bed, still tangled up together, but very much so asleep. Sam held her closer than he'd ever dared and she for once was unafraid to let her guard down completely. Neither one really cared that their older companions were beginning to lose their minds searching for them. Sam's phone rang and for the first time all night he heard it.

"Uggn" he groaned rolling over to reach for where it should have been laying on the night stand. Instead he found it wasn't there, pulling off a blanket with him and wrapping up he moved to find the offensive noise maker. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Sammy!?" Dean sounded pissed and worried. "Where are you?"

"With Darcy," Sam responded without thinking of more tactful ways to put this.

"Oh," he could hear Dean grin. "Well I'll let you get back to her then…Just Sam, is she legal?" Sam laughed, Darcy was a little younger but she was well over 18. He hung up his phone without further comment.

"_Nights not over yet, Sam._" Darcy whispered seductively into his mind calling him back to bed.

Yeah lock me up inside of this room I just wanna be close to you.

I cant take it anymore baby I want you so much.

I wanna feel your breath on my skin; to find that place we've never been;

I wanna spend all night tangled up in your love yeah.

Yeah lock me up inside of this room I just wanna be close to you.

I cant take it anymore baby I want you so much.

I wanna feel your breath on my skin to find that place we've never been;

I wanna spend all night tangled up; in your love.

Tangled up in your love.

Tangled up in your love.

Tangled up in your bed.

Tangled up in your sheets.

Tangled up in your head.

Tangled up in your love.

Tangled up in your love; yeah.


	12. Bars on the Windows

**Title: Bars on the Windows**

**Summary: Autumn leaves Dean alone with the children for a few days while she's out on business. Poor Dean learns all about teenaged daughters and doesn't deal so well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but everything else is all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**A/N: This is the first of two fics you'll be getting on Dean's parenting skills this one was inspired by Poisonchik88 and is part of Seer's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, love! She's 18 this Friday! Hope you enjoy and as always leave a review please and thank you.**

"You'll be fine, babe. Kendra's got a ball game Saturday and Denny is supposed to go to the Sprower boy's party Sunday afternoon. Other than that you're good. The gift is already wrapped and with his clothes to wear to the party." Autumn reminded him one last time. Her things were loaded in the car, the children had all been kissed and promised gifts upon her return for good behavior now it was just her husband who always got nervous and just a touch clingy, though she'd never tell him so.

"Right," Dean nodded as if he'd taken notes on all of this.

"I'll be back first thing Monday morning. Sun won't even be up." She promised leaning in for a final kiss. Dean easily closed the gap kissing her as if it really would be their final kiss and she smiled pulling back. "You won't have time to miss me."

"Uh huh," he smirked opening the door for her and following her out of their sleeping house to the white Malibu sitting in the drive. "Call me when you get there, Aut."

"I will."

"Drive safe."

"Don't worry so much, Dork." Autumn laughed dropping into her seat and closing the door.

Dean stood in the driveway watching her until she was out of sight before turning back to his house and staring it down this was going to be the longest five days of his life. He eyed the ivy creeping up the walls, the flower beds carefully planted in an almost artful display, the lawn needed a little trimming and the cars could use a hose down but other wise it was exactly what he'd had in his head when Autumn had suggested they leave the apartment for a house. Inside were five bedrooms, Kayla still insisted on sharing and Kendra was more than happy to oblige so the extra room was for guests that frequently dropped in without notice. The kitchen was huge which turned out to be a good thing because long as he could remember there had never been a single meal cooked in there without several extra bodies. The three bathrooms frequently seemed too few but he'd grown to almost enjoy the morning bickering from his children over who spent too long with the mirror. But of all the features the house contained that Autumn so proudly boasted about the things that made it home were far more precious and going to make this week living hell.

He could only put it off so long so he slipped inside hoping to get a beer and catch the end of the horror flick on SciFi, instead he found his son standing on the stairs with tears streaming down his freckled face. Dean went to kneel in front of the small boy, and he threw his arms around his father's neck instantly his teddy bear falling to the ground . Dean plucked the bear up and hugged his son to him turning to sit on the stairs and settling his son on his lap.

"Denis, what's wrong?" he tried his best to coax but was always uncomfortable with the kids when they cried.

"Mommy's aw gones." Dean bounced his knee jolting Denis.

"Mommy is only gone for a few days, just like Aunt Teenie she goes away sometimes but she always comes back." He promised mentally adding _at the most incontinent times._

"Can I sweep wif you?" he asked and Dean couldn't refuse this request.

"Yeah, go on up. I'll be right there." This was the fatherhood he'd been in such a hurry to join, giving up on his movie and beer he locked and salted the doors and windows turning out the lights as he went. He stopped at the girls' rooms to be sure they were in their rooms all three caught up in their own activities to even notice that he had popped in then went to tend his son.

The first morning went smoothly, waking up with a five year old boy curled against your chest instead of your wife tends to start things off on the wrong foot. Once he managed to slip out of Denny's grasp moving his pillow into the boy's arms instead, a trick he'd picked up from Autumn when she first started her early hours. Kelly was still sound asleep, which wasn't surprising as it was only 8:30 but Kayla and Kendra were in the kitchen talking in what may as well have been another language.

"Cross pollination?" Kendra laughed and Kayla nodded savagely as she stabbed a sausage judging its doneness.

"He was such a geek, but you know the adorable kind. I'd never consider cross pollinating with him but I wouldn't have protested a movie." Kayla said and Dean froze. They were talking about boys, his stomach churned they were still babies why were they already talking about boys.

"Oh Kay-Kay," Kendra sighed. "Boys are fine to look at but really they're better kept as friends. They get all needy and complicated. Leave Peter as the puppy dog of a lab partner who happens to think cross pollination is a good term to use in a pick up line."

"Says the girl who has Luke hook line and sinker." Kayla shot bringing two plates to the table. "Grab the syrup will you and the milk?"

"Yeah." Kendra complied. "But Luke and I are just friends its nothing serious with us."

"That kiss I walked in on last week was a little more than friendly." Kayla teased. Dean couldn't take anymore. Sure he wanted to know what his sixteen year old daughters were doing with their male friends but he wasn't sure he could manage not to kill Luke if anything was to this kiss.

"Morning, Daddy!" Kendra greeted looking up as she sat the milk and syrup on the table. "Hungry? Kay's like Mom she goes crazy with the cooking." She nodded to the massive stake of pancakes and the pyramid of sausage links. Dean grabbed himself a plate and glass sitting down with his girls to eat breakfast.

"What are you two doing today?"

"I have to go meet up with Luke, we need to get the line up set up for the game this weekend." Kendra told him stuffing her face.

"I'm going to the mall with Kelly, she insists I go with her. I'm still not sure what all those words that fell out of her mouth really meant though." Dean smirked behind his glass of milk, half wondering why it wasn't coffee. Kelly tended to talk too fast and say a lot that didn't mean anything to anyone other than her and her clique.

Dean was surprised at how well the first three days went, Denny was always in his bed at night and shadowed him all day but Dean took advantage of this. He pulled out the Impala and began teaching his son the ways of cars. The girls were old enough that other than needing a ride here or there they took care of themselves and Kayla kept them well stocked on food, many of which were sweets much to Denny's delight. It was nothing in the evenings to hear the two in the kitchen giggling while she allowed him to "help" bake brownies or cookies. The boy was well on his way to being spoiled beyond all belief but being the baby of the family that didn't surprise him too much.

For the first time since having acquired her cell phone Dean realized how very little Kelly said to him or anyone for that matter. She was always talking but never to anyone in the house. Her phone went off at all hours, during dinner, 3 in the morning. It seemed the only time the phone wasn't in her hand was when she was in the bathroom and he wondered sometimes if it didn't follow her there too when she was having an important enough conversation. Though he failed to see how a big shoe sale was direly important but didn't say anything as much as it annoyed him.

Kendra was nearly never home and even more rarely away from Luke, the neighbor boy. When they'd been little it had been cute to tease the two or watch them play Mommy and Daddy in the girls plastic house but now it worried Dean when Luke would come in and sweep Denny up with a warm greeting and the promise to take him to a movie or something next time if he'd part with his sister now. She hadn't signed up for as many summer sports this season in order to coach a special needs t-ball team which Luke's father ran. Autumn always said of their three daughters Kendra would cause them the least worry but she was causing him the most. Stoves and shoes can't get you pregnant the neighbor boy sure as hell can.

With such worries on his mind, Kayla and Kelly at the pool and Denny starting to question dinner he mounted the stairs to Kendra's room where she and Luke were to see if he was staying and what they wanted on a pizza. Soon as he reached the landing he heard Kendra's giggling and repeated "Lucas stop." He expected to round the corner and have the view of her room where they'd be throwing paper wads or some such nonsense at each other. Instead he was faced with the white door and "Caution" sign, worse yet was the sound of springs protesting a great about of weight being shifted. He didn't bother knocking, whatever they could be doing couldn't have been worse than the mental images he already had. Dean pushed open the door and both teens looked his direction shocked, but not moving from their positions. Luke sat astride Kendra's hips, both her arms pinned over her head in a grip they all knew she could get out of if she wanted, the other carefully grazed her exposed ribs, tickling her.

"Mr. Winchester," Luke was the first to recover sitting back and releasing Kendra to sit up. "Sir its not what it looks like, we were just arguing and-"

"I suggest you leave now, Lucas, before I kill you." Luke glanced at Kendra who nodded slightly straightening her clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kenny." He muttered slipping past Dean leaving his book bag and team roster on the floor.

"Don't count on it." Dean ground out though Luke was too far away already to hear him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"We were having wild, passionate, unprotected sex." Kendra stated flatly meeting Dean's eyes with the same gaze Autumn often gave him when thoroughly pissed off. Dean had never once raised his hand or voice to the girls, it had often been tempting but he'd always had Autumn there to take over where he left off when he walked into another room to gather himself. Now he was alone in unknown territory, he'd never have dared speak to his father like that, still wouldn't. Kendra just kept her eyes on him daring him to punish her and poor Dean had no idea how to go about it. What was too much? What wasn't enough? He drew a deep breath and started to deliver his sentence, meaning to confer later with Autumn on the appropriate measures. "You really just don't trust me do you? I've never done a single thing to make you think I'd be up here doing anything with anyone let alone Luke. If I were having sex, Dad, it wouldn't be in the house while you were home. It wouldn't be within in miles of you because when you found out you'd kill me. I'm not stupid, ya know. Neither is Luke, he's one of the most respectable gentlemanly 17 year olds I've ever met." This logic made too much sense even to his anger filled mind.

"You know you're not allowed to have the door closed when you have a boy in your room, Kenny. You didn't just have it closed but you were both in your bed."

"Goofing off, completely PG rated fun." Kendra argued.

"Not the point. You're to stay in your room until dinner we'll talk then about when you're allowed to leave the house." he turned on his heel and left the room completely forgetting why he'd come up in the first place. Once down stairs again he leaned heavily into the wall having just encountered his first disciplinary action.

With Luke and Kendra confined to the family room and always with someone else in the room with them things seemed to fall back to normal over then next few days. Autumn's phone call the previous night had settled him a little, at least enough that he wasn't going to kill Luke until he had the full story. Kendra had been at her game on Saturday even, after a lot of arguing on Autumn's part. Kayla had Denny at his party and was helping mind the children. Kelly slipped in her phone actually not in hand which was enough to send up all sorts of alarms. She knelt on the floor in front of him folding her hands over his knees and resting her chin on them.

"Daddy?" she started in the sugary sweet tone she always took when getting ready to ask for something her mother wouldn't let her have.

"What do you want Kel?" he asked looking up from his mechanics book that should have been teaching him to repair the damned lawn mower.

"There's a party tonight and I want to go, can I?" she batted her baby blue eyes, and stared pleadingly into his green ones.

"Whose house is it at?" he prompted. He might have been out of sorts with Luke but Luke would still instantly protest if the party wasn't a safe one for the girls. Luke had a bit of knight's syndrome and it usually proved useful.

"London Melba's." Even Dean knew that name. London was the head cheerleader, a senior next year who had gotten a boob job for her sixteenth birthday and had a reputation for being easy.

"Will there be parents there?" he asked pretending to consider the option.

"Of course!" Kelly nodded.

"Parents who have graduated high school?" Luke snorted.

"Yeees," Kelly told answered in a whinny tone.

"The Melbas went to Spain for the month and the only adult at their place is Mr. Ludwig their butler. You know him, Dad, the old guy whose dating the mail lady." Kendra said as if she weren't really interested in the conversation.

"You can't go. If there aren't adults you're not allowed to attend you know the rules, Kelly."

"What if I take Kayla with me?" Kelly asked. Kayla was like the family moral compass it took great skill to do wrong when she was around, skill Kelly had in truck loads.

"No." Kelly stood up and stomped out of the room, it wasn't long before the slamming of her bedroom door was heard. Dean winced inwardly, boys were definitely easier. As if to underline this thought some pop princess was suddenly being blared through the house but he'd agreed to pick his battles and this wasn't one worth fighting. Only to add insult to injury the house phone ring, giving the two teens a warning look he got up and went to answer it.

"Dad?" Kayla asked. No one else would have picked up on the panic in her voice, no one else knew her as well as he did.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost him." she admitted and despite knowing who she was talking about he asked anyway.

"Who?"

"Denny."

Luke and Kendra came with him, Kelly refusing to turn down her music to even hear what they were saying and the drove to the park where the party was at. Mrs. Sprower pointed them in the direction of Kayla who had wandered deep into the wooded areas calling her brother's name. Quick questions and short answers found them splitting up and taking the park by storm. It was half hour before a little boy approached Dean, the kid reminded him of the neighbor boy on Toy Story and he could see him blowing up G.I. Joe. "Mister?" He demanded attention wiping his nose on his shirt collar.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as frustrated at he was he didn't snap at the boy.

"I found Mary." This was enough to tell Dean that the boy wasn't a friend of his son's. No one called him Mary other than Autumn and that was only in the teasing motherly way she pulled off so flawlessly.

"Where is he?" The snot nosed brat led him to a jungle gym with brightly colored, though sun faded, plastic tubes. "Denis?" He asked climbing up on the platform between two of said tubes. Hugging his legs inside a yellow tube was his son, sniffling into his knees. "What happened?"

"Clown," was the simple response and fighting a smile Dean reached in and pulled his son out.

"Clowns won't hurt you." He promised. "Not if they don't want to answer to me." This seemed to comfort him a little but not much as he didn't come out of his ball.

"Uncle Sam said they kill." Dean was going to have to have a serious talk with his brother on what could and couldn't be told to his son.

"They don't kill, Denny. They make balloon animals." He sat on the uncomfortable wire holding his son to his side for a few minutes before sighing. "Come on lets go home, Mom will be home in the morning."

"Can we stop for ice cream?" the boy prompted and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we'll stop at DQ." He jumped down and let his son piggy back.

"We should get Mommy flowers too." Dean nodded, that would be nice and since they were Denny's idea and not his would save him a little of his macho pride.

"We have to take Luke home first."

Luke had gone home and the kids were all fed, the girls had gone to their rooms and he was trying to talk Denis into getting a bath and failing. The only way the child would agree to get ready for bed is if they went and bought the damned flowers. So telling Kendra they were heading out when she came down for a soda Dean went to get flowers. It turned out buy flowers with a five year old is a bigger ordeal than shoes with three teenage girls. When finally they had the oddest arrangement of brightly colored flowers and a few roses for good measure the left Kroger's, the all night grocery who luckily enough had a decent floral department. Denny was asleep in the backseat when the headlights of the minivan hit a blonde climbing down the rope ladder from her bedroom window. He blew his horn scaring her and she fell the last five or six feet to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded slamming the car door as he approached. "You better be okay because I'm going to knock you into next week."

"Dad!" she started to protest but he pointed at the front door.

"Inside now!" She shuffled in and he went to get Denny and the flowers carrying both in. All the noise had brought Kendra and Kayla downstairs, Kayla rushed to put the flowers in water as Kendra took Denny and went to put him in bed. "What am I supposed to do with you girls?" He asked dejectedly running his fingers through his prematurely graying hair. "You take boys in your room, lose your brother, then sneak out of the house?" Kelly again opened her mouth to defend herself but he wouldn't hear it. "Go to your room." He ordered and went out to the garage. Tucked away in the back corner behind his work bench were window cages that Will had bought on the girl's sixteenth birthday as a joke. Grabbing them up with a screwdriver he went to install the bars.

"You can't do that." Kelly stated sitting on her bed and glaring daggers at him.

"I'm your dad I can do whatever the hell I want." He told her driving yet another screw into the wooden window frame.

"You're not even our dad."

"I'm your dad. I make sure there is food on the table, a roof over your head and clothes on your back."

"The state would do that too." She pointed out.

"Damnit, Kelly!" He snapped turning to face her ignoring his work. "I've been to every one of your dance recitals and I hate ballet. When you had your tonsils out I went to six different stores just to find the right ice cream. When you kept having that dream about the doll that was going to kill you I slept on your floor to protect you. I'm not your flesh and blood but I'm your dad. All I'm trying to do here is make sure you four kids get a chance to live a happy healthy life like Autumn and I never had. But you fight us at every effing turn!" Kelly was silent for a long moment.

"What if there's a fire how am I supposed to get out?"

"Sleep with a pail of water next to your bed." Neither said another word as he finished his job. Kayla and Kendra didn't fight him at all just sat and watched, one of them muttered something about Mom taking them down when she got home but he ignored it. He took their cell phones and locked them in their rooms for the night before going down stairs to have a well deserved beer and lose himself in the firefighter movie he had recorded last month , that he still hadn't seen.

He woke slowly, his eyes taking their sweet time focusing as something stroke his hair and the sweet aroma of lilac and leather filled his nostrils: Autumn. He smiled, he was still dreaming. Soft lips pressed against his forehead and a weight settled on his lap. "You going to wake up honey?"

"No, you won't be here when I wake up." He answered pulling her down and twisting so they were both laying on the couch. She laughed snuggling into him.

"If you say so." She laid still in his arms for the longest most perfect moment and he listened to her breath his face buried in her hair. "How were the kids?"

"Terrors."

"What happened?" He retold all that had happened yesterday waking up more and more as her got angrier about Kelly's attempt at deceit. "You put bars on their window? Dean this is their home not jail." She scolded sitting up.

"Well I wanted to tie them up in the basement but thought sounded a little drastic." He defended himself. She sighed shaking her head. "Don't leave me alone with them ever again. I'd rather put up with four demons for a week."

"I won't be leaving again for a long time, I missed my babies too much." She told him leaning back into his side. "But when they get up the bars are coming off and cell phones being returned." Dean smiled inwardly his wife and savior was home now and back in charge. He liked it that way, he got to be the good guy who bought ice cream and kept the monsters away and she could punish them.

"I love you." He whispered and she laced her fingers through his.

"Not half as much as I love you, Dork."


	13. Tinfoil and Dragons

**Title: Tinfoil and Dragons**

**Date: June 4****th****, 2008**

**Dedication: Seerblack, the insane genius I'm proud to call friend, who inspires more than her fair share of my insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I claim only my insanity and even it isn't all mine. I don't own Supernatural and don't have anything worth suing me for.**

**Summary: Dean gets left to babysit the triplets for a few hours and discovers the power of tinfoil and imaginations.**

**A/N: This turned out a lot shorter than I had planned but I thought the idea was cute. There will be a crack!fic up in the next couple of days then I'll be back to Go Fish.**

"Please?" Kendra begged. When she'd hissed her "s" her front tooth had shot out dangerously clinging to that last string and threatening to pelt the first person to make her really hiss.

"I don't know how," Dean reasoned. He really didn't know how to build a fort out of couch cushions, sheets, and pillows.

"Its easy!" Kelly prompted. "We'll help you." Kayla didn't speak just looked imploringly at him with the big blue eyes that melted even the coldest of hearts. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine but we have to have it all cleared up before Autumn gets home." The girls cheered and began tearing the living room apart, the coffee table was shoved roughly against the wall and blankets, sheets, pillows, and a full army of stuffed animals and dolls were produced from their bedrooms and heaped in the middle of the floor. Little Mermaid was forgotten still playing on the TV and they stared at him expectantly before Kendra turned to the girls.

"Okay, he IS clueless." She told them, "We'll have to do this just like Uncle Will showed us." Dean watched amused as the three girls struggled to build their fort, occasionally calling him over to hold this or tie that but otherwise he was allowed to just watch the show. When they were done a rather pathetic looking fort was built and the girls were sitting inside whispering and giggling before Kelly and Kendra pushed Kayla out. "Ask him!" Kendra prompted.

"Uncle Dean?" She asked staring down at her feet, hands folded behind her back, she still had trouble making eye contact with him and she frequently switched from calling him uncle to daddy. "Can we have tinfoil?" Dean raised a brow and squatted down to her height. He put his hands on either of her shoulders to keep her from twisting.

"What do you want with tinfoil?" he asked.

"We're going to play castle and need crowns." She told him. Seeing this as innocent enough reason and knowing how rarely Autumn used the massive amounts of tinfoil she kept stored away over the stove he went and grabbed a roll bringing it back to them. Careful of the sharp edges he helped them make three crowns, then they needed swords, because what self respecting fairytale princess doesn't know a fair bit of swordplay? He went for a cardboard box and withdrawing his pocket knife cut out three swords, helping them to wrap them and make them shinny. Now donning their shinny apparel the girls returned inside their fort turned castle and were quiet, as three six year old can be. After a half hour Kayla once more emerged this time followed by Kelly and Kendra and they ran to the back of the apartment to their rooms and after much yelling and a few crashes Dean went back to check on them, finding them smeared in lipstick and wearing their Sunday best.

"What are we doing now?" he asked.

"We have to look like princesses too!" Kelly told him in a duh tone.

"You should be a princess too!" Kendra declared from her place balancing over the toilet seat.

"I don't play dress up." Dean answered without hesitation.

"Please?" The triplets chorused and he sighed again.

"You're not allowed to talk to Uncle Sammy anymore." He sighed as three sets of puppy eyes were locked on him. "And I won't be a princess," he added. "I'll be a knight." Kelly nodded liking this idea and handed over her sword after demanding that he kneel on the bathroom floor and let her touch the blade to both his shoulders. With his new title and three princesses in tow Dean fought many a beast down the hall and through the kitchen back to the living room where the princesses celebrated in dance and song at being returned to their castle. Getting into these games Dean went for another roll of tinfoil and called John-dog in. The girls watched amazed as he turned their beloved pooch into a dragon. It took some duct tape to fasten the tail to his little nub and the spikes along his back but nothing that seemed to bother the old dog.

"Slay the dragon!" Kelly shouted dramatically. Kayla shrieked clutching her teddy bear and hid behind Kendra, the bravest of the three princesses who had even helped kill an ogre in the kitchen, when they left their nightly port in a cave under the kitchen table.

"Its going to eat me!" Kayla giggled now that John had turned toward her and was licking her face. "Helwp!" Dean laughed cockily as most princes do.

"I'll save you, m'lady!" He brought up his sword and batted it playfully across John's backside causing his tail to fall off and the three girls collapsed in fits of giggles. John turned around to face Dean sniffing his lost member and barked at it. "Off with you foul beast!" He brandished his cardboard and tinfoil sword chasing John out the back door onto the patio where he often napped in the sun. "My dear princesses, you are saved!" They ran to him and hugged his legs cheering as they did so.

"Can we watch a moomee?" Kayla yawned.

"In our castle?" Kelly added with her own yawn.

"Yeah, come on. Kenny why don't you go pick one out?" Dean instructed as they shuffled back into the living room and after the DVD was put in even he climbed inside the fort to watch. Somewhere between the previews and Aladdin finding the lamp they all fell asleep. The scene Autumn came home to was one her camera well documented. Dean was wearing a tinfoil tiara, sword laying just out of reach and buried under three little blonds, all four sound asleep.


	14. I Never Gamble DeanAutumn

**Title: I Never Gamble**

**Date: June 30****th****, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine I know it sucks but I didn't even catch on to it existence until Season two was about to air.**

**Summary: Dean's a gambler but does his angel engage in the same sort of deviance? **

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the crappy and short chapter of Go Fish. I'll be working on Chapter six this week, and another oneshot I'm writing for the dear Seer, the first half is done just have to continue it.**

Dean kissed her forehead in the car, it was always easier to work a bar without a love interest. Autumn didn't so much mind this, long as she could sit at the bar and supervise his undertakings though there were more than a few nights where the only way she could stand to see another girl hanging from him was to remind herself he was going home with her. Tonight was one of those nights, she kept close to him as they entered the crowded little bar. Once inside, however, he made a beeline for the pool table to check out his competition for the evening while she was left to find a barstool and watch. She wasn't halfway through her first beer when a couple of blonds came and sat beside her glancing over their shoulders in Dean's direction.

"Think he's married?" the one in the leather miniskirt closest to her asked when she caught Autumn watching their prey.

"Nah, doesn't seem the type. Besides no ring." She pointed out and they both nodded.

"True, not that that would stop Lexy here." The second girl added.

"If they were happy marriages they wouldn't be here on a Friday night, and they wouldn't go back to my place." Lexy told them. "He doesn't come off as totally available, though. How much you want to bet he's got some sort of hurt hiding just below the surface that needs a womanly touch?"

"I don't gamble." Autumn answered.

"Awe, come on. Not even once?" the still unnamed girl coaxed.

"Now, leave her alone, Trish." Lexy scolded. "She's probably just afraid of losing her money."

"Its not that at all," Autumn shook her head, she wasn't a fan of gambling to start with but it just wasn't fair to bet on Dean when she knew all too well what was just under the surface and elsewhere.

"Then how 'bout we make a simple bet?" Trish prodded.

"Like what?" Autumn queried.

"Ten bucks says if he leaves with anyone tonight its me," she said looking lustfully in Dean's direction.

"Ten for me as well," Lexy threw in. "If you don't mind some friendly competition?"

"Not at all, will just make it more fun." Trish welcomed her friend's entrance to the bet.

"Twenty says if he leaves with anyone tonight its me." Autumn caved, this would be too easy.

"Just like a red head to think they're better." Trish snorted.

"I've been watching him all night, I think I've figured out his weak spot." Autumn confessed, though the only weak spot she'd discovered was related to his game tonight.

"Ok," Lexy nodded ordering two fresh beers. "I'll go first." she decided slipping off her stool and sauntering away.

Dean leaned over the table studying the balls with a practiced eye. The table was warped in the left pocket so that everything shot that way needed extra power or it would just roll back. In any case he still had the upper hand in this game, the man he was playing probably hadn't properly seen the inside of a barroom since his wifey had gotten her claws in him. He glanced at Autumn, careful not to make eye contact, at that thought. He'd been lucky to land a girl who doesn't have to control you like that, she allowed him his freedoms long as he kept his hands to himself and his pants on. Not to say he wanted to stray, there were days she was more than enough for him to handle. He made his move and stepped back to have a skirt with legs to give Athena's a run for their money had him a beer.

"Hi," she smiled coyly. Here it was, temptation had finally made it into its hottest package and wandered over.

"Hey," he greeted nodding to the beer. "Thanks." He took a swig and waited a moment for her line.

"No, problem. Was watching you, pool is thirsty business."

"Yeah," he nodded distracted by his opponent sinking two balls in the same hole and bringing him ever closer to Dean's score.

"I'm Lexus." she told him. "My dad always admired the lexus cars, so naturally when I was born-" she trailed off a bit letting him develop his own conclusion.

"They're a bit uppity for my taste, I'm a classic car guy myself." Dean told her as he pressed his beer into her hand and picked up his game again. Lexus glanced in the direction of her friend and Autumn who were doing a running commentary on her performance. Trish nodded encouraging her to continue so when Dean stepped back taking his beer she faked interest in his classic car affection. She didn't make it through his next turn leaving deterred by his disinterest. Trish was up next and faired similarly well surviving the end of the game, but when she bounced cheerfully and hugged him congratulating him on his victory and he pushed her away, not at all disrespectfully but still she'd been shot down, she left back for the bar.

"Its your turn," she told Autumn but the red headed didn't get up to pounce, she finished her beer and leaned back into the bar watching Dean collect his winnings. "Aren't you going to go up there?" Trish demanded.

"Its going to take a few moments for another game to get organized he'll come over here." She told them. Lexy rolled her eyes at the hunter's arrogance.

"You really think he'll just happen over here?" she challenged.

"I've got it on good authority he will." Autumn nodded. As the other men fell in on one another deciding who would play next Dean meandered over toward their section of the bar.

"Ladies," he greeted the spilt second his and Autumn's eyes met filled him in on all he needed to know. "You ready to go home, baby? We're hitting the road early tomorrow." Grinning Autumn leaned up wrapping an arm around his neck and drew him down into a kiss.

"Yeah, that's probably wise." she agreed. Dean paid her tab as she turned to the other girls holding her hand out for her cash.

"That's not fair!" Trish protested.

"You said you didn't think he was with anyone." Lexy shot.

"I said I didn't think he was married, and far as I know he's not. My mother instilled better morals in me than to sleep with a married man, though yours seemed to failed in that department." Autumn responded calmly.

"Autty," Dean warned taking her arm. She was going to start something if she didn't back off.

"Fine, I'll let them off. We don't have time to argue if we're going to have any fun tonight." she made a point of hinting to their sex life and shaking his head Dean took her home.


	15. Bad Dreams

**Title: Bad Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Darcy Valover belongs to the amazing Seerblack, Supernatural belongs to Kripke…**

**Summary: After walking in on Sam and Darcy in the throws of…intimate affairs Dean can't chase away his nightmares and they cause things to spiral out of control.**

**A/N: Ordinarily I'd blame Dar/Dean on Seer since she's the one who first wrote it but we've both agreed that the whole pairing is my fault sooo, this was done in humor.**

Dean looked up when the cabin door banged open and wished he hadn't, if he never saw the brunet who had just entered again it would be too soon. She haunted his dreams, since a rather unfortunate event they would all like to forget and had silently agreed never to tell Autumn about. It was bad enough catching Sam in the middle of such activities but knowing the girl he was with really made it worse. Darcy gave him a weak smile and passed on through to the kitchen where Teenie and Will sat around mugs of coffee with the journals and news paper articles scattered between them. Sam and Autumn had gone to town to pick up a few things on their supply lists before heading out after lunch. Just having Darcy in the house brought the images from his dreams back, and he wished he could purge them from his mind.

_She moaned, nails digging into his back. Both of them were breathing heavy and the bed's springs protested their weight. Darcy twisted her hips, the slight adjustment causing her to bite his lower lip when he kissed her. Long, slow, lingering kisses. Dean hovered over her, grinding down against her. On occasion she'd pant his name throwing in "Oh God" to spice things up, not that she needed to she was spicy all on her own. She raised herself up against him, arching her back, and he trailed the kisses down the side of her neck, biting it here and there causing her to gasp. _

_"Vampire," she accused, and he chuckled softly his breath raising goose bumps over her flesh. There was moonlight pouring in through the window above them making the sweat on her body glisten. He let her overpower him, taking the top. Her small size was misleading in her power and aggression. _

"Dean!" He looked up to find Darcy staring at him, and could see the slight flush of her cheeks. She'd stopped him before she got to the kinkier stuff.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Will thinks there could be multiple poltergeist in the house you're going to." She told him with a warning look.

"Really?" He got up ignoring the tightness in his pants and joined them at the table.

"Yeah, its just an awful lot going on at once for one guy." Will nodded pointing to his notes for Darcy to pass along to the oldest member of the party. Dean took the notes without looking at Darcy knowing that would spark the images again, but in his effort not to see her their hands grazed and he was hit with another flash. Like lightening striking he saw the two of them tangled up together, in a passionate and very heated mess of limbs and sheets. Darcy quickly retracted her hand as if she'd been burned the images hitting her too.

"Are you two fighting?" Teenie asked watching her friends.

"Yes." Dean answered at the same time Darcy denied the thought.

"We're not fighting, Dean. I told you it never happened to forget it." Darcy told him.

"It is a little difficult to forget, Dar." He told her.

"Uh, should we leave the two of you alone to sort this out?" Will asked.

"No!" They both snapped at the same moment. Will backed off a bit glancing at Teenie who shrugged.

"Honey, I'm home!" Autumn called breaking the awkward silence as she walked in the front door. Sam moved instantly to Darcy's side setting his bags down on the counter along the way. Dean got up greeted Autumn as if he'd never again have the chance to kiss her.

"_What's wrong with him?_" Sam asked Darcy nodding at his brother.

"_Bad dreams._" she responded not wanting to go into detail on what she'd seen in Dean's head. Sam caught the embarrassment rolling around in Darcy's mind but didn't push the matter Dean or Autumn was probably thinking something less chaste.

"Well, hello to you too." Autumn said slightly breathless. "Were we really gone that long?"

"Just long enough to have these two ready to go at each other." Teenie informed her sister pointing to Dean and Darcy.

"Never say that again," Dean warned. Will grinned devilishly and snagged one of Teenie's belt loops.

"If you are going to haul this one off I'm going to steal her for a few hours." He announced dragging the blonde out of the cabin. The two weren't completely sorted out but anyone could tell you they were going pro in tonsil hockey. No one protested, and Autumn moved to the kitchen to sort out her bags and get packing Dean staying very close. Darcy caught a stray thought from Autumn about him being extra clingy.

"Darcy!" Dean called out in his sleep. Autumn glanced at him, hoping he'd say something else but the tone of his voice told her what he was dreaming wasn't the way he ought to see Darcy. He moaned shifting uncomfortably in the motel bed and Autumn glared at her computer screen. It wasn't easy to work with Dean around, but with him having sex dreams about Valover it was impossible. "Like that?" he purred. It was enough for Autumn. She stood up and stomped across the room grabbing the notebook she'd been typing from off the table as she went. She hit Dean hard with it and she jolted up in bed looking for his attacker.

"Valover? Really?" She demanded.

"What?" He asked dazedly.

"Fantasies I'm okay with, Winchester." She spat. "But not Valover?"

"Aut," He pushed down the blankets to calm her but she was past that and swatted at him again with the notebook.

"How can that little girl even get a rise out of you?"

"Its not like that." Dean tried.

"OH! Please explain." Autumn prompted and Dean stuttered several beginnings to redeem himself but couldn't admit this mental weakness to her. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes grabbing her keys. "I'm going for a drive." She informed him storming out the door to the mustang. She realized had she been thinking she could have grabbed the keys to the Impala instead.

"Do you want to go see what that was about?" Darcy asked Athena looking up from Sam's chest where she was currently draped.

"Just when I think we've got you family broke you go and pee on the rug." Teenie shook her head. "We stay out of their lovers quarrels. You get in the middle you get tackled when they suddenly attack each other and that's never pretty."

"Teenie," Sam began to protest and with sudden clarity she understood the situation. Sighing she propelled herself up from where she lounged on her bed.

"I will go for a walk though, or something." She hated this stage of relationships where any and every chance to make out had to be taken and if it progressed further then anyone else who happened to be in the room were going to have to flee or play witness. There was no thanks for her removal as she went to the parking lot to find that Autumn had left. John-dog at her heels she started for the sidewalk planning to circle the block a few times.

"That was mean." Darcy observed propping herself up enough to lay a kiss on Sam's jaw.

"I'll buy her a deluxe bag of dumdums tomorrow." He promised dipping his head as she moved to kiss him again and caught her lips with his. The wrongs done to her best friend were instantly forgiven as the kiss deepened turning heated. Their positions awkward already Darcy crawled up putting her hands on either side of Sam's head and swung a leg over so she knelt over his midsection without breaking the liplock. Sam reached up one hand tangling in brunet locks of silk while the other slid under the hem of her shirt, raising goose bumps as it did so, and rested in the small of her back.

As always Sam marveled at the sweetness of her taste, he still expected her to be more spice than sugar. He rolled her roughly down into the bed pinning her to it and straddled her hips. While she laid back breathing heavily he removed his own shirt before diving in again. Bruising kisses trailed from swollen lips down her jaw and neck to her t-shirt which he removed with only a split second of hesitation to give her the chance to say no. When no protest came he removed the cotton and proceeded.

Sometime later Teenie put her key in the door letting herself back in, after listening carefully at the door to be sure she wasn't going to see more of her friends than she wanted to. Living with Sam as she had she'd seen him in nearly every stage of undress but that didn't prepare her to see him going at the tiny huntress. She uttered a quick thanks to God that they were both asleep and directed John-dog toward her bed, locking the door behind her as she kicked off her shoes and joined him.

Breakfast the following morning was awkward, caused by the two elder hunters pretending to be sunshine and roses when it was obvious to the other that this wasn't the case. Darcy and Dean couldn't make eye contact and the sparring glances they did throw each other were tainted with violent glares. Teenie worried about what counted for her family falling apart only added to the storm of emotions hitting Darcy and in turn Sam. It was tiring for both psychics and left them feeling rather drained. Dean chose to go talk to their witnesses with Sam leaving the girls to do the book research.

Teenie trailed in and out of aisles of the library while Autumn poured over text in a bored fashion. Darcy sat down across from her, it had only taken her five minutes at breakfast to discover the root of Autumn and Dean's problems and she was determined to explain them to Autumn in a manner that would get the red head to forgive her boyfriend and do something to remove the images from his mind. In all the time she'd known Autumn and Dean she never thought she'd have to work to get them to have sex, and she wasn't even sure that'd work.

"So--uh you and Dean had a fight last night?" Autumn looked up to see who was speaking to her before shrugging.

"Was pretty one-sided don't you think?" the older woman asked knowing Darcy could see the whole thing in her head.

"Look," Darcy started hesitantly not sure how to approach the topic. Autumn watched her expectantly, causing the younger girl to sigh. "Dean sort of walked in on Sam and I, ya know." She wiggled her eye brows and Autumn caught on.

"Um ew," she said in distaste. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Darcy rolled her eyes, the girl could be so dense sometimes.

"Daemon, since then it keeps coming back in his head…against his will." She tried to string together enough details that Autumn would understand.

"Valover, I get what you're saying but all he had to do was say that." Darcy gave her a look stating far easier than words ever could that Autumn was being idiotic just now. "I'm not calling to make up, we've got work to do." Autumn declared.

"Hey, I don't care what you do with the information, I just want him to stop picturing me naked every time I walk in the room. It was bad enough having to see the things you two think about each other but to see yourself starring in a poorly scripted porno is just disturbing."

"I'd imagine so." Autumn smirked. "What do you want me to do about your porno career?"

"Put someone else in his head."

It was really a matter of pride, Autumn told herself as she sat on the hood of the Impala waiting on Dean. She wasn't really trying to help Darcy. She wasn't letting _her_ man have Valover in his head unless he was coming up with ways to maim her. She lounged back against the windshield, the sun was warm on her skin and she sighed . "Come to beat me with another book?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"No, came to tell you about a conversation I had this morning."

"With the voices in your head?"

"No, with the girl in your head."

"Autumn, its not like it sounds." He tried half wondering what hospital Darcy was now in.

"I hope it is exactly how she makes it sound. What she says is forgivable." Dean eyed her a moment before jerking his head toward the car.

"Come on, I think the kids can handle dinner on their own." Autumn slid off the hood and climbed in the passenger's seat of the Impala. Dean took his place behind the wheel and drove her away from here. They sat in silence neither one sure what to say or do from here. Fights were easier to figure out, one of them would give and admit they were wrong even if they weren't and if for no other reason than to make up the other would forgive them. This wasn't really a fight, not like their usual fights.

"You promise you don't think of her when we--"

"No! With you I never think of anyone else." He swore and Autumn laughed.

"Don't lie, Dork. Long as you're not thinking of Darce or my sister I don't care. Its healthy to fanaticize a little."

"Do you?" he asked not sure if he really wanted to know. Autumn shrugged slightly but no verbal answer was given to the question. "So who is he?" Dean pushed teasingly a few miles later.

"I'm not telling you." Autumn protested.

"Why not?" He asked like a child.

"You'll get mad." He shot her a duh look before turning back to the road.

"You're thinking about someone else while you're with me, Aut."

"Dean, do you really want to go there?" she questioned.

"Fine, but you'd tell someone else?"

"Another conversation with someone else, maybe. Would depend on who and how it came up." Dean shook his head.

"Its not Billy-Jack, is it?" He asked his voice tinged with worry and Autumn had to laugh.

"Baby, I'd sooner cut off my right hand than think about him when _with_ you." Dean seemed to take some comfort in this and settled in for a little while as they turned on a back road to drive down the twisting turning country roads. Autumn studied his face as he zoned out and caught the glazed look to his eyes that told her he was starting to daydream and she slid a hand over his thigh giving it a squeeze. "Hey, Spaceman." she called gently and he shook his head.

"So, you have a plan to fix my head?" He asked and she smirked. Her hazel eyes sparkled with amusement barely containing the insults that were rising in her.

"Pull over where we won't be caught and I'll give it ago." she promised. Dean obeyed pulling into a small drive that led to a field, used primarily by large trucks and tractors. The engine hadn't quiet died when Autumn glided across the front seat to nibble on Dean's earlobe. Her actions quickly cued him in on her plan.


	16. Doesn't Matter AutumnDean

**Title: It Doesn't Matter**

**Date: August 12****th****, 2008**

**Song/Artist: Doesn't Matter/ Allison Krauss**

**Disclaimer: I claim only my insanity and even it isn't all mine. I don't own Supernatural, song, nor artist and don't have anything worth suing me for.**

**Summary: Its all for him, she reasons as she forces him toward the door. It doesn't matter what she wants or need or even if she cries. She won't cage him.**

**A/N: Hey, I've got the next chapter of Go Fish started and will be ready to be posted this week, with any luck. I think I'm getting sick though and really don't feel like putting up with all the Special Kids at the moment. So you get this. I can't remember if this was a song Seer sent me to write or if it was Loopynluvnit… Either way its been sitting on my desk a while and I figured I'd at least relieve myself of one more post-it. R&R and see you soon…I hope. Where'd everybody go? I miss talking with all of you.**

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed.

You've been on a road

Don't know where it goes or where it leads.

Autumn reasoned with herself that nothing she did would matter. She pressed a hand to her abdomen. She wouldn't be able to feel that little life for a few weeks still at best but it still granted her some strength. She'd always loved Dean, always will. For that reason alone she was sending him away. This wasn't where his road stopped and pretending it was wasn't safe. The girls were quickly falling in love with him. They called out for him in the night when frightened or ill. But a family with Dean? Their flesh and blood? It might be possible, though she'd failed twice to bring another life into the world she was willing to try again for him. But she was afraid to disappoint. Afraid to see that look on his face when he would stumble into the hospital room to find her tear soaked face. He didn't do tears and she nearly never forced him too.

"Autumn," He was begging for her to explain this sudden change of heart. She forced down the lump in her throat and met his eyes knowing hers were red rimmed. "Baby what are we doing?"

"I don't know." She admitted. This was wrong and she knew it but she couldn't cage him. She couldn't hold him here. Not for something that wouldn't last. "I just can't keep this up." She lied and the new expression on his face told her knew. Dean stepped forward reaching for her hand and pulling her toward him.

"What can't you keep up?" He asked his voice and gentle as his touch. He was treating her like a wounded animal. Hell she was a wounded animal.

"All the lies when they ask where their daddy is. The looks when I take them to school and Sister Madeline whispers about you and I behind her hands." she told him. "What if we were to have another?" She asked hinting and praying he'd catch it. "Would any of this change?"

"They are our own." He told her. She knew he believed that to be true. He knew that to him they weren't the adopted daughters from her childhood best friends. To him they were their daughters. To him they were Winchesters.

"Then why are you never here?" She pressed. "Dean, just go now before you really hurt them."

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

If you've made up your mind to go

I won't beg you to stay.

You've been in a cage

Throw you to the wind, you fly away.

Its all for him, she reasons as she forces him toward the door. It doesn't matter what she wants or need or even if she cries. She won't cage him. She can't cage him. Can't tell him she's carrying his child. She can't admit she's afraid or that this is so much bigger than the girls. He presses his lips to her forehead and shoulders his bag. He hesitates in the door way. Does he walk out and leave his family or does he stay? There is a hunt calling but it doesn't seem near as important as it had when Jen had called. He tries to step back. Move back into the apartment but she's blocking his path and shakes her head.

"We never leave a hunt." she reminds him. "Go. They need you."

"I'll call you when I get there." He promised.

"Don't bother. I won't answer." There was a long silence that followed and her tears began to fall. He moved toward her without a single thought and brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm always a phone call away, Aut. Even if I have to take a plane to get back, you just have to call." He swore.

"Go Dork." She ordered and he set his jaw. He moved to kiss her one last time but she turned her head.

"I'm sorry." he muttered closing the door behind himself.

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed.

Feel the sting of tears

Falling on this face you've loved for years...


	17. It Was Us WillAthena

**Title: It Was Us**

**Date: August 20th, 2008**

**Summary: Athena and Will FINALLY make up.**

**A/N: I'll try to get Go Fish's next chapter up before this weekend. If not you'll be getting another Willcentric Onshot. This is for Will's biggest fan Poisonchik. **

Athena flipped open the door to the old Camino and climbed inside. It wasn't yet dawn the sunrise would be coming up just behind the cabins and make the resort look like heaven on earth in about fifteen minutes. Already the pinkish hue were tainting the sky. Will was leaving with Marc in two hours. There was a chill in the air so they'd put off loading the car down until the last minute. She settled in prepared to wait. She had been up all night. She couldn't get her mind clear enough to sleep. Hunters always have full minds and she couldn't empty hers enough to get a little shut eye. She had to talk to him. She had to sort this out. It was now or never too. If she didn't confront him now he'd go out on this hunt and she'd go out on her own and before she knew it all time would pass and they'd still be lost.

Will groaned as he shuffled out of the Big House. He clutched the mug of coffee in his hands as if it were his only lifeline. His whole body ached, there was a good reason he avoided any sort of training with Gus when he'd been shot down by Jenn again. He had to remember that next time the bartender approached him with that beaten dog look. "Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath. Someone was in his car. Now, granted the locks were shot who the hell would get in his baby? It was too damn early to deal with some squatter who couldn't come in like a big boy and ask for a room. He stomped over the car setting his coffee on the roof and ripped open the door.

"What the hell do you--" he stopped when blue eyes fluttered open. "Athena?"

"Will, can we talk?" she asked. He just stared at her not sure what to make of his angel in his car. "I know I said I didn't want to see you again but I think I was very wrong."

"Okay, Teenie. What do we need to talk about?" He squatted down to her height. "What has brought you to this revelation?"

"Get in the car." She ordered sliding over to the driver's seat. Will just remembered his coffee as he got in. "Keys?" She held out her hand and he dug them from his jeans and handed them over. Athena started the car pulling out and her heart jumped at how familiar this was.

"What're we doing?" Will pressed as they drove away from the resort. "Marc was sort of expecting me back."

"You're always disappearing no one will think twice of it. Soon as they see I'm gone though, they'll know. You're with me and will be back, if I don't kill you." Athena reasoned.

"Okay. So I'm still not seeing why you're kidnapping me."

"Wanted to see how easy it really is to kidnap you. I mean a blanket and a nutter did it."

"Corny," he tried. Something was going on in that pretty little head of hers and he wasn't sure if it were good or not.

"I couldn't sleep last night. The whole trip home I kept thinking about you even. About us. We were...We both screwed up. You were just trying to protect me and I get that. But it didn't track phone calls and e-mails. It had to track on physical things. So yeah, no letters but you had my number. All you had to do was pick up the phone and tell me you were alive. TXT me from a number I didn't know. How hard would that have been?"

"We've been over this. You'd have followed me." Will argued.

"I wouldn't have followed if I didn't know where you were." She told him. "How was I supposed to find you from a TXT message?" Will fell silent. She was a tracker first. She could have found him easy and they both knew it. "I love you. You love me. But that alone isn't enough, so here's the question, babe: What else do we need?"

"You said you wanted trust, do you have that?"

"Not yet. But I'm willing to build if you are."

"Never take my tool belt off." He promised.

"You just have no clue how to use the tools. Look cute in the belt though." Athena gave him credit. "We need rules."

"Like?"

"No banging crazy blonds even if they do remind you of me."

"No going after tall Puppy-dog Winchesters."

"I'm not interested in Winchesters. I've got my eye on a Raining." Athena said slyly as she parked the car in a clearing of trees.

"Damn it! I didn't think Jen was going to be my competition here." Athena giggled as she shut off the El Camino and slid across the seat toward him.

"Will, I want to try us again. It wasn't just you last time. It was me too. It was us. We were younger we'd been together a while and this isn't exactly a career choice that is family friendly. Couples don't survive this. I was scared. Still am, I can't lose you to a hunt. But I will not lose you to some girl." That was all Will needed to hear. She was claiming him again. She wanted him. Then it hit him. She was afraid. His arms wrapped around her on instinct.

"Teenie, haven't you figured it out yet? You can't lose me." He whispered into her hair as he held her. She melded to him and for the longest moment he just held her. She turned her head enough to kiss his arm. He pulled her up turning her around to kiss her. "So what does this mean?"

"It means you'd better keep your hands to yourself while you're gone or I'll have your ass." She responded.

"Baby my ass is always yours." He promised. She kissed him running her fingers through the black silk threads he called hair. His tongue ran across her lower lip and she granted him entrance as he pulled her closer. One large tan hand slipped up under her shirt. Its fingertips trailing across her skin leaving goosebumps behind. The other cupped the side of her face. She twisted so she was in his lap and reclined the seat. He grinned into the kiss as she was pressing closer to him her slender calloused hands pulling off his shirt and he let her. She paused a moment tracing the scars over his hear from Sage's surgery. She looked like she might back out and Will took her hands in his. "You did the right thing." He reminded her.

"Hurting you?"

"Teenie," She met his eyes and they said more than words ever could. She came back down kissing him. Will let things progress long enough to get Athena undressed and he was well on his way to joining her when his phone rang.

"Ignore it." She whispered nibbling his earlobe.

"Its your sister." He told her. Athena groaned burying her face in his neck. Will picked up his phone from the seat. "Yo?" He asked calmly though he was anything but. "Yeah she's with me. We went for a drive. I'll have her back in ten minutes." He promised. Closing his phone and tossing it back on the seat played with Athena's hair. "We need to get back. Besides I'd rather do this somewhere less cramped." Athena sighed rolling off him.

"Where're my bra?" she asked.

They redressed and got back to the resort five minutes later than Will had promised but that was forgotten by Autumn the moment she saw them. She muttered an "Oh," then calling for Jen she stomped off into the other girl's office. Will grinned, lacing his finger's through Teenie's as he led her through the bar. He stopped long enough to tell Gus they'd be leaving later. The had work to do.


	18. How I Me Your Father WillAthena

**Title: How I Met Your Father**

**Date written:8-17-08**

**Summary: Charity Raining gets dumped and wants a little comfort that she's not wasting her time dating. So she asks how her parents met...Think there was a choir of angels?**

**For: Seer and Poisonchik. Poison loves Will and Seer gave me the idea so they both get credit on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural the rest though is all mine --giggles--**

**A/N: Sorry this is so short too. I'll work on Go Fish tonight, hopefully. I can't wait to get that thing finished!!**

"Mommy?" Athena knew that tone. She looked up from the keg she was tapping to meet blue eyes.

"Rocksalt or just a boot to the ass?" she asked knowing Frank or Fred or whatever his name was this week had dumped her baby.

"Neither. He joined up. He doesn't want me to miss out while he's gone." she shrugged. "Noble of him, no?"

"Very." Athena said while hoping someone kicked the boy's ass. "I need to send Daddy after Oreos?"

"No, Autumn called me on my way home. We talked it over." Charity was silent a moment and Athena tended her keg getting worried. Charity was never this quiet. She had that in common with her mother. "Autumn told me about meeting Dean. About when she knew when they were right and stuff. I tried calling Darcy but she's on that hunt." She explained following her mother back out into the bar room. Marc told me about Aunt Jen and that bartender, Gus? Anyway, I know those stories and stuff. But—er well you and Daddy don't reminisce." Athena stopped. She though on this a moment. It was true.

"So you want to know how I met your Daddy?" The blond asked and her raven haired daughter nodded.

_"Will? William Raining?" Athena asked furiously. "Jen and Red are out? No Elliot or John either?" Autumn shrugged unconcerned with what hunter they got just long as they had a hunter._

_"Teenie, we're trackers. We take the hunter who will take the job. Just be glad we at leaslt know he's good."_

_"Good enough to abandon his family. Just great!" Athena crossed her arms over her chest and dropped into the lumpy arm chair._

_"College isn't abandonment." Autumn tried. She knew it didn't matter how often she explained that it wouldn't be believed. _

_"Whatever." Athena muttered. They both fell silent. The rest of the night was spent with little talk as possible. In fact, the next morning they didn't talk much either. Autumn went out with Rafael to learn more on the inner workings of the pack and the mating rituals too, if you were to ask Athena. Few minutes late, a rare event for Autumn, the red head returned to their motel room to meet Will Raining. Will, lucky for them was running late as well. He was announced by rapping on the door. Autumn answered it keeping her pistol behind her back. _

_"Yea?" the auburn haired tracker asked._

_"Deamon?" the tall native responded. They stared each other down a moment before Autumn offered any sort of verbal response. _

_"Raining?"_

_"No, its actually sunny." He cracked. Out of sight Teenie smirked. So maybe he wouldn't be so bad if he at least had a sense of humor. Autumn didn't back down and he melted under a heated glare. __"At your service, milady." His lips broke in a wide grin. Autumn opened the door letting the young man in._

_"I'm Autumn," she told him. Then gestured to the blond draped haphazardly across the bed. "That darling dear is my sister, Athena." _

_"Will, pleasure to meet you." He greeted though his eyes never left Athena. Athena rolled stunning blue eyes over the man who was intruding on her hunt. A snarky remark caught in her throat as she took in the finely toned body beneath the thing black cotton tee. She let her eyes linger and her noticed with a smirk. "I can give you a free showing."_

_"We're an ass aren't we?" Athena fell instantly back into her sour mood._

_"Baby, you're the one checking me out. I just thought I'd make it easy for you."_

_"Okay!" Autumn broke in, in a cheery voice. "Business? Yes, let's talk business." She broke off then explaining the hunt she had for him. Every so often, Athena would throw in a sarcastic comment that Will matched. Whenever possible the two were glancing at each other, preferably when the other wasn't looking._

"So you thought he was hott but you hated Daddy?" Charity asked.

"No, I just didn't want some kid taking over my hunt." Athena defended.

"He was hott though right?" the teen asked. "I mean there was an automatic attraction."

"Oh yea! But your aunt made me swear him off soon as he left that night. I was too proud not to be angry with him. Until he killed a wolf for me, saving my skin. We'd have been married long ago if it weren't for our pride." Charity rolled her eyes. Of course her mom would think pride had been their only issue.

"Sure Mom. I've got training. See you at dinner." she said trailing off.


	19. One of the Boys

**Title: One of the Boys**

**Song: One of the Boys**

**Artist: Gretchen Wilson**

**Summary: Jen explains a few things about female hunters. **

**A/N: Well this didn't go exactly as I had originally planned but that's okay. I know I left ya'll with a bit of a cliffhanger in Go Fish. Bread Crumbs is being worked on...slowly. I've been busy and sitting down to work on it has been difficult. R&R **

Being a hunter is a hard life. No day is escaped without some bodily harm. You learn that the only thing you can rely on is yourself. You face your mortality so often you begin to wonder if maybe you're not a super hero. There is a new bed and bar every night. Morals get altered and before you know it your mother would be washing your mouth out on a regular basis for the words that fall from your lips. So its no wonder that when a girl picks up a shot gun and loads the rocksalt that frill and lace are forgotten. Its really no wonder she stops being a lady and becomes one of the boys. How else is she going to protect herself? How else could any man look at her without wetting themselves?

I can do most anything a man can do  
I can hold my liquor with the best of you  
Even take your money in a game of pool  
Yeah, I'd kick your butt if I wanted to

Athena grinned and smacked the bar top. Gus poured her another shot giving the man beside her a pitying look. He obviously didn't know what he was doing when he challenged her to a drinking game. Athena had asked that Gus start watering her competitors drinks down a bit. She was good enough a girl to help him to his cabin later tonight. She might even stay the night to hold his long greasy hair while he pukes his guts out. Lewis, was new to the resort that was for sure.

"Pool: You play girlie?" he demanded barely managing to make his words understandable. Athena shrugged.

"Baby, I do anything you ask." Gus looked the blond over and she winked at him. She knew her words could be taken a little less than innocent. She was playing a game already. The two got to their feet, and moved to the pool table. The game that proceeded was pretty typical for a Thursday night here. Bets were made. Drunken slurring began. Athena emerged victorious taking the man's money and proceeding to dance on the table. Marc took her to her cabin before she made a bigger fool of herself. But she still out drank Lewis who was asleep under the table.

I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

I don't mind when people cuss in front of me  
Truth is I don't blush that much at anything  
But I still got this little girl inside of me  
That likes to be treated like a queen  
"Son of a bitch!" Sam swore as he busted his knuckles under the hood of her poor Volkswagen. He glanced at her sending an apologetic look her way. She just shook her head, it was going to take a lot more than bitch to upset her.

"The damn nut is on too tight to get off." she told him matching his swear level. He stared at her a moment before shaking his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. "Don't worry about it. I'll have Will and Dean mess with her later. If nothing else it will keep them busy so I can snag Teenie."

"Coke?" he offered. Darcy broke into a smile. He really did pay attention. Sam rounded the car coming toward her offering his arm. "Milady." She took his arm and let him escort her to the bar. He even opened the door causing butterflies to erupted in her stomach. A true gentleman. How hard were those to find nowadays? She set back watching him order their drinks.

I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

God knows I ain't ever been the clingy type  
Looking for a man to make it all alright  
But I don't mind admitting sometimes late at night  
Well I need someone to hold me tight

Autumn sauntered into the bar. It was past one in the morning and her long day showed on her face. The few hunters in here at this hour nodded or grunted in her direction if they even acknowledged her presences. She went straight for the fullest table in the room. A bunch of ole boys soaked in booze. The table cat called and wolf whistled as she leaned over one wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Baby, you coming to bed?" she whispered.

"After this hand." he told her.

"Get your woman and take her to bed." Duck barked at him.

"Yeah, take that girlie to bed." Another of the men told him kicking Dean's chair backward and scooting him from the table. "She ain't always going to be around to take." Dean met her eyes and sighed, he knew that look.

"Come on, Aut." He said standing up and throwing his cards down. He had a winning hand that round but gave it up for her. They made it to their room of the cabin before he finally broke and asked what that was about. Autumn pulled his jacket tighter around her as she slumped into the bed.

"I just needed you so I could sleep is all." she shrugged. There was nothing more he could do but crawl in bed and wrap his arms around her.

And I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

I know what you're thinking these are only a few tiny moments in these girls' lives. But that's not true. Athena's been drinking these men under the table since before she was legal to drink. Darcy is just coming around on people but when Sam pulls his knight in shinning, sensitive armor she melts. Then there's Autumn. She's never long as I've known her let a man help her do anything. She lets them train her then she dumps them like yesterdays garbage. Dean though she needs. She has to have him or she just isn't Autumn.

Before I was put in this damned chair I was just like all of them. I could hold my booze. I got rowdy. Hell, I can still out shoot these boys who come through my resort. I haven't owned frill or lace my whole life. I ragged on them but I loved it when boys would hold the door open for me or call me "Miss Jen". I didn't mind at all, when Gus and I were together, pulling him out of a bar. I didn't care how weak it looked that was my one girly pleasure. But hey. Being one of the boys is the only way girls like us can survive in our world. We sure ain't about to give up either.


	20. I'd Love to be Your Last DeanAut

**Title/Song: I'd Love To Be Your Last**

**Artist: The amazing Clay Walker (I has much love for this man)**

**Summary: Autumn and Dean have a little moment at Teenie's wedding. **

**A/N: Okay little over a year ago I heard this song for the first time and fell in love with it. I love Clay Walker and this song so reminded me of Autumn/Dean. Then last night I was catering a wedding and I FINALLY got the images in my head. Lyrics are bold, past is italics, and what's going on right now is just normal...I hope that isn't confusing. So enjoy! R&R!!**

After three years of begging, six months of planning, and 48 hours of coaxing it was finally done. Autumn rolled her shoulders and dropped into Dean's lap. The triplets were bouncing around on the dance floor. Their styles of dancing showed how greatly different each of them were. Denny was asleep, his head in Sam's lap while he and Darcy did the creepy stare into each other's eyes thing. Autumn relaxed back against her husband's chest.

"So we can finally stop talking about weddings, now?" he asked hopeful. He understood why this had been such a big deal for her. They had been married fast and easy. A court room few blocks up from the ice cream parlor John took the girls to afterwards.

"No, we have to start saving now for the girls." she teased and he groaned. He didn't even want to think about that just yet. Getting his sister in-law talked into marrying Will had been hard enough. You'd think after they had a kid and after they'd already decided they were spending their lives together that the whole walk down the aisle part would be easy. But of course not. From the moment Teenie had called to tell them she was pregnant until six months ago all Autumn had done was beg and plead that they get married. Dean wrapped his arms around his wife as she laid her head back on his shoulder. The DJ cracked a joke before playing the next song and the two of them had nothing else to do but listen to the lyrics and get lost.

**If I had it my way.  
This would be the first time that you made love.  
I'd be the first man that your hands touched.  
But we've both done our share of living.  
Takin chances we were given.  
I've never been big on looking back.  
I don't care if I'm your first love.  
But I'd love to be your last.**  
_Dean kissed her feverishly half afraid she'd back out as she always had. Her hands roamed his body. She kept hers securely out of reach of anything other than his hands and mouth. She still wasn't certain about doing this. He was even hesitant. Something told him she stood a very good chance of being the last girl he ever took to bed. _

_"Aut," he breathed unevenly. "Are you sure?" he asked. The water pouring from the shower head had steam rolling off her body and he cradled her in his arms best he could. _

_"Yeah." She smirked and finally came to him. It was too soon for either of them to profess undying love for each other. But neither was dumb enough to think that this act wasn't just that. She knew she meant something to him because he had waited. He knew he meant something to her because she'd stayed well away from all men after Billy-Jack. _  
**If I could do it over.  
I'd have waited for this moment to give my heart to you unbroken.  
But if our mistakes brought us together.  
Does it really matter whether, we were saints or sinners in the past  
I don't care if I'm your first love.  
I'd just love to be your last.**  
_Autumn took his hand delicately in hers slipping the simple gold band on his finger. "With this __ring I be wed." The judge didn't have time to tell him to kiss her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The judge laughed, he apparently hadn't expected the nervous little red head to do that. Dean just pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He knew why she was suddenly so relieved. She'd been terrified and he knew it. She was afraid he was going to back out and now there wasn't a chance for him to. Teenie 'aw'ed them. John clapped him on the back before hugging Autumn. _

_"Why don't I take the girls for the night?" John offered and the newly weds exchanged worried looks. _

_"We'll help him." Teenie offered her and Sam's services. Will had called to send his congratulations. Sam said Darcy sent hers too but it was hard to tell if he was being nice or if she really had. Autumn consented to this plan and soon as their family had left them alone in the hall she turned and hugged Dean to her. He thought she deserved better but knew she'd never accept anyone else, not that he complained. He kissed the top of her head. _

_"Well, Mrs. Winchester where are we going from here?" he prompted._

**All I know is what I see when I look at you.  
And all I see is what I'm feeling down inside.  
And all I'm feeling is the feeling that I finally got it right.**  
"Come on." Autumn hopped up taking his hand. "Dance with me?" He sighed and stood up.

"You know I hate to dance." he reminded her as she drug him to the floor.

"So what was that you were doing with Kayla and the tweenpop this morning?" she teased. They wrapped their arms around each other swaying to the music more than actually dancing. This was a slow enough song that there weren't any real moves needed. No skill, which was good because neither should be legally allowed to dance in public.

"Hey! Don't dis tweenpop. Its not all bad as you'd think." Dean defended. Autumn smiled rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Dork."  
**When I wake up tomorrow.  
I'm going to throw my arms around you.  
Thank my lucky stars I found you.  
Cause I know your heart has so much more than any man has touched before that.  
Nothing matters more to me than that.**  
That was true, and Dean knew it. He'd wake up to her alarm clock in the morning and just be glad for a few moments when she hit snooze that she was his. That he got to be the one to touch those secret forbidden places. Even if she teased him all of tonight. He held her closer. One day he knew he'd have to make up for not giving her this big wedding. She laid her head on his chest. It amused her that weddings actually got to him. He was being all soft. Of course three daughters had helped tenderize him a good bit too. The song was coming to an end and other couples were leaving the dance floor. It was getting late and they really should get the kids home. She should go get Charity. They were keeping her for the weekend.

"I'm your last right?" Dean asked suddenly and quietly and she fought not to laugh. Autumn leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes, Dean. You're the last." he nodded.

"So if you really love me why do you make me come to these things?" she didn't bother holding in the laugh now.

"You're a jerk." she accused. He kissed her forehead.

"Say's more about you though, since you love me."  
**I don't care if I'm your first love, but I'd love to be your last.**


	21. The Truth PostDeanAut

**Title: The Truth**

**Date: October first, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. We can petition though! I won't protest ownership.**

**Summary: After seeing Autumn in an interview on TV Dean decides he has to know the truth.**

**A/N: Hopefully none of you see all these future related oneshots as what WILL happen. Because they're all part of about three different options I'm considering for the future. Sometimes Dean and Autumn settle in to normalcy just fine. Others they break up and aren't reunite for ten years. Then the third option is that Autumn falls prey to some undecided monster and Kendra calls the first number in Autumn's journal, Dean's. Everything else doesn't change much. Its Dean and Autty who the world depends on. ANYWAY in this version of the future Autumn gives an interview on a talk show about her first novel and stating it as semi biographical (really its completely biographical but who would believe she was once attacked by demons?). So the host gets off talking about her life which leads to Autumn confessing she had Dean's child. Can't imagine why he'd hunt her down can you?**

Autumn pulled her sweater around her. She suddenly felt old. Here it was early August, 100 degree days and she was freezing. Of course it had just sprinkled a little rain, the sun was down dropping the mercury to a chilly 82. She was surprised it wasn't humid. The kids were all at summer camps, this was her one week a year to sit back and take a breather. Which also made it the one week a year she could be anywhere near Pinecrest. So the last two summers when the kids shipped off she'd go stay with Kit and Josh. Seven days in her hometown were usually more than enough to fill her for a year. This trip had been no different.

The first day she'd mostly just caught up and pigged out with the boys. The next day they took her on a tour of the the town, it was no longer the tiny village she'd grown up in. They had a McDonald's and three different chain banks. She was glad to spend the third day wandering the farm and woods. She had never made a better decision I this town than giving them this land. Everything was just the same as it had been in her teens. The fences had all been replaced, barns got new roofs a few years back, but otherwise all was unchanged. She sighed taking one last longing gaze at the reflection of the moon on the pond. She needed to get back in to the barns before the boys got worried.

She trailed slowly back toward the barnyard. She could see Kit and Josh's silhouettes in the kitchen window. She paused to watch them a minute. Their body language led her to believe they were discussing something that caused them both a good deal of discomfort. Not wanting to witness anything she shouldn't she slipped over a small hill behind the barn to the red embers that remained of their fire. She prodded them back to life tossing some more brush on to feed the tiny flames she managed to bring back. She played with the sleeves of her sweater debating on shedding it. She picked up the rake and brought some little bits that had escaped the flames back up, containing the ash.

"Shouldn't you know better than to play with fire?" a male voice called from the darkness. She rolled her eyes, it was familiar and nonthreatening. She dismissed it for now as being Josh or Kit.

"Its hardly a dangerous thrill." she quipped.

"I don't know, Aut. You make it sound like you've got the American dream. A bonfire should be the height of danger thrills for you." She spun around her heart ceasing in her chest. Suddenly she couldn't breath and she had to sit down. The man who had broke her solitude rushed forward worried despite how wronged he felt by her. She just stared at him when the firelight lit his features. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ngh." she choked nodding.

"For a writer you're really not so good with words." He teased kneeling in front of her so he could see the hazel eyes he had loved so dearly.

"You caught me off guard." she admitted.

"That was never possible before." He told her. "I didn't think I'd see the day you were that off guard."

"You've been gone nearly ten years, Dean. I've stopped looking for you to walk back in." He corked his brow. Why had she ever looked for that? She had banished him. It wasn't his choice to leave. "Why _are_ you here?"

"I saw you on TV. Finally hit it big outside the kiddie realm. I wanted to congratulate you." he lied.

"Thanks. But I doubt you happened to be in the area. How did you even know I was here?"

"I went to the house. No one was home, some kid was mowing your lawn. He said you went to visit the girl's uncles." Dean shrugged. "I doubted they moved. I was in hopes though to see the girls. Its better this way though." He was starting to lose his nerve and ramble. Why the hell did this have to be so difficult? So she had admitted on national television in front of the whole country that she had had his son.

"Dean, would you please just ask and get it over with?" She begged for him to relieve the tension.

"Is he ours?" He asked after a moment of silence. She was shocked that he hadn't claimed their son as his alone but credited her too.

"Yes," she nodded.

"How?" He asked. There were too many 'how's that he wanted answered. How had it happened? How could she not tell him? How was the boy?

"I'd taken a home test about a week before that day. That day I had the doctor confirmed it. I had miscarried twice before with Billy-Jack. My mother miscarried half a dozen times just between me and Athena. I was scared. I couldn't stand the thought of telling you. We had talked about kids of our own. But weren't planning anything. I knew you wanted one. I knew soon as I told you you'd have gotten your hopes up. I couldn't disappoint you like that. If I lost our baby," her voice cracked. Dean turned away, as much to roll a log near her to sit as to hide his emotions. "The hunt was easy. I knew I couldn't handle you hunting and being pregnant with the girls underfoot. So when Jen called I made a decision. It was selfish. I hated it. You can't imagine how many times I've regretted it over the years. If I lost him I'd never have to tell you. You would never have to know what you had lost. Then when he was born." she smiled. There was something to the glitter in her eyes just then that he'd never remembered seeing. "I knew I would have to tell you. Sooner or later I would have to tell you. But I was stupid and selfish again. I had betrayed you. I thought I'd been protecting you but you wouldn't have seen it like that. So I kept putting it off."

Dean couldn't decided what to ask next and they sat quietly. Neither were aware of their close proximity. Neither noticed that he had taken her hand and folded it into his. Dean was still angry with her, still wanted to shake her. She was wrong. How was it possible she could be so wrong? Hadn't she known him better than anyone? Hadn't she read him more easily than anyone had ever read a person? She had always seen through his facade. She had always been able to see his pain and to curb his attitude. It seemed impossible to him that she would have thought he could be upset with her over a miscarriage. It wasn't possible that she could truly believe he'd hold the betrayal of protecting herself, the girls, and even him against her. He found it difficult to hold anything against her.

"Marion Denis Winchester." She whispered. He asked her to repeat it, not having caught her words. "Had he been a girl he'd have been Mary Denise Winchester. For your mom and my uncle. They brought us together. I'd like to believe we'd have found each other sooner or later anyway but we wouldn't have. Kansas and Ohio aren't exactly neighbors. I never lied to him about you either. I've sugar coated some things. Our relationship, our lives were too complicated for a nine year old to understand."

"He has my name." Was all Dean could say marveling over her choice.

"I use it too," she blurted out and he caught the blush on her face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, you just have to call first. I want you apart of his life, Dean. I've wanted you in all of it. We can work out custody, even." She was so willing.

"And the girls?"

"Kelly will be hard for you to win over again. Kayla doesn't trust people. But you still have Kendra's heart." she told him.

"Can I see them too?" he pressed.

"They're teenagers, Dean. I don't even see them. But if you can get them to clear their calendar, have at it." She nodded giving her consent. "We still have a guest room. Do you still hunt?"

"Yeah," he told her. She had done so much with her life after he'd left. He couldn't admit that he had floundered without her. Hunting was all he knew and he didn't have the gull to try anything new. Old dogs can't learn new tricks.

"The guest room is your between them, then. As long as the kids are okay with it."

"You should hate me." He said after another long stretch of silence where they just watched the fire.

"Why?" she asked obviously confused.

"I chose a hunt over you and the girls." He explained. Then it had made sense to him. He had been convinced he could just come back. But the finality of what he'd done settled heavier than what it truly was during that hunt. In an act of pure cowardice he never tried going back.

"I would have." she told him. "The girls and I were fine. We would still be safe without you. Innocents needed you. Took me nine months to come around to any sort of logical thinking about it though. I knew you would make that choice and I knew I would too." she shrugged. "I've never hated you, Dean. I'm surprised Kit and Josh haven't come after you with the shot gun yet though."

"I talked to them before I came out here." he said.

"No blood shed?"

"None that didn't deserve to be shed." There was another beat of silence. Autumn was starting to realize how often they had just read each other's movements instead of speaking. How little had changed even though everything had changed. "Tell me about the kids." He asked.

He couldn't have found a better subject. Autumn was in love with her role as a mother. It was so obvious in the way her eyes lit up at the mention of her children. She told him first about Denny, his son. She spared no detail pulling her phone from her pocket to show him pictures. The girls followed. He prodded her on whenever she came near stopping. Josh came out to check on them but seeing that they were comfortably settled he went back inside without a word. He and Kit went to bed and the sun rose on the two of them sitting on the porch swing, where they had retreated after their neglect killed the fire. There were still a lot of questions. Still a lot of knots that needed tied. But with the truth known it somehow made the daunting tasks ahead of them seem manageable.


	22. Back in this Cigarette PostDeanAut

**Song/Title: Back in This Cigarette**

**Artist: Jason Aldean**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...How sad is that?**

**Summary: Dean spends a night in a motel room after leaving Autumn.**

**A/N: This song is actually on my MP3 Player. Today I was trying to avoid conversation with my grandfather so I actually plugged both earbuds in my ears and for the first time listened to the music. It just struck me so much as a Dean thing. I DO apologize though for focusing on this point in Autumn and Dean's relationship so much. But you have to understand that A: I'm a country girl when it comes to music. I may deny it as much as I like but a LOT of country songs are heartbreak songs. B: It is a very critical point in there relationship and I will never find one perfect way of displaying all the emotions going on in the few scenes that make up the sequence. Then finally C: I love to see Autumn and Dean hurting. I know its mean but I can't help myself. Anyway I work all Friday and Saturday then I'm spending all day Sunday at the last Oktoberfest of the season. So R&R and I'll try to get you chapter 2 of Bread Crumbs on Monday.**

Dean looks over at the glowing numbers of the digital alarm clock with bloodshot eyes. It takes him a moment to get his eyes focused enough to make the blurry red smears become numbers. 2:00 AM. He pulls at the frayed threads of his memory to find the last time he was here. Two o'clock in an empty motel room, warm beers with a lower alcohol contain than his urine, and a pack of smokes. He can't even remember the last time he lit up let alone the last time he was hurting this bad. Of course she was screening her calls. He knew she would. She'd still be pissed at him. But it wasn't until he got the machine that he realized how final his decision had been. They were supposed to be Autumean, Deantumn. Not even separable enough to have individual names.

"Damn filthy blood suckers!" he spat taking another drag. If it weren't for them. Them and Jen. "The bitch." He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the door. He was so far lost in his state he hadn't even bothered to set up the salt lines. Some part of him nagged at him for being so lazy. Even if she hated his guts she would smack him around for being so careless. Now the anger turned in on himself. "You're a real piece of work, you know it?" He asked. "A bastard if I've ever met one."

If he had just said no he'd be sound asleep his arms around her. He closes his eyes and could see the auburn locks of hair cascading over lilac pillow cases. Pale, thin, and scarred arms entangled in a knot of blankets. He could taste the sticky sweetness of the goodnight kiss that would have long since faded away. He could smell her shampoo and the extra cup of fabric softener she always used on the kids things and bedding. She would be snoring softly and he'd have to squeeze her slightly every once in a while because she would stop breathing. Who would squeeze her now?

_It's two A.M. in my new home, this motel room  
An ash tray full of lucky strikes  
A half spent case of warm Bud Lite  
Countin' regrets, fightin' back tears  
Retracing' steps, getting' no where_

_Callin your name, it's a waste of my breath  
There's no reaching you across this cold and empty bed  
Stirrin' up ashes, tryin' to find passion  
Where there's no love left  
It's like tryin to put smoke back in this cigarette_

He picks himself up snubbing out his cigarette and downing the last of the beer. He tosses the can on the floor knocking over the pyramid he'd built from his empties. Then drops, still clothed, into the lumpy bed and spring stabs him. He had screwed up. Was there ever going to be a way to fix this? He considered driving home. The hunt was handled. Jen had called him just before he called home. She found someone else he wasn't needed. She had no idea what she'd done by calling him in the first place. How could he have chosen a hunt over his girls? He wasn't his father. Dean had always promised Autumn that their family came first. It was one of the conditions of their life. She had been lenient. She had let him slip back into the only world he knew.

There had been times he'd been stressed out. He had met his breaking point. But she was his lifeline. When demons had messed with his mind she always put the shattered pieces back together. When a spirit broke his body she mended it. When he was beyond reach she was there. She was faithful and loyal even when he gave her no reason to be. He knew on some level he had never deserved her. That was never clearer to him than it was now.

He moves just enough to shut out the lights and let the cold darkness consume him. He wants to be consumed. Something brushes across his chest. A familiar feeling. He reaches to catch the hand the fingertips belonged to only to have his hand go through the phantom his mind had created. He rolls over burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't take this, not now. She blows in his ear, emitting a slight giggle. "Stop it!" he growls. He wasn't even sure if he was addressing the hallucination or himself. Soon the sun would rise. It had to rise soon and he could check out. He had to get out of here. He had to occupy his mind again.

_Come sunrise, guess I'll checkout and ditch this town  
Put a few more miles between us  
And keep driving till finally mend this broken trust  
Hangin' my hopes on highway signs  
If I lie here I'll loose my mind_

_Callin your name, it's a waste of my breath  
There's no reaching' you across this cold and empty bed  
Stirrin' up ashes, tryin' to find passion  
Where there's no love left  
It's like tryin to put smoke back in this cigarette_

He cleans up his mess, something he didn't usually do. But it keeps him busy. He kept replaying his last moments with Autumn again. Every time he saw the heartbreak in her eyes. Every time he caught the ache in her voice. But the more he watched it the more he saw other things. The third time he caught the quiver of her lip when she looked down saying she loved him. The tenth time he saw her twist her left ring finger in an almost violent manner, she had to of broke or dislocated it. The seventeenth time he saw fear invading her hazel eyes. Why had she been afraid? It wasn't fear he was used to seeing. This wasn't fear of the supernatural. This wasn't fear for his life or the girls. This...This was fear of a whole nother nature. She was afraid to be alone. Afraid to be without him. So why had she said goodbye?

_I may never know the reasons why  
But someday I'm gonna see the good in your goodbye_

_Callin your name, it's a waste of my breath  
There's no reaching' you across this cold and empty bed  
Stirrin' up ashes, tryin' to find passion  
Where there's no love left  
It's like tryin to put smoke back in this cigarette_


	23. Regrets

**Title: Regrets**

**Summary: A Billy-Jack story. Billy-Jack reflects on some of his biggest mistakes in life and how he wishes he could go back and fix them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but everything else in here is mine.**

**A/N: Chapter two should be up later today or tomorrow. I got distracted by this yesterday. Been in a bit of a BJ mood. R&R plz!**

"Sleep." I ordered gently. Kendra wrapped an arm around a shivering Kayla and Kelly went stiff in her bed.

"Just go back to bed, Daddy." Kendra demanded her voice mere seconds from hysteria. My parents were still sound asleep. There was no one and nothing to distract me but my girls and the mere sight of me sent them into fits. I stepped closer with the intent on kissing them goodnight and tucking them in tighter. But Kendra sat straight up putting herself between me and her sisters. Her big blue eyes fixed on mine. "Daddy you're scaring them. Go away." She was firm and strong so unlike her mother and aunt. I had no choice but to turn on my heel and stumbled back to my bedroom.

"Damn it!" I growled at myself. I picked up the whiskey bottle that I'd found hidden in the hay loft today and slammed it in the trash can with enough force that it shattered. I slumped down into the chair against the wall. It was the same chair Huston, Hudson, and I had propped a board against to ramp Hotwheels up and down. It was the same chair Autumn had sat on the day I'd proposed to her. The same chair Martha had sat on when she told me she was pregnant. I wanted to pick it up and smash it too. No single item should be able to taunt me so much. Nothing should be able to remind me of everyone I'd once held and were now gone. I reached for my phone, which was lying on his single bed. The cold plastic burnt my skin and I dropped it. What was the point? Who would answer me?

There was a notebook peeking out from under my bed and I reached down tugging it free. I'd brought it to my first few AA meetings and then it became an excuse not to go: I'd lost it. They talked a lot about who they'd hurt with their drinking. Mine wasn't the only horror story in there. I was one of millions and some how that never seemed to help. I leaned forward, leaving the notebook on the floor. My elbows dug into my knees and my face fell being supported by my hands. I'd hurt my girls too. I add them to the list. It wasn't a list of people I'd wronged I was a list of things I regretted. How was it possible for a man to have lived long as I had and barely have a single day of his life that wasn't riddled with regret?

I regretted not being around more when Lila was sick. Maybe if I'd been there Autumn wouldn't have had to handle everything on her own. Maybe if I'd been there she wouldn't have had to become so preoccupied with herself and Athena that she completely missed her father's telltale signs. She wouldn't have been orphaned if I'd bucked up. Tears had scared me so much back then. I would have done anything to avoid seeing a single teardrop fall. They fell like spring rain in the Daemon house those few years. I should have been there. Lila was my second mother. She was the mom who always had fresh baked cookies and hand squeezed juice. She was the mom who always had the warmest hugs and even when she was scolding you her eyes seemed to smile showing her undying love.

That had been what made me fall for Autumn. She was so like her mother in that way. No matter what her mouth said her eyes said more. Her eyes couldn't lie. I wished they could. I regretted the way I reacted to what her eyes told me. I wanted my Autumn though. It seemed logical to me at the time. She was a fighter. She never back down from anything. Autumn was the girl next door, sure, but was smarter, sweeter, and twice as beautiful as the head cheerleader. She was everything any guy could want and after losing her parents she had ever right to me a wreck. Who wouldn't have been? There had been no call for me to be so rough with her. But I believe so much that if I made it clear that life sucks and the only way you'll survive is to fight back that I'd get my Autumn back.

I hated the taste. Huston pressed the cool can to my hand that night in the Loft. "It's a party man! Let loose." He'd crooned. He and Hudson had been drinking. Marty and their girls had split a beer mixing it into their cokes. Autumn and I had been the only ones to refuse. We'd been the only ones to shake our heads and repeat all those after school specials. But Huston had a way about him that won me over. It tasted awful and still I chugged it down proving I was as much a man as they were. One led to two which should have stopped there but before I knew it I'd choked down six and was feeling no pain. I should have let Autumn go home with the boys. I should have gone home with the boys. Instead I really hurt her for the first time. Sure, before I had pushed her. I had knocked her down and I had yelled but I'd never done what I did then. Her eyes didn't lie then but that was when they started to learn how. I pressed her against the wall of that stupid club. She was wearing this miniskirt that would have made the pope himself think sinful thoughts. A drunken 16 year old boy stood no chance.

I regretted that our first time was against her will and in a bar. That she cried the whole time she drove us back home and that it was months before she could meet my eyes again. I regretted that I ever did anything to her to make her hide from me. Drinking became a regular thing. Anytime we had a party there was drinking and we were a large enough group by ourselves that every time we were together without parents was a party. Martha and Josh's parents had moved to Florida leaving them alone with the house. Josh was pushing 21 by then and was, as he'd always been, wrapped around Autumn's little finger. Autumn did whatever I asked. She was terrified of me. She was terrified that I'd turn on Athena next.

I regret that little Teenie had to clean up my mess. I regret that child of hope and wonder was forced to grow up too fast because I couldn't keep my head. I regret that when Autumn got a job waitressing I sat in the parking lot watching her the whole time. I regret that I threatened the old man she helped out in trade from the Mustang. I regret that I broke Hudson's nose when he went shutterbug with Autumn when all he was supposed to do was show her how to fix the damn car. I regret that I ruined a friendship from the crib with Hudson and Huston. I regret that I didn't send their parents flowers or speak to them for ten years. I regret that I didn't go to their funeral. I regret that I made fun of Teenie for hurting so much over losing her first love. I regret making things so horrible for Autumn that she had to go away to school just so she wouldn't lose her mind. I regret every time I hit her. Every time I pushed her down a flight of stairs or left her no choice but to sleep with me to avoid beatings. I regret that I got her pregnant twice in the span of our relationship and beat her senseless when she lost the first one. I regret when she purposed we take Teenie and leave town that I freaked out and put her through a wall.

I watched tears hit the wooden floor pooling and flowing toward the cracks between the boards. I cried bitterly as the next part of my life came into view of my mind's eye. After I chased away Autumn and Athena I turned on the only friend I had left I the world. That stupid graduation party for some guy I hadn't spoken to since Sunday school. How I could have taken advantage of Marty when all she asked for was a ride I'll never understand. I did well though. When she told me she was pregnant and that I was the only guy she'd slept with all summer I did good. I stayed clean. I didn't have one drink. I had learned my lesson until my parents got involved and forced me to marry her. I tried so hard to explain that it would never work. Josh fought so hard to keep it from happening. Martha called her parents and begged to live with them but they turned her away. She didn't have a choice. She lost her future and caved to my mother's will. Martha was broken and I saw Autumn all over again.

I knew the whole time that I was an abusive bastard. When I was sober I knew what was wrong. When I was sober I saw everything and tried to talk her into leaving me. "Just take the girls and go Marty. Don't call me don't write. I can't ever hear of you or I'll find you." I had begged her so many times. She was afraid. Like a dog that had run into the electric fence one too many times she wasn't going to try for freedom when it was really in her grasp. I had been so pissed when she got pregnant with Nick. I screwed up time and time again.

I stood up and paced my room. If the fire hadn't killed her sooner or later I would have. My son would have grown up to act just like me. My daughters are going to grow up thinking this is normal: That a man should hit a woman. I've been trying though. Autumn will take them away if I don't try. Until tonight when I found the last of my hidden stash I'd done well. A moment of weakness. Kayla would wear long sleeves to church this Sunday. My hand print was shirt to be on her tiny arm. All she'd done was spilled the milk. I'd grabbed her arm turning her around so fast and hard her head hit the counter. That sickening pop still echoed in my mind. Mom turned up the TV and Dad had sat motionless. Kelly bit back a scream. Kendra jumped into action. She had told Kelly to clean up the mess and talked me into letting Kayla go. There was a goose egg on the back of Kayla's head but she never cried. She never once made a noise she just sat there on the floor while Kendra held her pressing a frozen bag of peas to her head staring at me.

I went back to my bed and picked up the phone dialing a number I knew by heart. It rang three times before he picked up. It was never a good sign when Dean answered Autumn's phone. It meant she couldn't handle me right now. "I need to talk to Autumn." I told him.

"No, you don't need her. She sure as hell doesn't need your shit. Unless something is wrong with the girls don't ever call this number." the hunter growled. He had every right to me angry with me. I had hurt Autumn more than he could even conceive. I hurt her more every time I call her. She belongs to Dean now and its well within his rights to protect her.

"Dean, who called?" I heard her voice in the background.

"Him."

"BJ?" She was on the line now. "What's wrong?" Her voice was urgent. I knew I was scaring her.

"I'm taking the girls to stay with Josh and Kit for a while. If you want to talk to them call there." I explained. This was the beginning of the end. I didn't give her time to respond I just hung up. I wanted her to comfort me. I wanted her to tell me it would all work out but she wasn't going to do that. It wasn't her job anymore.

I've done a lot of things in my life that were wrong. There is a gun in the linen closet down the hall. If I was smart I would go down to that closet and end the nightmare. But my little Kendra would come find me. My parents wouldn't even stir. Kelly and Kayla would be too afraid. Kenny would crawl out of bed and come find me. She'd be covered in my blood in her blind panic. I wouldn't do that. There was nothing I wouldn't give to keep them clean of my sins. There was nothing I wouldn't do to go back and tell Huston no. But I have nothing to give and can do nothing. This is my bed and I must lie in it.


	24. TireswingBrokenarm Darcy Prompt

**Title: Swing/broken arm Darcy prompt**

**Disclaimer: Darcy Valover belongs to Seerblack. Sam and Dean Winchester belong to Kripke.**

**Claimer: Autumn and Athena Daemon and Will Raining are mine. If you wanna use them just ask.**

**Summary: Athena forces the gang into taking a day off... Too bad she didn't have Sam check to see the future forcast first. **

**A/N: Seer gave me the prompt the other night of Darcy breaking her arm on a tire swing. I can't come up with a title so for now I'm using the prompt. If anyone has a title send it my way. If you have a prompt send it my way. I've been sick the last three days so I'm a little behind. I hope to get Chapter Three of Bread Crumbs up by this weekend. Its going to be a short fic far as number of chapters. For those of you who read but don't review, I always read and review those who do the same for me. You give take an extra minute to review me I'll give you a hour of my life. That's fair isn't it? Anyway I need to scat there are things flashing and I need to find out why. R&R**

"Shut up and suit up." Athena ordered as her best friend and sister began to protest.

The boys had been easier to talk into this, though she believed this had a lot to do with having their respective girls in bathing suits alone on the river. They hadn't really taken any time off that wasn't recouping in the last year. Autumn and Dean would take their weekends here and there that were more driving alone ahead of Sam and Athena to the next hunt. They were the only couple out of the three to have racked enough hours to be reluctant to spend the whole day together without any work talk. Darcy considered herself lucky when Sam managed to return a phone call within 24 hours of her leaving a message. Teenie and Will were caught somewhere in the middle. A lot of their relationship would be crammed into two or three days at the resort while research, car repairs and restocking took place. All-in-all today was well over due, so, Athena had taken the liberty to free all six of them. This wasn't an easy task. She had found and organized everything they'd need, she was on her game and not about to fall until she had Will there to catch her.

It took another hour before she had everyone assembled to her satisfaction. This hour included travel time, putting them on the river. Darcy was making faces at the back of Autumn and Dean's heads as they moved down the bank. It seemed like no matter how much alone time those two booked- it wasn't enough. Athena couldn't blame them either. She knew their plans. They wanted to adopt the girls, they wanted to play Hallmark. There would never be alone time for them after that. Sam took Darcy's arm and nodded in the opposite direction. Athena groaned inwardly they were doing that creepy mind-thing again. She _liked_ her Sam talking. She hated when the two spent much time together, it seemed like afterwards Sam would attempt to beam his thoughts into her head.

"Just a little further." Sam promised speaking out loud for the first time since they'd met up that morning.

"Where are you taking me?" Darcy demanded fighting the girly impulse to giggle. Sam had taken her away from the others alone and his thoughts were all just as warm and bubbly as she felt. He was managing, very well she might add, to keep their destination a secret.

"Patience," he bid kissing her forehead. The physical contact was enough for her to get a peek in his mind. She couldn't make sense of what he was thinking. She let him take her hand; his mind was even more guarded now as he led her on. The trees along the bank seemed to creep closer to the water and he stopped, putting her directly in front of him. Without a second thought she leaned back into his chest.

"There." he pointed and she stared after his finger. There was a tire hanging in midair over the water. He must have picked up her confusion because he chuckled.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Dar?" He teased.

"What are we going to do?" She finally asked. The tire swayed slightly in the breeze and she was able to see the rope it hung from.

"It's a tire swing," he told her plainly moving to climb the little incline to the tree the tire hung from. Darcy followed after him, the rope didn't look safe at all. He _couldn't_ be serious about this.

"_Sam, you're going to kill yourself." _She warned him but he shook his head.  
"_Teenie and I have come up here a dozen times." _He answered trying to comfort her. It didn't have that affect. The idea of Teenie having done something with Sam that she hadn't irked her.

"_When did you have the time?"_

"_How long do you think it really takes for the two of us to pack the cars? We'd make trips up here when walking John. The rabbits were too busy to __notice."_ he explained. She wanted to ask further questions as to why it had never come up but didn't want to come off as a crazy. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes discarding the unwanted clothing in a heap by the tree's trunk.

"Kiss for luck?" She consented and he cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his lips against hers in an almost teasing manner before grabbing the rope and swinging himself over the tire. He swung haphazardly out over the little cliff. It couldn't have been more than a ten foot drop but recent floods had pushed the rocks from up river down a bit. If he fell it wouldn't be a cosy landing. Darcy watched as he leaned against the tree truck. He whooped and hollered, laughing at the faces she'd make in turn for his idiotic bliss. She could just see the rope snapping and him plummeting. He would hit his head, the water wasn't too deep here but deep enough that he'd go under and drown. His mind enclosed around hers comfortingly. The next time the rope came in he stopped himself.

"Come on." He held out his hand for her.

"You're crazy." She told him denying his wish.

"Probably.' He agreed, 'Please?" Then came the Sam Winchester puppy dog pout. There was no resisting that. She wasn't as giving in the stripping department, parting only with her shoes before joining him. Sam situated her so that he was wrapped around her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"_Ready?"_ He asked and she nodded gripping the rope. He kicked off again swinging them out. Darcy clenched her eyes shut not willing to look the first few swings. Slowly, however, Sam's arms wrapped protectively around her won her over. She opened her eyes and was amazed.

"_Its like flying."_ she marveled. Sam chuckled.

"Dean would never do this." She giggled. He wouldn't, Dean would come up with an excuse not to and Autumn would support it. She was such an enabler sometimes. Darcy was just starting to get comfortable and enjoy the ride when they dropped, her heart found its way into her throat. She gasped sucking in water- her left arm hit something hard with enough force that even underwater she heard the crack. She gasped again as the pain surged through her body. There were three or four seconds of blind panic before a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She wasn't sure what was happening until the cool mud was under her and she was coughing up water. Sam was over her, looking her over and pointedly keeping her attention from her arm.

"You okay?" He asked when she seemed capable of answer.

"No." She ground. "My arm is broken." She looked at it despite his alarm. It was bent at a horrible angle. The sight of it caused her to dry heave.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked standing up. She nodded, she thought she could. He helped her to her feet and she wobbled a moment leaning heavily into him. They moved as quickly as they could down the bank back to where they'd left the others.

Autumn and Dean were called and ordered more than agreed to meeting them at the hospital. Piling into the Comino was more difficult this time but Will wasn't about to hand over the keys to his baby and Teenie wasn't going to leave her friend's side when she was hurting but they managed, as long as they didn't get pulled over. Autumn and Dean arrived at the ER at the same time Darcy's paperwork was handed over to a nurse and she was taken back behind the thin cotton curtains. Teenie had taken the first post leaving Sam and Will to sit rather uncomfortably in the waiting room.

"I though Darcy went off the cliff." Dean said soon as he found the boys. Autumn's eyes went wide as she pointed for him to take his seat.

"What the hell happened to your head?" Sam had sat soon as Autumn motioned him to. He knew she'd only climb up on a chair if she had to. When Dean had addressed damage to his head Sam had reached for it but Autumn swatted them away.

"Will, go get papers so we can get him emitted while we're here too." She ordered.

"Man, you don't want that if she's going to beat you up." Dean teased.

"The rope broke. Dar looks worse." Sam told them. "How bad is it?"

"You have a serious goose egg, its split open a bit too." Autumn told him licking her thumb and rubbing away dried blood. "Where are your clothes?"

"On the cliff." He answered. Will returned with the papers and Dean sat down to fill them out. A nurse came and took him back to the bed next to Darcy's. Teenie was sitting in a chair between the two beds and looked up when he came in. She knew who was coming without looking. Not only had she memorized Sam's manner of walking but she knew what it meant when Darcy tensed up like that. She didn't notice anything else suggesting there was a restless spirit in the room so it had to be Sam. She offered him a weak smile.

"Wondered how long it would take Will to point that out." She said.

"Dean and Autumn are here." He told her. It was his way of asking her to leave and Athena nodded standing up. She kissed Darcy's forehead.

"I'll be in the waiting room." She told the younger girl before leaving. The two waited until their little blond friend was gone before Sam took her seat.

"The nurse is going to make you get back in the bed." Darcy told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked ignoring her statement.

"Morphine." Darcy grinned. "Oh and the doctor with the cute butt, he's sleeping with the bottle blond nurse." Sam raised a brow attempting to hide his amusement.

"I see drugs make you forget privacy."

"No, she told us. He won't leave his wife and she's pissed.' Darcy told him a little too cheerfully, 'Did you notice that the design on the wallpaper makes little monster people?"

Sam glanced at the wallpaper and couldn't see the people she was talking about.

"No, but as long as they stay on the wall I think we're safe." Darcy was silent a moment and Sam decided to hold her hand.

"You're cute when you worry." She announced. He chuckled, he'd wondered if she didn't drink because she was mean when intoxicated but that didn't seem to be the case. She was getting close to slapping his ass and saying 'I love ya man'. He didn't have time to come up with a comeback however. A nurse came in to wheel Darcy to x-ray and another began to work Sam over.

It took three hours, and numerous phone calls to Jen promising everyone was fine, before they were both released to the care of their family. Sam had a mild concussion so it was nothing to worry about though someone just had to keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours. Darcy, obviously, hadn't gotten off so easily -having broken her arm in two places, she would be casted and more or less out of commission for the next 6-8 weeks. Sam promised her that she wouldn't be on her own those weeks either. He fully intended on being with her.

"Well, Teen, you have a very strange idea of what makes a fun day off." Will teased as they collapsed in the living room of the Daemon-Winchester cabin. Teenie settled in his lap her head on his shoulder.

"Darcy and I planned the whole thing out. Even Autumn had to respect Dr. Hinny." She told him with a kiss.

"The man was all ass." Autumn said. "He asked about my situation, with a wedding ring on."

"And he wasn't assaulted?" Will asked shocked.

"She didn't tell me or he would have been." Dean answered.

"What's the point? We break the doctor who is going to fix the idiots who can't spot a rotted rope?" she asked. Darcy and Sam however were settled comfortably in the large arm chair carrying on a silent conversation.

"I've got to head out in the morning." Will announced when the room fell silent. "I have a lead on a case."

"Guess that means Sam and Dar will be camping out in the Big House tonight." Teenie pouted.

"You can still bunk with me." Will assured his girlfriend.

"Anyone else think its sick that we're all paired off?" Dean asked.

"Kind of makes you think God's a sappy fangirl when shit like this happens." Autumn agreed.

"Well if that's the case,' Teenie said as if she really had any insight. 'The two of you won't make it."

"We'd better make the best of the time we have then, Aut." Dean said hopping up off the couch. Autumn grinned getting up to follow him out the front door.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut. Now we're left alone with the mushy silent ones." Teenie giggled.

"They won't notice we're missing." She promised wiggling her eyebrows. It was very true too. Darcy was nestled down in Sam's side her ear pressed over his heart and her body growing steadily more tired. Sam had an arm wrapped around her drifting in and out himself. It had been a long day.


	25. Fearless KendraLuke

**Title/Song: Fearless**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the artist, or Supernatural. **

**Summary: Kendra and Luke finally go from childhood sweethearts to dating.**

**A/N: You can probably tell I had TOO much fun writing this one. I love working with the kids. I've got a "Wee!Hunters" fic I play with from time to time. Seeing the kids as they grow up and conquer various milestones with hunter parents is always amusing for me. In this Dean left before he even knew Autumn was pregnant. He never knew actually so don't expect to see him.**

"You're sure?" Kelly asked from her place on Kendra's bed. They'd only turned 16 last week and it was on that day that Luke had asked Kendra out. Kayla sat on her bed across the room watching Kendra go through her collection of baseball caps looking for the one Luke's father had bought her when they went to a ball game five or six years ago.

"No, I thought I'd ruin a friendship on a whim." Kendra snapped.

"Lukey wouldn't hold it against you." Kayla assured her. "We're practically family what is he going to do, wave from the mail box?" Kelly glanced at her shocked by this proposal.

"Guys, can we drop it? I'm going to go out with him and what happens happens. It's no big deal." Kendra dismissed them. "Unless you have worth saying: scram." Kelly rolled her eyes pushing off the bed, leaving Kayla following after her silently. Kendra dressed the same as she always did when hanging out with Luke. The only difference being that her jeans didn't have holes wore in them, her t-shirt lacked stains, and she'd chosen her school shoes instead of the well wore pair that she usually wore. She screwed the cap on her head, running fingers lovingly over the threadbare bill. This hat had seen her through a lot. It had jokingly become her good luck charm, and it made her nervous to think Luke would notice that.

"You shouldn't be this old." Kendra turned around to face the voice of the only woman she'd ever known to risk hell to be a mother of children who weren't her own. Autumn had her arms folded over her chest as she leaned against the door frame. As she seemed to do when feeling sentimental the red headed former huntress was wearing her ex's flannel shirt over an old t-shirt. "You should still be I pigtails and yelling at Josh for making you wear a dress on Sundays. " Kendra smiled remembering such fights.

"Boys do not wear dresses." She said dragging out her old argument. Autumn's lip quivered as she pulled it into a smile.

"He's down stairs waiting for you." She finally said after a long moment of just looking at her surrogate daughter.

"I'm not making a mistake am I?" Kendra asked showing a weakness she claimed not to have: fear.

"Kenny, that boy has talked of nothing more than marrying you since third grade. It boggles my mind that he figured out what love is before me but he actually loves you. If I thought he'd hurt you or that the two of you wouldn't be able to handle this like adults I wouldn't have allowed it." Autumn assured her. It wasn't exactly what Kendra had expected to hear. She didn't want to be reminded the proper name for his affection but somehow coming from Autumn it was comforting. She nodded.

"I guess I should go down before Denny steals him." The young blond said.

"No," Luke shook his head. "That's not how it works at all." The little freckled red head stared at him with big green eyes boring into him. It made him a little uncomfortable. He'd seen photos of the boy's father and knew they shared a lot of facial features but the eyes the most. It struck him that Dean Winchester, Kendra hero, was staring at him from somewhere in that boy and for the first time in his life he wanted as far from the child as physically possible.

"Then where _do_ babies come from? That's how the doggy worked." Denny pushed forward. Luke washed a hand over his face. Kayla and Kelly were sitting on the couch opposite him watching intently to see how he would answer this.

"When a mommy and daddy are married, have a house of their own, steady jobs, and a lot of other grown up stuff and they love each other very much God gives them a baby as a reward for being such good people. I don't know how your dog got his foot stuck in Janie's dog and I was fairly sure Wolverine was neutered." Luke explained as well as he could. There were so many different versions of this fairy tale that kids were taught he hardly knew which one was the right one to tell a kid who was the child of two hunters. Didn't ten year old boys have better things to worry about anyway? Wasn't there a cardboard box mission to mars he should be tending to? Luke was edging closer and closer to a full on melt down when Kendra finally entered the room followed closely behind by her mother.

"Hey," Kendra said her voice a shier than he'd ever heard it before.

"Hey." He returned lamely. Oh tonight was going to be super awkward.

"It rained." she commented.

"Yes it did." He nodded. Kelly and Kayla started giggling.

"Girls, take Denny and go check his homework." Autumn dismissed the rest of her brood. As soon as the rest of the children were out of the room she motioned for the two of them to sit as she sat on the coffee table. "Okay here's the rules little ones." She told them in a teasing business tone. "She's home by ten. That's an hour later than anyone else would get her, Luke. Don't make me regret it. If something happens and you can't get home on time call me. Your father and I trust the two of you, probably more than we should. But don't think that will stop us from climbing up your asses first time you slip up. Kendra you are not to drive. I know you can but until we go and get your license you're not to get behind that wheel without me." She paused looking the two of them over and bit her lip. "Just be careful and get home safe." She bid.

"Mom don't I always take care of our girl?" Luke asked. Autumn laughed.

"Okay, true enough. You two go and have fun." She got up and kissed both of their foreheads.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_  
Dinner went off better than either had hopped it would. Once out of the house they were free to settle into their normal routines. They talked about school and Luke told Kendra about the awkward conversation her brother had trapped him in before she'd come down stairs. They laughed and teased completely forgetting that this was a date and not just them grabbing a burger after a game. At least until Luke paid the bill and took her hand. There was usually a fight over who would pay this time and the physical contact always made them pull away and blush. Tonight when he reached for her hand her skin tingled and she with drew it quickly, the thought of this forbidden touch making her avoid his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized, sitting back down at their booth. She looked up at him through her lashes. She held his gaze a beat before she reached out and took his hand.

"No, I just forgot we're allowed to do that." She told him and he smirked squeezing her hand.

"I told you, there are benefits." She smiled.

"You had benefits before I agreed to go out with you." he laughed.

"Yes but we were nine then and you beating up my bullies wasn't as much a benefit as you believed." Kendra stuck her tongue out at her date. "Come on, I still have you for a few more parent free hours." Luke reminded tugging her to her feet. He laced his fingers through hers as the wandered out to his car. The water captured in the cracks of the pavement looked like glitter with the street lights glowing down. It was warmer here in town than on the outskirts where they lived. The heat gave the whole scene an almost magical feel. A car stopped at the light, it radio blasting and Kendra found herself falling prey to a girlie idea. She turned Luke around; Keeper of the Stars had come on.

"Wanna dance?"

"Are you sure you're not Kelly? I don't want to get in trouble later." He teased, a little hesitant. Kenny wasn't a dancer. She smirked stepping closer locking her arms around the back of his neck.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." He nervously took her hips in his hands and they swayed to the music like fifth graders at their first school dance. Keeping each other an arms length apart, Completely nervous and awkward until the light turned green and their music sped off.

"Kenny, I want to show you something." He said. His hands still rested on her hips. Her arms were still around his neck and a voice in the back of his head was screaming to take advantage of the moment and kiss her. But this voice had never been the victim of her left hook.

"Okay." She nodded moving to the car. "Show me." He slipped around the back of the old station wagon his dad had given him for his sixteenth birthday. It still had a lot of work to be done but at least it ran now which was an improvement from when he got it. After school jobs only went so far to pay for things and even with Kenny having pitched in when she could he was a long way from getting his baby looking as good as he wanted. He hopped in the driver's seat, starting her up in one fluid motion. Once he'd cleared the parking lot he took over the steering wheel with just his left hand the right reaching for hers again. The only time he'd ever held her hand this much was when they drove her old dog, John, to the vet to be put to sleep and that had been nearly ten years.  
_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_  
Kendra was watching Luke more than the road as he drove across town. They didn't live in a big town, but it was big enough that driving across town took some time. She knew all the streets by heart anyway. In the three months Luke had had his driver's license they'd been down all of them a hundred times. Every chance they got to drive the car they took and he always asked her to be his co-pilot. Being the boy next door had perks, even if just going to get a gallon of milk he would stop and ask her along. He'd run his hand through his hair at every stop, an action she knew well. He did this whenever he was worried about getting her approval. When he'd catch her watching him he'd smile. She couldn't believe her mind when he would do that. Every smile he sent her way caused a flood of thoughts about other things he could do with his lips. His thumb traced hers and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She'd known Luke nearly a decade and never before had she wanted him to do the things her mind was coming up with so badly. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted his hands to rake over her body. But she didn't say so. She did however watch her every move. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking. Kayla and Kelly were right. She had to take this slow and easy. One false move and they would all lose a good friend. Luke was like a brother to the kids. Denny needed him to do boy things with. Kelly needed him to threaten the garbage that followed her around trying to get up her skirt. Kayla, well Kayla just couldn't have another guy she loved and trusted hurt her.

"You're quiet." She commented.

"I'm thinking." He admitted.

"About what?"

"Last month when your washer broke." He got an impish grin on his face. "All your things were either in the wash or in a state that Autumn would never let you wear them to school."

"And I had to wear that stupid skirt of Kelly's." Kendra scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about."

"And what about that wretched skirt were you thinking?" she prodded.

"Not so much the skirt as you in it." Kendra squeezed his hand making him cry out.

"Burn that image from your mind." She ordered.

"Make me, Ken." She pulled her hand from his folding her arms over her chest and looked out the window pouting. "Aw come on, Kenny. You know I'm teasing." He tried reaching over and patting her leg.

"Eh! No touchy!" she squealed pressing herself into the door. Checking that he was still in his lane he prodded her in the ribs making her squeal and giggle. "Lucas, stop!"

"No. Not until you promise you're not mad at me."

"Fine! I'm not mad! Watch the road! We eat a tree Mom's going to kill us both." He quit putting both hands back on the wheel.

"We eat tree, baby, we're likely to already be dead."  
_So baby drive slow  
__'Til we run out of road in this one horse town __  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
_Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Luke pulled into the park parking lot and instructed Kendra to get out and follow him. She did so without second thought. They spent so much time here between their childhoods and sports they were involved in since then nothing about this place could possible cause hesitation. He led her toward the woods just beyond the playground; whoever had thought this design up wasn't smart. Kids get lost in the woods you don't put them right by it. Off the main trail was a small structure that was vaguely familiar.  
"Know where we are?"

"Not exactly." she shook her head.

"Really?" He turned his keychain flashlight on shinning it around. "None of this reminds you of anything." The shape of the structure was barely visible, it had been well worn by time and weather but with sudden clarity she knew it.

"It's our old fort." He beamed nodding. "I completely forgot about this place." They hadn't been here in years, not since Kelly tried got mad at them and tired to tear it down.

"I was here with Denny the other day. He found it. I thought you might like to see it again." She was only half listening as she looked around shaking her head in disbelief. In reality it had only been a handful of years since they were the little kids who reigned from the fort but it seemed like a life time ago. His watch started beeping and he swore under his breath.

"Got a hot date?" she teased.

"Yeah, but I'm already with her." He answered offhandedly turning off the alarm. "We've gotta get you back home. That told me when we'd have enough time to drive back."

"Okay," she nodded reaching for his hand again. This hand-holding thing she could get used to.  
_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless 

Autumn sees them pull up the drive and pours another cup of coffee. She knows Kendra well enough to know she's going to want to sit up with a cup of coffee and stare at the wall. She txted Jason to tell him they're home and for the first time all night actually works on the mound she still has to edit, anything to keep her mind off the ritual taking place on her front porch.

Luke glanced from her face to the door. Her hands were shaking so she stuffed them into her pockets. This was a make or break moment. Kelly would pester her tomorrow for every detail of tonight and this would be the most important one. Even Kayla would want to know if it indeed did happen. There had been other kisses between the two. When girls had cooties, she'd found kissing him to be a perfect weapon. When she missed a two weeks of school with pneumonia he had kissed her forehead before leaving the night she was checked into the hospital. But this one was different. She looked up through her lashes again and was annoyed that she did so.

"I'm sorry for being such a girl tonight." She apologized.

"I was in hopes you would be." He said reaching up and taking off her baseball cap. "I didn't want to go out with one of the boys." She bit her lip watching him as he turned her hat around in his hand.

"We should go in. I'm sure Mom saw us pull up she'll come out in a second." She said timidly.

"Just one more thing; I've wanted to try this all night and--" Kendra leaned in cutting him off. He wanted to take a moment to smirk; she wanted to try this too. But instead impulse took over. The baseball cap fell to the ground between them. His arm wrapped around her waist to draw her closer. He closed the gap and they smashed their noses.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." He tried again cocking his head to the side enough to avoid a repeat. This time their lips met. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but to them seemed to encompass a life time. He pulled away and picked up her hat. "Let's get you inside." He suggested as if this were a novel idea. Kendra nodded letting him open the door for her.

"Mom? We're home." She called.

"Kitchen." Autumn responded and the two shuffled in. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Eh, good a time as anyone can have with Luke." Kendra shrugged. Luke nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

"Hey! I'll have you know Denny thinks I'm simply the greatest person to ever live."

"Denny thinks there is a monster in the dryer who feeds on gym socks." Kendra pointed out.

"He's right about that one. Now the little dust devil he thinks lives under the couch isn't real." Autumn chimed in.

"I gotta get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Luke promised waving.

"Night, Luke." Autumn called after him. Kendra didn't respond at all watching him leave. "So should I see when I can book the church?"

"MOM!"


	26. Mama He's Crazy AutDean

**Title/Song: Mama He's Crazy**

**Artist: The Judds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, The Judds, or Dean Winchester. **

**Summary: Autumn goes to visit her mother's grave early one Sunday morning to tell her about Dean.**

**A/N: I've got to get to the farm now but when I get back I'll write you another oneshot before getting back to Bread Crumbs....OH! I'm back! -Watches you all scatter and hide- **

The slight red headed huntress knelt beside the the grave stone. It was so early the dew was still on the ground. She had hated this cemetery growing up. It was rare that she'd walk into a bone yard and not think of this one. But here she was at a little known hour of Sunday morning back in Pinecrest. She had left the safety of her motel room a hour ago. She has crossed the Indiana Ohio state line just to get here. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving she hoped to be back with coffee and donuts before she was even missed. But one of the reasons she had come would have woken before now to find the bed empty. He would find her note on the bathroom door and suddenly fill with worry. Of all the foolish things she could do in his eyes this was the worst. Coming to Pinecrest was the reason he had tried to sell the hunt. He'd failed miserably in that pursuit. Pinecrest was her home town. It was filled with more demons than the entire Eastern Hemisphere. These demons, however, couldn't be killed so easily. There was no way of repelling them and once they attached themselves to a person or object there was no way to be rid of them. A few lurked behind headstones watching the huntress. She felt the icy cold breath of death sweeping along between the rows of his victims. She smiled down at her mother's grave settling in for what little time she had here.

"_Mama, I found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man I've known  
I was afraid to let him in  
'Cause I'm not the trustin' kind  
But now I'm convinced  
That he's heaven sent  
And must be out of his mind _

_Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in MY life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so LOVED  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me_" She admitted sheepishly. Her mother had promised her so long ago that there would be someone special and perfect. But she had never believed it was true. She couldn't reconcile this knight her mother promised with the duties of a daughter her father drilled into her mind. If she were to take over the family business and run things as he meant them to be run how was she going to find anyone other than the same boys she'd grown up with? She'd even tried once to do as her father wished and her body still ached from the beatings she received for it.

Nearly two full years later it still amazed her when she found herself waking up beside the insane man who loved her. She returned every affection tenfold. He was her savior. Her knight in shinning Impala. He knew how to protect her, though she'd never admit he did. He knew exactly how to keep her happy. But he never paused to contradict her or challenge her if he thought she was wrong. They argued and fought. That is to say they didn't have some blissfully happy relationship like a fairytale couple would.

"_And, Mama, you've always said,  
'Better look before you leap'  
Maybe so, but here I go  
Lettin' my heart lead me.  
He thinks I hung the moon and stars  
I think he's a livin' dream  
Well, there are men  
But ones like him  
Are few and far between_

Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in MY life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so LOVED  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me  
Mama, he's crazy  
_He's crazy over me_" She put it all out there boldly. She was speaking the words for the first time. She was finally facing herself and realizing what she was doing. She was giving herself over completely to the whims of her own heart.. She hoped her mother was wrong at least on this one. She had lived too long being sure to look before she leaped. But here she had the chance to close her eyes and run forward. She believed so deeply that he'd catch her before she had the chance to fall.

The huntress leaned forward and kissed the tombstone. There was so much more she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her mother everything that had happened since the last time she was here but she knew she needed to get home. A smirk pulled at her lips as she realized where home was. Home was in his arms. She traced her fingers over the lettering etched into the cold stone.

"Mama, I think it might be OK now." She told her mother standing up. "But it won't be if I don't get back to him. He's going to kill me for slinking off like this. He doesn't trust BJ as far as he can throw him. Too bad he didn't come a decade earlier huh?" She shook her head. "I'll come back sometime, maybe I'll bring Teenie with me." She glanced at her father's stone next to her mother's. That one look conveyed everything she ever could have wished to say to the man rotting beneath the ground. In death as in life she had very little to say to him.

The huntress walked back to her Mustang, making only one detour, under a large cherry tree were two more stones worth visit. She didn't say anything to the old farmer and his wife. But he had never appreciated words any way and she had only known his wife as a Sunday school teacher. But she owed them her shelter. She couldn't help but me amused by the little red mustang sitting on the woman's stone. Their son had obviously been here recently and it disappointed the huntress to find that she'd missed him. She climbed into her own Mustang and picked up her phone to see if she'd missed any calls. She hadn't, just a text message. "Autumn where are you? Call me." It was Dean's number and turning the car over she dialed his number. It was time to get back to him.


	27. You Belong With Me KaylaMikeKelly

**Title/Song: You Belong With Me**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: If you had NEVER seen it before and only see it here or on my site then chances are I don't own it. **

**Claimer:The Daemons and Morton Triplets are mine...For better or worse**

**Summary: Kayla has a few things she wishes she could say to her sister's boyfriend. Too bad she hasn't the nerve to say them.**

**A/N: I have had a sucky ass year the last week has been one of the hardest. I'm SOOO trying to get on track here guys. I need to reread Bread Crumbs and I'll start working on it again. Until then you're going to have to deal with random little songfics. Nicole said she loved the hearing about the triplets as teens and with them being fun to write I thought I'd kick this off with just that. **

Kayla and Mike had known each other pretty much since she'd been living here with Autumn. It was long enough that they had to shrug off comments about why they weren't together with their own responses of "We grew up together." It was simple enough reasoning. You don't make out with a guy if you can remember what he looked like when he lost all four of his front teeth. Mike had clung to her through the years. Their first day of school their teacher had paired them up as buddies and it hadn't changed through the years. They seemed tied at the hip. At first it had annoyed her that he would stick around. She didn't like people. She didn't want friends. Worse yet he was male. Boys hurt you. That's what they were created to do and she for one had been hurt enough. But Mike stuck by her side. There were the awkward middle school years where he did his hanging around from a distance. Making sure they were together on school projects and extra circulars. He stuck up for her when others would try beating her down. Kayla had been dead set on being the quiet one. She didn't want any more notice than wall paper. Mike though did notice her, just not as much as he noticed Kelly.

The differences between the two girls were polar. Kayla was shy and quiet. If she spoke she was doing so for extreme reasons. It was a joke amongst her family that she wouldn't even speak if being tortured. Kelly on the other hand was your teen princess. Everything screamed look at me from her high heels and short skirts to her flirtatious demeanor. Kelly dotted her I's with hearts and Kayla made a soft dot just barely visible. Kelly smiled as if she was always in a Miss America competition and Kayla had a rare twitch of her lips that counted as her smile. If it wasn't for the fact that they were physical copies of each other there would be no telling that they were two parts of the Morton Triplets.

Kayla glanced across the table where Mike was trying his best to explain what he meant. She had laughed which caused him to glare at her when Kelly started yelling. Yes prom was important to him but it wasn't the world ending affair she made it out to be. So when he had said he would fight the dragons and hoards of black knights to get her the right corsage he had meant it as a joke not to belittle Kelly. Finally he sighed telling her she was right and after a quick goodbye hung up.

"Your sister is impossible you know that?" Kayla smiled sympathetically sipping her tea. "Why can't she be more like you? You know?"

"She's Kelly." Was her only defense for her sister.

"I wouldn't even mind if she were a bit like Kendra. Kendra is pretty cool."

"She's Kelly." Kayla repeated.

"She's impossible." She smiled again. Mike ran his hand through sleek black hair and slouched down in his chair. He looked so small and defeated. It wasn't right for him to look like that. Mike was massive to her. He was a good 6 foot 3 and had shoulders broad enough that they belonged on an NFL star. He was always smiles and jokes. He had flirted with everything that moved his whole life. Seeing him beaten seemed so wrong and out of place.

"Let's hang out!" she suggested sitting up straighter.

"That's what we're doing Lala." He said carefully as if she might be more mentally unstable than normal.

"No, I mean this week. Kelly's only allowed to have dates Friday after 6 PM through Sunday at 8PM. I on the other hand am allowed to have friends over any time as long as parentals are cleared. Come over we'll tease Lucas about his ponytail and watch the Shrek films." She prodded. He grinned slightly, a quick glimpse into his former self before nodding.

"I'll clear it with my parentals you get it cleared with yours."

"Are you joking? The idea of me having friends excites Mom so much she'd okay Manson."

"The creepy guy girl singer or the one who eats people?"

"Both at the same time." Kayla teased.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset  
Shes going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me 

Kayla knocked her shoulder against his arm and he smiled down at her. His black eyes were shining he was actually happy which made her heart sore. She nodded to an ice cream truck pulling up to a corner was several kids were gathered waiting their money held tightly in their fist. "Race ya" she offered. He eyed her a moment.

"Loser pays?" He pushed. She nodded. There was no way she'd win but she was okay with paying.

"Ready? Set? GO!" He shouted as if they were eight years old again and he bound forward. She chased after him pushing herself to at least keep a few feet behind him. She was surprised when she easily matched his pace and then over took him. It wasn't until she crashed into a little mousy haired girl she realized he had let her win. He untangled them pulling her up and to his side. "Sorry sir" He apologized to the girl's father. "You know how girls are about their chocolate." He turned to her checking her over. "You okay kid? Hell of a wipe out there."

"I'm fine." She shook her head. He still looked her over like a fretful parent.

"I'm going to put a big caution sign on you one of these days." He teased her. He ordered their ice creams having memorized her favorite years before. They moved to a bench where they could watch Kendra and Lucas's t-ball team playing. "Kelly wants too much gunk on hers. She's always so picky about everything." He complained.

"She just wants it her way. She's always been like that. You liked that when you asked her out. 'She knows exactly what she wants Kayla.' Remember?" She reminded him. There had been a lot more to that conversation. She had felt betrayed at the time. Mike groaned.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She pancakes on everything. Some days I feel like throttling her. But I know you'd never speak to me again." Kayla couldn't help but to laugh.

"Some days I'd help you do it. If you're not happy break up." She told him.

"She'll turn you against me."

"Mikey after months of listening to the two of you belly ache I'll worship you for ending my misery." He ruffled her hair offering her the cone of his drum stick.

"Well I guess if it's for you I can do it. But what will my mom say? She was so sure that Kelly was the one."

"She'll say you're a teenager and count her blessings you didn't make more mistakes than ignoring me and dating her." Kayla shrugged taking the cone and offering him the white bottom of her Rocket.

"Next time try to make me listen."

"I always try but with your head way up there how am I supposed to get you to listen?"

"How does your tiny little aunt get Will to hear her?" He asked obviously remembering one of the few times he'd met Athena and Will when Athena had actually climbed up on a kitchen chair to be face to face with Will and tell him there was no way he was ever riding a real bull.

"I'll keep that in mind."

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me

"Mike?" Kayla answered the phone groggily.

"Tell that boy to get his ass back in bed and never call in the middle of the night again." Kendra scolded throwing her pillow at Kayla. It hit the wall with a thud that made her glad she had dodged it. They had both been asleep less than an hour. Kendra had spent most of the evening in conditioning for softball and Kayla had always gone to bed early.

"Did I wake you?" He asked his voice cracking. She knew he was on the verge of tears.

"Yea, but its okay. What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I hit the damn dog." He sniffled.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." She soothed. "Are you OK?"

"Its midnight I couldn't sleep and I'm driving to your place." He said for an answer.

"I think Mom's still up. You can't come over." She told him. As much as Kayla wanted to console him and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside she knew him coming over was against the rules.

"Lala please?" He begged. "You're the only one that can make this right that can make this OK." She closed her eyes a beat trying to drum up the courage to go tell her mother he was coming.

"I'll be waiting for you." She promised.

"I don't mean to be a bother. I just—I don't know where else to go."

"Mike its okay. I promise."

"I'm pulling on to your street." He warned her. Kayla didn't hang up the phone getting out of bed and going down stairs. Autumn was in her office, which was rare enough. She knocked on the door causing her mother to jump.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Who's that?" Autumn asked meaning on the phone.

"Mike, he's on his way over. His dog died he just needs a few minutes." Kayla told her. Autumn watched her for a moment not sure what to make of this.

"He has fifteen minutes. Kiss the booboo and send him back to the playground or he'll never learn to take care of himself." She warned.

"Thanks Mom." Kayla chirped the same time the doorbell rang. She darted to the door opening it to find Mike standing there. His dark eyes were red and puffy. His long arms were wrapped around himself his cell phone gripped in one hand. He looked down at her so pitiful before he hugged her. He cried into her hair holding her.

"I'm sorry Kayla." He told her. She just patted his back hugging him back.

"Don't worry about it." she shrugged it off. When he let her go she closed the door and led him to the living room. She set both their phones on the coffee table and sat down facing him. "You want to talk?"

"I yelled at him today. He had dug out of the backyard again. I was so pissed." He told her tears starting to fall again. "I yelled at him, Kayla. It's what dogs do they dig. They can't fight their nature. But he'd dig out and chase the neighbor's stupid cat or try to follow Mom when she'd go biking. He was going to get hurt or in more trouble." He told her in a rush.

"I know Seth was a handful." She nodded. "But the great thing about dogs is they always forgive you no matter what you do to them they always forgive you." He set his jaw just looking at her. "Mike he knew you loved him. He knew you'd never mean to hurt him. Its OK things happen." He tried to smile but it toppled off his face and he leaned forward into her. He put his forehead on her chest talking down into her breasts more than anything.

"I should have told Dad. I forgot and I didn't tell him. I didn't have time to fix the hole." She wrapped her arms around him reclining back to hold him. Having a little brother had made her expert in how to comfort a hurt little boy, which is exactly what he was right now. He didn't talk again for a long while. After a few minutes he had shifted so he ear was to her chest and he was listening to her heart beat, staring at the back of the couch. Their time was nearly up when she realized their positions. Awkwardly, never one to know how to point things out in the best situations she ran her finger's through his black locks. "Kelly would scratch my eyes out for seeing us like this." He laughed suddenly holding her tight.

"I didn't even think about Kelly. She hated Seth."

"She isn't a dog person."

"Are you?"

"I love dogs."

"Good. I have to have a dog person." She smiled. He yawned snuggling closer to her. Much closer she feared he'd go straight through her but she didn't voice this. She didn't care that her mother would come in in a few minutes and have a fit. He was where he belonged for the moment.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me 


	28. Advice for Dean DeanAut

**Title: Advice for Dean**

**Date: December 18th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did John and Ash never would have died. Jo wouldn't have existed and Cassie would have died after breaking Dean's heart.**

**Summary: As his and Autumn's relationship gets more serious and begins to look permanent people begin to advise Dean on how to play the game. **

**A/N: This would have been up yesterday but I got a bit distracted by watching Pride and Prejudice. I enjoyed the book and the movie was pretty good itself. Hopefully I can get my ass into gear and until at least the end of January you'll get 2 updates a week. Whether those updates be a new chapter or a oneshot/songfic I don't know yet. I'm getting things more organized and have a cork board now of plot bunnies to work on which scares me. It seems to grow while I'm sleeping. Anyway R&R!**

"Dean?" Sam asked coming out of his motel room to find his brother laying on the hood of his beloved Chevy staring at the night sky. Dean lifted his head slightly to prove he'd heard him but otherwise didn't move. Sam moved to his brother's side. He didn't think Dean would have left Autumn's side yet. They'd only had her back, what six hours? "What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing I did when you would have nightmares." He admitted. He was deflecting and Sam knew it.

"Why don't you just wake her up?" Sam pressed.

"So she can avoid us?" Sam shrugged leaning into the car.

"Has she said anything?" This wasn't a general anything this was the kind of anything that usually followed a confession of love. Dean swallowed but didn't verbally respond leaving Sam to sit quietly.

"She didn't hear me. Her heart wasn't beating, Sam." Sam cringed to remember that small detail. Autumn had been dead. She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. She was so limp so completely lifeless laying there on the ground. Dean worked on her for nearly a full minute before her heart started back up. But her heart was beating when he had said he loved her. Autumn was alive when Dean had told her she couldn't leave him that he loved her. Sam couldn't imagine what it would have done to his brother to have lost Autumn before admitting that to her. It was always clear that she knew it but if Dean had never actually spoke it he would have been a wreck if they'd lost her today.

"You'll have to tell her again then." He advised. "Do—Do you really think you two can last all of this?"

"Sam," Dean warned. There was a rule here: No chick flick moments. What was he doing?

"I know but seriously? She isn't going to hunt forever. She does have a career and family outside of all of this. She doesn't have to hunt and she won't. You live on this."  
"Did you really think you could pull the college boy routine off?" Dean shot back sitting up. "I'll give it a shot. If it doesn't work its no skin off my nose." Sam shook his head.

"Whatever, man. I just can't see you taking the trash out and mowing the lawn."

"Sam!" Sam put his hands up in surrender. After a moment Dean leaned back into the windshield again and Sam returned to his room where Athena was waiting to be updated.

The quartet arrived back at the Resort to find John Winchester in their cabin. When a hunter does something stupid, reckless, and completely against their training it gets talked about. John had heard about it and was headed down to the actual hunt to protect his kids but was called to the Resort instead since the kids had handled things and were on their way back. The initial greeting was stiff and awkward. Where on a normal meeting Autumn and Athena would have been ecstatic to see their surrogate father Athena had recently shut down his son and wasn't sure if he knew or how to act if he did and Autumn knew she had disappointed him and was due for a lecture. Sam and John had never been on good terms so there wasn't a real loving reunion on there part and Dean wasn't one to show real affection.

"Sam, Teenie unload the cars. Autumn and Dean kitchen." He ordered. Sam and Athena glanced at their older counter parts.

"Just run to the bar tell Dar and Jen we got in OK." Autumn said offering them a lighter task. This only served to ruffle John's feathers more though he didn't say anything. Dean and Autumn moved to the kitchen as they younger two left the cabin. "Yes, sir?" Autumn asked her arms folded over her chest. Dean stood beside her wondering which one of the two would start the fight.

"You were ordered to hand the case over Red." he started off and she gave him a dead look.

"When the boys were little had you ever come across a case where kids just like them were becoming victims would you not have run straight to it no matter what it meant to your own well being?" she challenged.

"Not if I was told to lay off." John argued.

"I've read the journals and I've talked to Bobby. You've been told to lay off the demon. More so when the boys were kids. But you never did. You're still chasing him. That yellow eyed bastard actually toys with you Dad. You are in no position to tell me I'm wrong." Autumn told him not backing down. "If it helps you any I learned my lesson. I know to at least take back up with me next time. I know to accept help when its offered. They could have brought me home in a body bag this time. I won't do it again. Next time you get a lead on the demon are you going to give us a heads up or are you off on your own again?" John was reaching his breaking point fast and Dean knew it was time to pull them apart before someone lost it.

"Aut, babe, why don't you go run the dog?" Her hazel eyes rolled over Dean before she nodded stealing a quick kiss and called for the dog, leaving the room. "She's been through enough this week." He told his father in a rare moment of disrespect. John sighed and washed a large bearlike hand over his face.

"You love her." He stated more than asked. Dean didn't reply. Was there a damn billboard? It wasn't that it was a secret it was just that he thought he had himself guarded better. "She won't stay. She has kids to go back to."

"We've talked about that." John was obviously surprised by that. Who wouldn't be? The two of them were exactly famous for facing personal matters head on. "I'm going back with her. I don't want to be hunting alone in my sixties."

"It won't be just the two of you, Dean. Kids are a lot of responsibility."

"You mean like raising Sammy?" He shot. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

"These aren't just going to be three normal little girls. They're going to have a lot of problems. Has she told you anything about that town?"

"She's told me she was raised to be the perfect wife and mother. Autumn said that continuing the family business, keeping the farm going was her father's main concern until her mother got sick. Darcy says both her parents committed suicide, I don't know how true that is. She's only said her dad did though in her mom's shoes its understandable. I know Billy-Jack beat her and that his parents turned a blind eye. I know to keep from meeting the same end as her father she worked constantly. She's told me a lot Dad. I don't expect to got back there with her and there be an easy transition for any of us. It won't be smooth and fluid. The girls are going to have serious issues. I know that. They deserve better than Billy-Jack though."

"Is it to save the girls or is it a compromise for Autumn?"

"What if I want them?" He countered his father. At first it had been something he had merely enjoyed the thought of: Three kids, a dog, big house, and Autumn in some small ghost free town. But as time had gone on and Autumn had become more than a flavor of the hunt or even month, easily surpassing Cassie. As she talked about the triplets and he saw pictures of them he grew attached to the little girls. He didn't mind taking phone calls from them when they'd call Autumn in tears after a nightmare or when they were sick. He actually liked that they would ask to talk to him. He had never thought he'd be called Uncle Dean.

"Dean, if you follow through on that you can't walk out. Autumn—She's the kind of girl who will give you every possible chance to leave and never hold it against you while you're gone. But you won't be able to come back. She will always put the girls before you. Whatever the two of you have going here isn't anything like what you'll have if you stay together. Sleeping with her and hunting is completely different than raising some other man's children."

"You're not going to talk me out of this. If I can't handle it I can leave. Autumn and I have talked about all of it." Dean argued.

"Don't get too deep Dean. You're only going to hurt everyone involved." John cautioned. He started for the door. "Keep a closer eye on her. I don't care what her reason is she isn't to be left alone like that again."

Dean sank into a kitchen chair which is where Will found him a few hours later. Sam and Athena had been distracted by Darcy and Autumn had been cornered by Jen who was ripping her a new one. As soon as Will released that bit of information he'd wanted to go find her and save her but knew someone needed to yell at her and after seeing her dead he couldn't. Will sat down next to him studying him for a long moment before finally addressing the reason he'd come. "You got damn lucky, man." He shook his head. "Teenie told me what happened. I don't know if she'd be better off dead or alive had I been there. I'd have been tempted to beat her into next week for that stunt."

"Believe me it was on my mind." He admitted.

"She never was a safe one to let hunt alone." Will chuckled. "Seemed like every time Teenie and I left her alone on something when I went with them she'd end up in a cast or something would catch fire or blow up."

"Well this time she ended up possessed and the demon wasn't keen on leaving her body." Will gave him a flat look.

"Once you got in there would you want to leave it too soon?" He asked quirking his brow to show just how perverted his mind was.

"Will." The native smirked leaning back.

"She's got it bad for you, dude. Jen's talking about splitting your party up. Autumn looked murderous at the thought. She's got a point though, Teenie and Autty got in their fair share of trouble before you two joined them but nothing like what they've been in recently. How many times have you lost one of them? The shape shifter, when Teenie came to find me, that ravana, you lose the constantly. Autumn got burnt up in that fire and you weren't even on a hunt. It might be best if you were split up." Dean watched him in a bored manner. He knew exactly how much danger the girls were in. He had been there for all of that. He had been the one to stitch them back together he didn't need a reminder. "Who would she chose though: you or Teenie?"

"Are you here for something?" Will cracked a smile and Dean was half surprised there was not twinkle sound or a voice in the background telling him that 'this tooth paste is recommended by 4 our of 5 dentists'.

"Good news travels fast, Winchester. You told Autty you love her. Welcome to the club, dude."

"What club?" Dean asked not sure he even wanted to know what Will was talking about now.

"Don't worry I'm not after your girl. One Daemon is enough for any man. Hell one is enough for a dozen men. I mean the 'This is going to kill me but I can't help myself she's a damned enchantress' club. It's a surprisingly large group. Gus is in it, I'm pretty sure your brother will be soon if he isn't already that Dar is toying with him like a cat with a mouse. Marc has spastic membership. Pretty much anyone fool enough to go with a huntress gets in."

"Oh joy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I guess it comes with some sort of rules too?"

"Are you joking? Rules would mean they're stable enough to predict from time to time. Man we get guidelines at the best of times." Will told him. "I don't know if you've noticed but hunter chicks aren't just buckets but oceans of crazy." They fell silent for a few minutes before Will spoke again. "I'll tell you one thing though, you hurt Autumn, and I should have said this when I met you. If you hurt her her wrath will be the least of your worries. You will have every hunter Jen has signed on your ass and then some."

When Autumn finally dragged in he was in the shower and she didn't hesitate before joining him. He had spent the evening unloading the cars and checking over their health leaving him greasy and reeking of gas and oil. He kissed her as soon as she'd stepped in under the spray. She smiled wearily. He could see how tired she was. She was just dragging. She needed to sleep in her own bed and get a good meal in her still to recover from their last hunt. He turned her so her back was too him and began washing her hair. She relaxed occasionally mumbling something about that feeling good.

"How bad did Dad chew you?" She asked when they were just standing under the water for the sake of keeping their privacy from the outside world.

"Eh, wasn't too bad." he lied. It worried him how little faith there was in the two of them. It was almost as if everyone was betting against them.

"He found me. I think I was lectured. I'm not sure. He was talking about our girls and dragging you along behind me. Something about doing more damage than good too all of us." She said confused.

"Glad I'm not the only one getting that lately." He admitted to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell you what. If you promise to tell me when I'm mucking things up as soon as you see me mucking them up I'll do the same for you and maybe we can save some damage." Autumn bargained. Dean rested his head on her shoulder his cheek pressed against hers as the water beat down on his back.

"Sounds like a plan." He held her a few minutes longer. They were reaching the point where the water needed turned up again or they needed to get out and he didn't want to move to do either. "Aut?"

"Yeah?" She asked playing with the ring on his finger.

"Did you hear me the other night, when you were down?" She turned in his arms and kissed him. That was enough of an answer for him.

"I don't remember a bright light or anything. I remember being freaked out and kind of lost then I heard you." She smiled at him. "How was I supposed to ignore that? I just can't believe I had to die to get you to admit it." she teased.


	29. Get Used To Somebody DeanAut

**Title/Song: Get Used To Somebody**

**Artist: Tim McGraw**

**Date: 12/23/08**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. McGraw Faith Hill does. I don't own the song that's Tim's. I don't own Supernatural that's Kripke.**

**Summary: Autumn pushes through the first few months after "losing" Dean.**

**A/N: I've had this in my notebook a few days and am just getting time to type it. I'll have a christmassy fic up tonight too with any luck. Things have been a mess here lately so I've started the next chapter of Bread Crumbs but I'm not always near the PC to work on it. Oneshots get time in a notebook.**

_I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning_

_But I must've been dreaming_

_And in the middle of the night without warning_

_I thought I heard you breathing_

_Me and my so-called independence _

_I've got this loneliness that's so relentless_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_Kind of like having them around_

_I guess you get used to the way they make you happy_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go_

_That I would wake up and miss you this much_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_Get used to being loved_

Autumn actually hit her head on the off-white wall. One day she would have to get her ass in gear and paint these walls. But lately she just didn't have the energy for such a feat. Making breakfast was like running eight miles. She couldn't believe how difficult life was without Dean could be. The girls came running in expecting dinner to be ready. It wasn't due to a combination of her fatigue and seeing, feeling, smelling, and generally sensing Dean constantly. As soon as she'd place the sensations as him they would flee. Kendra saw the look on her face. Autumn knew she must look like hell frozen over when her little daughter turned to her sisters and ordered them out.

"We need to wash our hands!" She declared in her ever superior tone. In any normal situation Kelly would rise to the occasion and bicker with the girl. Instead she dutifully took Kayla's hand and led her off.

Autumn pulled herself together as her charges left her. She didn't feel like doing anything lately. But that was the pregnancy. It would pass. She returned to the stove quickly finishing dinner. By the time the girls returned she had pasted a smile back on her face. They couldn't know how badly she felt. They couldn't know how badly she missed Dean. Dean would have helped with things. He would keep the girls in like. He could hold her hair back in the mornings when she heaved whatever had passed her lips in the last 12 hours into the toilet bowl. She glanced at the phone on the counter. Instead of picking it up she threw back the prenatal vitamins. Instead of calling him up and telling him she was carrying his child she sat down with their girls.

_I kind of miss those rambling conversations_

_Where we'd talk about nothing_

_The way you always make me laugh at my frustrations_

_Baby that was something_

_I should have been careful of what I wished for_

_'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_Kinda like having them around_

_I guess you get used to the way they make you happy_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go _

_That I'd wake up and miss you this much_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_

"Have you told him yet?" Athena asked. Will had the girls at the park. When they were between jobs Athena was sure to drag Will out to see the girls and help her sister out. Will cringed at the mention of Dean so they had to be sure he was gone to talk about him. To Will's way of thinking Dean had abandon her. It didn't matter that he was sent away or that he didn't know she was pregnant. To him Dean should never have chosen hunting over Autumn. Neither of the Daemon women had the courage to tell him he'd once abandon both of them just as wet in the way of hunting as Autumn was in the ways of parenting.

"Oh yes!" Autumn chirped. "I called him told him that I dumped him because I freaked when I found out he'd knocked me up. Now I regret it and want him back. But then again that could be hormones and the fact that I'm fighting an overwhelming uphill battle." she rolled her hazel eyes. "I just can't call him."

"Sis, the moment you tell him you're pregnant he'll be on his way back. It wouldn't even matter if it wasn't his." Athena argued. Deep, _deep_, down Autumn knew her sister was right. She just couldn't do that. She couldn't admit she was wrong. She had sent him away to protect him and now she had to hold tightly to her reasoning. There were going to be many trials up ahead and she would have to give up a lot for their children but keeping him away was protecting him.

"And if I miscarry like before?" She challenged Athena.

"How can he blame you for that!?!?! As long as you're taking the vitamins and everything he can't say anything. Even if you weren't Dean isn't the type to hold that sort of thing against you. What man could hold it against you?"

"Teenie, I just can't. I'm sorry." Athena was silent for a long time just watching her sister. She'd bitten off more than she could chew. There was no way she could raise four kids on her own. She couldn't do this.

"Ok Autty, what's the game plan?"

"I do what I have to do. At any cost another Winchester will not die, not if I can help it." Autumn said determinately.

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go _

_That I would wake up and miss you this much_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_

_I guess that you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_


	30. Dear Santa DeanAut

**Title: Dear Santa**

**Date: 12/25/08**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Summary: Autumn reads the kids letters to Santa and finds they have a little secret.**

**A/N: I'll get you a New Years fic up too in the next couple of days. But for now you'll have to deal with this. SOOOO sorry for the depressing feel to the fics lately. Kind of reflects my whole world. Anyway R&R**

"I'll send them out in the morning." Autumn promised. Four sets of round innocent eyes, three blue, one set green, stared up at her. They were unblinking in their silent demands of her. She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Go to bed you can walk out with me an we'll put them in a box before school." That satisfied them an they all darted up to their rooms. Autumn waited until she'd heard them all get in bed before taking the letters to her office. She needed to copy down their Christmas lists before sealing the letters in an envelope and sending them off to Santa. First on the pile was Kelly's without question. The paper was pink and had been attacked with glitter. It was tastefully done but overly girly all the same.

"Deer Santa,

I nos I'm not always good but I try. Mommy says that is the part that counts. I don't want much. The Aerican Girl doll with the red hair, a cellphone that flips, and may bee some money.

Love you,

Kelly

P.S. Mommy is always good. Make Uncle Dean love her again."

Until the PS Autumn had fought the urge honed from years of editing to correct her daughter's spelling. The unselfish request though threw her. Her Kelly was a self centered little girl. If something didn't directly benefit her she wasn't into it. She had a handful of selfless thoughts a year and she had already reached her quota. Even those thoughts seemed to get twisted some how to aid her. Autumn knew she'd have to reward this sweet little thought.

She picked up the next letter. Kayla had done her simpler and more neatly than either of her siblings. She had painted a small family of snowmen on a sheet of folded construction paper. Inside she had pasted her letter which had been typed up on the computer. Autumn couldn't help but notice the differences in the three girls who shared so much DNA.

"Dear Mr. Clause.

I'm Kayla Morton. Well that's what my state papers say. I'm not sure who I really am. But you know. You know I've been good this year too. I don't want anything but a daddy who won't leave. If I can't have that can you get Daddy Dean an angel to take care of him? See he has a very dangerous job. I know Mommy loves him but Uncle Will says she makes a vampire with a tooth ache look like a newborn kitten. I'm not sure what that means. I think she's just proud and stupid.

Thank you for whatever you do give me.

Kayla Morton"

Autumn knew she should have expected as much from Kayla. Kayla had asked God to protect Dean every night in her prayers. It had always been obvious she'd loved the man. Will though needed talked to. She pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail and sighed again. Two more letters to go. She decided to read Kendra's finishing up the girls before moving on to her little monster.

"Santa,

I'm good all the time. I even eat lunch with Emma the girl form the Special Ed class. You work with Karma right? If you're a bad person something bad happens to you and if you're good you get dollies or hotwheels? Can my good be transferred to someone eles? If you really know everything I do like Mom says you know what I'm talking about. If not that's just lame but I'll tell you anyway. Its simple. Dad, my real dad, Dean Winchester, he belongs here. He belongs with Mom and us.

Yours

Kendra"

OK now Autumn knew they were up to something. Her girls didn't agree on anything. Even if asked what the phone number for 911. She closed the card. Santa had been drawn picking the lock on the front door of a small green house. Autumn smiled at the memory that this brought up. John had told the girls his last Christmas with them that if they didn't have a chimney Santa would merely pick the lock and come in the front door. That Kenny had remembered something from so long ago was a slight shock. But she was up to her last letter and could ponder on this later. Five year old Denny would be a welcome change from her sly daughters. He was still refreshingly innocent.

"To Santa,

Hi. How aRe U? I am good. Kenny Kelly and Kayla says I must have to wRite a letteR to u. Kenny says I cant have Mommy wRite it but she tells me how to spell. The giRls say I should ask for Daddy back. I do not know him. That makes me sad some times. But he is woRking. Daddy is a heRo. I want a Remote contRol caR, please. Daddy would be betteR.

Denny"

"I'm raising evil children." Autumn muttered. She made her list and went to check her demons. She stopped, hesitating a moment by the phone. She could try to give them what they wanted. She could suck up her pride and make that call. She reached for the phones and stopped. She couldn't really do that.

Kayla was in bed with Kendra a sure sigh she'd had a bad dream or feeling. It would be looked into in the morning. She tucked them in tighter kissing both of them before moving to Kelly's room. She eased her sketchpad free of her arms and pulled up the pink blankets. Autumn stood over the girl a moment knowing it was only a few short years before she was grown.

Next was Denny. His dog laid under his blankets next to the red headed little boy. On the floor was his Wolverine doll wearing a Santa hat Kayla had made him. She picked it up laying it in the bed next to her son. His lips were pursed pouting the way his father did when sleeping. She could see so much of Dean in him. Autumn kissed her son and flew to the phone. Without thought or hesitation she dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" he answered. A million thing she could say ran through her mind. But not a one reached her lips.

"Ngh.." she tried.

"Autumn? Are you alright? Are the girls OK?" she chocked and hung up the phone. Dean tired calling back 3 times she had to answer and hang up each time so he wouldn't hear Denny on the voice mail. He would have to wait to learn that secret a while longer. She hung the phone up the foruth time. "Merry Christmas Dork."


	31. Cowboy in Me DeanAut

**Title/Song: Cowboy in Me**

**Artist: Tim McGraw**

**Date: 3-12-09**

**Summary: Dean and Autumn handle the pressures of the switch from hunters to parents.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. I had a little time this weekend with my notebook while watching cartoons with the little boy I was babysitting and wrote you two songfics. This is the first of those. I'm not really happy with either but you deserve some sort of update. I'll try working on Bread Crumbs tonight when they go to bed.**

"Just back off!" Dean snapped and Autumn stepped back, her hands up in surrender. She was just trying to help him. Leaky pipes were something she'd dealt with before unlike him. He knew instantly that he'd hurt her by the quick flash of emotion he saw in her eyes. But she hid it without hesitation. "I can handle it." He tacked on softer trying to make up for his harsh tone. She shrugged leaving for their room. His temper seemed to be on a shorter fuse lately. Maybe it was just that they were really doing this. He ha married her. It took a lot of talking to her into it but the girls were legally his too, now. He had a house and a dog, the whole family spiel. It wasn't a secret wish. It wasn't late night talk. This was it. This was real.

He swore at the pipe that refused to come lose enough to be replaced and regretted every word seconds later when a small hand fell on his knee. Had it been Kendra's the hand would have squeezed in a blind attempt to comfort. Kelly would have swatted his leg and lectured him, at least as much as a five year old can lecture. This told him it was Kayla. He didn't have to pull out from under the sink. The minutes that passed on in silence confirmed his thought. Kayla wasn't one to speak. She was too quiet and shy.

"Daddy?" she finally asked. Dean slipped out from under the plumbing, sitting up to her height. Something about being called 'Daddy' was capable of melting his heart and scaring him at the same time. She offered him a weak smile. She was hesitating to ask whatever it was she wanted. This could be anything from 'can I have a cookie?' to 'why are we here?'. She wasn't right. The shrink had said she may never fully recover from her life before they'd adopted her. None of the girls were likely to ever forget it. It would mold and sculpt their lives in ways they never imagined. He knew that much from having watched Autumn these last few years. So he did the one thing he could do to get his little angel talking. He beamed and swept her into a tight bear hug.

"Hey baby-girl." he greeted. She was the first to call him Daddy. Kendra switched back and forth, sometime even referring to him as Daddy Dean. Kelly though remained fully committed to calling him Uncle Dean. He gently brushed the lose hair from her face, wondering if Autumn would get upset with him for asked that she redo Kayla's pigtails.

"Why're you fighting?" she asked boring her big blue eyes into his green ones.

"We're not." He denied. "Autumn and I just had a little argument." She stared at him not believing a word he'd said. "Its like when Kenny and Kelly argue, OK?" She nodded carefully waiting for him to explain how. Her golden curls hopping over her shoulder to trail down her chest. "Its like that. They still love each other and they make up when its over. But they just don't agree on everything." She seemed soothed and content to stay there leaned against his chest. It was odd to him to have such a young blond leaned against him. He never thought he'd be here. She was quiet a long moment and he was ready to tell her she needed to go play so he could work when the next question popped into her head.

"What's a 'damn son of a bitch'?" she questioned repeating the not so savory words he'd used on the pipes when she came in.

"Something you shouldn't say and what I'm going to be if I don't fix the sink." She was no doubt confused by this statement but knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer. "Why don't you go play?" He dismissed her. She flashed him a smile before tiptoeing off.

_I don't know why I act the way I do_

_Like I ain't got a single thing to lose_

_Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

It took all day and three trips to the Home Depot but he fixed the sink. One minor battle in his new life won. He wasn't sure how but it was still as satisfying as completing a good hunt. It had to have been the challenge. Autumn checked and approved of his work. She kissed him, his earlier transgressions forgiven. She smirked running her fingers through his hair. "I told you I could do it." he reminded.

"You did." She allowed wrapping her arms around him. This told him to prepare for an ego blow. "I just could have done it faster." she teased. Dean rolled his eyes pushing her gently away.

"Really now?"

"Of course. The sink at the cabin does this just about every year like clock work." His face paled not enjoying the idea of having to repeat this in a year. She raised up and kissed him again. "The kids are in bed." She hinted. But he had spent all day under the sink. Contorting like that to fit in the small space had his back aching. It was minor consolation that Sam would have had a harder time of it.

"Good I'm ready to crash." He told her pretending not to have caught her idea. She traced his hair line nodding.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Dean went on up to their room and showered. The moment his head touched the pillow he was out. Somewhere in his dreams his father showed up scolding him for playing house when there were monsters killing people everyday. He woke with a start as the dream turned uglier, John predicting demons attacking his family. He reached for Autumn expecting to pull her close and fall back to sleep but her side of the bed was cold and empty, unslept in. He listened carefully and heard her sigh in the kitchen. He knew she hadn't ever come upstairs. She was down there working. There were days he thought if it were possible for her hands to grow to the keyboard they would. She did a lot of computer work. She was always researching for Jen, editing for a small local publishing company, or working on her own 'drabbles' as she called them having no faith that they'd ever go somewhere. There were many times when she wouldn't even have work that she'd sit typing up her journals.

Part of him knew she pushed herself so hard so he wouldn't have to. She was trying to make up for everything he'd given up for her. She didn't have to, this was where he wanted to be. Even if another part of him was always screaming 'RUN!!!'. Being a mechanic wasn't the adrenaline rush hunting was. It wasn't dangerous. There were very few similarities, the biggest being that he enjoyed the work. Sometimes he'd even play with the idea of opening his own shop in a few years, maybe getting a father son business going but that would take a son he didn't have and wasn't sure Autumn wanted.

He laid awake awhile mauling over his dream. When he couldn't take the images in his mind any longer he crept downstairs to find his wife. As he'd thought his favorite red head was sitting hunched over a coffee cup staring at her computer screen at the kitchen table. She glanced up when he came in and smiled. "There's a pie in the oven." She muttered looking back to the screen suddenly becoming absorbed in her work sitting the coffee mug down and typing furiously away. That look of disgust on her face could only come from someone's badly researched supernatural encounter story. Dean peaked in the oven to find a nearly done pie. Then poured himself a cup of coffee drawing in the flour left on the counter.

"Want me to clean this mess up?"

"Please." She nodded. He brushed the flour into the trash can and wiped up pie filling loading the bowls and measuring cup into the dishwasher. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Work. Deadlines." She shrugged. He was familiar with that distant answer. They were pretty typical and added to his belief that he was an option to her and not really needed. A fear she often told him he didn't need.

"Did Kay talk to you?"

"About fighting or about the clowns? I'm going to hurt Sam if he tells her about any more of your hunts. I don't care how scary Ronald looked in the 80's commercials."

"He was kind of freaky, dude."

"I know. I hated those commercials. I was always afraid we'd go to McDonald's and he'd be there. He's evolved for the better."

_I got a life that most would like to have_

_But sometimes I still wake up fighting mad_

_At where this road I'm heading down might lead_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

_The urge to run, the restlessness_

_The heart of stone I sometimes get_

_The things I've done for foolish pride_

_The me that's never satisfied_

_The face that's in the mirror _

_When I don't like what I see_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

_The urge to run, the restlessness_

_The heart of stone I sometimes get_

_The things I've done for foolish pride_

_The me that's never satisfied_

_The face that's in the mirror _

_When I don't like what I see_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

Autumn still wasn't thrilled with Dean having gone off on her earlier. But she understood. This was a big change for all of them. The girls were doing better than she'd hoped. The ring was more than she'd expected. She spent everyday waiting for the floor to drop out from beneath her. But she wanted it to work. No one thought it would. Even she had thought Dean would have walked out by now. This wasn't his scene. One woman wasn't his thing. A white picket fence, 2.5 kids, a dog, and a minivan? It wasn't really even her thing. But they were here and making it work for now.

He sat down across from her with a large slice of pie and two forks. The spare fork and smell of the blueberries called to her. He was so good with subtle hints. He wanted her to relax and lay off the editing with him. She finished the paragraph she was on closed the computer and picked up a fork.

"Is the story any good?"

"Just another vampire story. I'd love it if they killed the leaches the right way just once." he smirked. "Its still better than the shape shifting hooker with a heart of gold."

"Oh but I liked that one." he teased.

"It was Duce Bigalow with a shape shifter." she argued. The plots were very similar.

"Why don't you get in there an correct them? Write these monsters the way they are?"

"I did! I killed the Cullens. The fangirls just weren't pleased." She said reminding him of a fanfiction she'd set out to write after having read a vampire series her sister insisted was gold.

"Mmm yes your fanfiction days weren't good. Why not go legit though?"

"I don't have the time. Besides that would only kill a subject I've already played in."

"Did you get oil for the van?" he changed the subject knowing this one wouldn't get anywhere.

"Yeah. Are you going to change it tomorrow?"

"Yes, Aut. When I drop the girls at school."

_Girl I know there's time you must have thought _

_There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed_

_But you set your mind to see this love on through_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in you_

She kissed him getting up to put the plate in the sink. "Come on Dork. Let's get some sleep."

_We ride never worry about the fall_

_I guess that's the cowboy in us all_


	32. What Might Have Been Sarcy

**Title/Song: What Might Have Been**

**Artist: Little Texas**

**Summary: Dar/Sam meet up for the first time in years and try to restrain themselves from falling back into their rocky romance**

**Date: 3-13-09**

**A/N: Here's fic 2. I'll work on Bread Crumbs later like I said. I told Seer I was writing this eons ago and didn't get to it until recently. There were a few different ways I could have gone with it and may still do those. I'm just not sure yet. ...Did we have two Friday the 13ths this year?**

Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets shuffling through the front door. He'd been summoned, literally summoned, back to the resort. He hadn't hunted in years. Not since Athena went full time with Will, Autumn dropped out to raise the triplets Dean staying close to her, and Darcy dumped him. Why was it that every time he got free of this life did they feel the need to pull him back in? Athena was in the corner booth, will draped over her. Autumn and Dean sat on either side of them in a heated discussion with Jen. He didn't want to know the subject matter either. It was doubtfully anything with sunshine and puppies unless there were werewolves in Arizona. It was strangely comforting to see the whole gang back together like this. They were his family whether he cared to admit it or not. Gus nodded to him from the bar asking silently what he'd want but Sam just shook his head. He wasn't planning on staying that long. He surveyed the bar looking for their two missing members: Marc and Darcy.

"Hey Samzilla!" Will greeted. Sam felt his blood boil. They never had managed to really get along. Athena gave him a deliriously happy smile that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Will. Jen patted his back.

"Good to see you BabyWinchester. I was starting to think you'd left us for good."

"Autumn's call didn't really leave me any room to back out of this one." He shrugged. Autumn looked up at him then patting the seat beside her.

"Valover and Marc will be in in a second. They were gathering their files." She told him answering the question he wouldn't ask. He slid in beside her and she leaned her head over on his shoulder for a second. "The girls miss you, Sammy. You really ought to swing out sometime. You're always welcome."

"How are they?" he asked and instantly pictures and details were produced by both Autumn and Dean. Sam was surprised by how big they'd gotten and Jen wanted to know when they'd be out here to learn to shoot. Will teased about having to lock them up in a few more years a thought that Dean completely agreed with. He was all set to send them to a convent. When Darcy finally appeared his breath caught in his chest like it always had. She pretended not to notice passing out parts of their file.

"It's another demon. He's on a much smaller scale than the last one we all went after but still a force to be reckoned with." Marc started.

"You're joking." Dean's jaw dropped.

"Small scale, Dork, as in easier than yellow eyes." Autumn tried.

"But if he's enough that they have you and Sammy here he's not going to be easy either. You're both retired." Dean argued. Marc interrupted before the two of them could get into a fight with more details. But Sam and Darcy weren't paying attention. They were caught in each other's minds.

_Sure I think about you now and then_

_But its been a long long time_

_I've got a good life now and I've moved on_

_So when you cross my mind_

_I try not to think about _

_What might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been_

Autumn was the first to leave the table calling Kit and Josh to make sure they could keep the girls a little longer than originally planned. Darcy and Marc had a full plan set up but it would take full cooperation from all of them. Slowly everyone trickled off. Jen had paperwork to go over and orders for supplies to send out. Will and Athena had their own tasks to handle and Dean had been out on a hunt just before being called here so he and Autumn had catching up to do. Marc trailed off on his own somewhere without saying where or why. He just got up and left. From anyone else that might have been strange but from him it was perfectly normal. So Darcy and Sam remained. She filled him in on as much detail about her life the last two years as she ever did and he told her about his apartment and the work he was doing.

"Don't you ever wish you'd stayed in this though?" she asked.

"No." He said without hesitation."Getting the shit kicked out of me on a daily basis isn't exactly how I want to spend my time."

"Oh come on Sam it wasn't that bad. There was a lot of good stuff too." His mind filled with images of what she considered the good stuff. He'd forgotten the good parts. He'd forgotten waking up holding her. He'd forgotten the way she made him feel and the way she made him laugh. Sure it wasn't fun getting beat up but it was never boring. You never knew everything there was a challenged that drew him in. She smiled. "Not all bad, Sammy."

_We could sit and talk about this all night long_

_And wonder why we didn't last_

_Yes they might be the best days we will ever know_

_But we'll have to leave them in the past_

_I try not to think about _

_What might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been._

Sam walked Darcy to her door. He couldn't help but fall back into the old habit. Without a second thought he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Their old connection flared up. She pulled him into her room. The kiss was deeper and more passionate than any either of them had while separated. Everything from during their break up flooded over them. Sam stopped pulling back. They couldn't do this. He couldn't be brought back into that life. He couldn't hand over his heart for her to break again. He knew he couldn't break hers again. She saw and felt the pain in him. Dropping her head she stepped back.

"Darcy..." he started but trailed off unable to find the words to make this right.

"I know, Sam. I know." She gestured to the door for him to leave. He leaned down and kissed her once more before doing so.

_The same old look in your eyes_

_Its a beautiful night_

_I'm so tempted to stay_

_But too much time has gone by_

_We should just say goodbye_

_And turn an walk away_

_I try not to think about _

_What might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been _

_No we'll never know _

_What might have been_


	33. Gunpowder and Lead BJAut

**Title: Gunpowder and Lead**

**Artist: Miranda Lambert**

**Date: May 12, 2009**

**Summary: Autumn finally gives Billy-Jack what's coming to him.**

**A/N: This was sent to me by Loopynluvinit a LONG time ago. She mentioned that it sounded like Autumn in an AU. I've thought about it a good deal since and agree with her. So I'm writing this for her. I love to write songfics. I know a number of you have sent me songs to write fics for my pc recently crashed and I lost those lists so resend them if you're still interested and I'll get on it ASAP. I'm babysitting Mon-Fri now and while the baby naps I have time to write. So I have been. You'll be getting another chapter of Bread Crumbs this week. I hope I haven't lost too many of you while on this hiatus. Sorry about that. I've been a little burnt out. Not to mention that this season has been VERY questionable. OK so read and review I'll see you soon.**

Autumn stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the white line. It would have been easy to call someone to take her home. It would have been even easier to accept the ride from the officer. But she needed time to think. She needed time to put together a plan. She was at the end of her rope. Her mouth was too sore to speak. Fat bloodied lip protruded from her face enough that when she looked down her nose she could see the red rim. She ran her tongue over it wincing. The rest of her injuries wouldn't ever be seen by the public. They were hidden under long sleeves and bluejeans, despite the 98 degree heat and the humidity that made the air thick enough to cut. Billy-Jack had hit her for the last time. Athena should never have to come home from school to find her held up against a wall by her throat. She shouldn't have to call the cops to get their foster brother to back off. It wasn't right and that girl had been through too much. No matter what Autumn's most important job was to protect her sister. So she walked on. She plotted and planned and each step toward her home brought her one step closer to the scene of her first real crime.

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_  
Billy-Jack's mother raced down and bailed him out as soon as Autumn walked in the door without him. He came home and cozied right up to her. Like a scolded puppy he nuzzled against her whimpering apologize and begging her to forgive him one last time. He hadn't meant it. It was her fault anyway. She knew what he wanted how he liked things. She was always going out of her way to upset him. She let him play his role and acted right along. After a couple of six packs she let him pour his self in his pick-up and hopped in the cab beside him. She slid over the seat kissing his neck and whispering in his ear as they sped down the road. She'd carefully tucked her shotgun in the bed of the truck with the blankets and his damned beer. Down this road and that. Twisting and turning. Finally they reached his final destination, an abandon farm on the county line. He pulled her against him kissing her passionately despite the pain it caused her. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. She knew better than to make a sound. She was just minding her tongue and biding her time. Soon it would all be over.  
_Well it's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He don't know what's waitin' here this time_

_Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

"Babydoll, why don't you climb up there and get us that ole blanket and a couple of beers?" Billy-Jack asked her in a sugary sweet voice that made her skin crawl.

"Sure, B-Jeers." she nodded climbing up in the bed. He didn't stay and wait on her. He started out for that ramshackle barn . Instead of letting the thoughts of his typical barn manners make her cringe and drag her feet she turned them against him. She wrapped the gun carefully in the blanket after loading and cocking it. There would be no going back. This was the end of it. She was done and tired. Autumn let down her hair and checked her carefully applied make-up in the side mirrors. She was completely aware she looked like a wild woman as she crept up into the barn. He was up in the loft and jumped when she padded up behind him. "Baby?" She asked gently.

"Hey, darlin'." He smiled ear to ear thinking he was getting laid tonight. He turned toward her and his eyes went wide seeing what she was pointing at him. "Autumn, you don't want to do this."

"I think I do." She told him.

"Autty, I said I was sorry." He some how managed to sound like a whinny three-year-old. She was fed up. She knew if she didn't do it now she'd back out any way. So she smirked and winked at him.

"This time baby, I call the shots." She pulled the trigger. The kick made her sore arm throb. Billy-Jack stared at her his arms still hung limp at his sides. _THUD _His knees hit the wooden planks. A slight gasp escaped his lips and he fell to the side. Gravity rolled him onto his back and cold, blank eyes stared up at her. She knelt beside him and kissed him gently. "I wish you'd just behaved, Babydoll. You know I hate to have to hurt you." She whispered the line she'd heard him utter so many times.  
_His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigge_r

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead, yeah_

"_Hey!"_ Autumn jumped. Her knees bashed against the desk and she looked around wide eyed, a page from the newspaper she'd been reading when she fell asleep stuck to her face. The pages were wet with drool. She spotted the the person who had ruined her delicious dream and groaned.

"Darcy." The tiny brunet beamed kicking her legs as if she thought the desk would move like a swing.

"Have I ever told you how screwed up your head is?" She questioned.

"No, not recently." Autumn told her peeling the new paper off her face. "What do you want?"

"To save you some embarrassment. Willy was just gonna leave you in here like this. But I have a heart. I thought I'd come wake you up. But I did get a few good black mail pictures first." She grinned hopping off the table. "Napping in the library isn't all that wise Babydoll." Darcy teased before darting off. She knew if Autumn caught her she'd beat the tar right out of her.


	34. Finding Secrets

**Title: Finding Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related materials. **

**Summary: Sam thought he was just going to pick up a few things for Bobby he never imagined he'd find Autumn in the process or that she'd have been hiding a huge secret. **

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to work on Bread Crumbs. SeerBlack has been given strict orders to kill me if its not finished before the end of the month. I'm trying to get back on track guys. Had a friend stay with me for 6 weeks this summer and add that to working 5 days a week, fair, Oktoberfest, and the typical dramas of my life and there is little time to write. I don't even get time to read fanfictions anymore. So if I'm behind, and I know I am, on reading your fics I'm going to start printing them off and reading them when ever I have time. I miss hearing from all of you so feel free to IM. Even if I'm mobile that's fine. I have a blackberry so it just comes to my phone which is the easiest way to find me. If I'm busy I'll tell you so. I'm not gonna be shy about that. Anyway I'm rewatching all 4 seasons before season 5 starts and the plot bunnies are breeding so look to see me back in the saddle full time soon. --hugs-- Sarah**

Sam wandered into the small gun shop. The town didn't look like the sort that would need guns. They weren't too far from the city, and the few farms on the outskirts were clean well kept places that have little need for arms. So while driving through the town Bobby had instructed him to he was surprised to find that the store he was searching for was indeed located on main street. There was a tiny parking lot and he maneuvered the Impala into its place. Dean had been left at Bobby's with a casted leg. He wasn't getting around real well and would only have slowed Sam down. It only needed to be a quick day or two trip, depending entirely on how tired the drive made him. He looked over the shelves, wall to wall guns and ammo. There were several bows mounted high on the wall just above stacks of boxes filled with more bows ready for purchase. Several antique pieces were on display with news articles or old ads, the pages having long since yellowed with age.

"Howdy, sir." The shopkeep greeted with a grin. He was a short man, built like a brick shithouse as Bobby would have put it. "I'm Hal, can I help ya?"

"Not just yet. I'm going to browse first." Sam told him kindly with a nod of thanks.

"No problem, son. Just holler if ya need anything." Hal kept his post watching Sam, and the door. The bell over the door rang after a few minutes and several people poured in.

"Come on Denny!" A young woman called excitedly. "You've got to see this one." Sam glanced over his shoulder when the next voice spoke.

"Hal, my good man, tell me you've got her operating." A redhead about Sam's own age had brought her three daughters and son in. Two of the girls had moved to the archery section and were talking of elves and Robin Hood dry firing a few of the weapons testing how well they could pull back the string. The other girl kept a good hold on the boy's hand. She seemed to want to keep him close to her, protective over him. She wasn't dressed like her sisters who wore short skirts and sweaters that left little to the imagination about their well formed bodies. She had on a flannel shirt over a gray wife beater and blue jeans with a tear in one knee, the back pocket had obviously been sewn back on a time or two. The boy was the only one not to fit with the girls. He had a mess of curling red hair on top his head and freckles sprinkled over his nose. His eyes were dangerously familiar and hinted at something Sam had never thought possible. Not with the woman who was speaking to the shopkeep.

"No, Autumn. I don't see why she's so important to ya. She's just an old colt, ain't never gonna see another day on the firin' range." Hal told her.

"Its a family thing." Autumn told him.

"Always is with you." Sam just watched her too stunned move. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was Dean's family, this was why the town's name was so familiar, why Bobby had been so keen on Dean staying and "helping" him instead of making the trip. Bobby knew they were here. Hal leaned over the counter. "Ya've got an admirer." He jerked his head slightly in Sam's direction and Autumn finally looked his way. Her mouth fell open.

"Sam," she mouthed. Her voice was suddenly gone. Sam stepped toward her. The kids were still oblivious lost in their pursuit for new weaponry.

"Please tell me this is just another dream." Sam requested and she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Not this time." She answered wishing for the same thing. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine Autumn. How about you? Anything new?"

"No, not really. Its all old news." she tried not wanting to get into it here in front of Hal.

"How about I go in the back and take another look at that Colt?" Hal asked dismissing himself. Sam stared her down until she couldn't even meet his eyes.

"How's Dean?" she finally whispered.

"He's surviving, no thanks to you. You nearly killed him you know that? He couldn't figure out what he'd suddenly done so wrong but I've got a few ideas."

"He could have come back any time. Sam, damnit I did everything in my power to make us easy to find. If he ever wanted to come back we've been right where he left us."

"You kicked him out. You said you didn't want him!" Sam reminded her. The kids' attention had been caught and they were watching intently. The girls with a slight looks of horror on their faces. Did they know, Sam wondered. The one he knew had to be Kendra had her arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders keeping him back against her.

"I never said that I didn't want him. I said I didn't want to raise the kids with him gone off hunting all the time. I said I was wrong that I couldn't handle worrying about him off risking his neck, and trying to ease their fears which were so well founded that I couldn't tell them anything honest. I told him I wouldn't raise them the way we were raised with a parent or parents that just didn't give a damn as long as we were still breathing that was good enough." She spat.

"Autumn! He--"

"He what? Instead of living out of motel rooms he came home to me between hunts? He was willing to talk about a family car and park the Impala and Mustang for a while? Come on Sam what did he ever do to really make me think the hunting was going to stop and we could give normal a go?"

"Did he know?" She worried her lip and that was all the answer Sam needed. She'd never told him about his son. "How could you keep that from him?"

"I told him from day one I wasn't going to trap him, Sam. He knew from the start that I had kids to take care of and he could stay with me and help or he could leave and forget us. Adding one more to the mix shouldn't change anything."

"It changes everything! Autumn, the boy is his isn't he?"

"Yes, how could you even ask that?" He ignored the hurt in her voice.

"I'm just hoping you didn't keep Dean's son from him for what nine years?"

"Sammy, please look at this from my side." Neither of them noticed that the boy had broke free from Kendra and made his way between them until he called out.

"HEY!" They both looked down and Dean's eyes were starring up at them. "Time out." He glared.

"Denny, baby, this is grown-up stuff." Autumn tried to sooth her son brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes, he had a shaggy haircut so similar to the one Sam had always wore.

"You sound like kids." He protested. "Who is he?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Daddy's little brother?" Denny nodded. "This is him. This is your Uncle Sam." He peered up at Sam then his head tilted to the side.

"He _is_ really tall." She smiled.

"Yeah, he is really tall."

"Why, is he so angry?" he asked hurriedly looking back to his mother.

"He should be angry, I hurt him." She told him squatting down to his level. Sam watched her, she was good with him. He couldn't imagine having to look into those eyes every day knowing you'd betrayed the person who'd given them to your own child.

"Why?" Denny pressed. "You always say its bad to hurt people. That we should treat everyone exactly how we want them to treat us." Autumn glanced up at Sam searching for the words.

"Sometimes, when mommies are trying to do what is right for their kids they make mistakes." Sam jumped in. "Sometimes they hurt people they really care about and lose really good friends so that their kids have what is best for them."

"Yeah." Autumn nodded. "What he said." Denny beamed up at his uncle.

"He's really smart too just like you said! Do you and Daddy really fight monsters too? Did you and Mom and Aunt Teenie really kill the boogie man?" He asked and before Sam could answer he shot off several more questions. "Where is Daddy? Is he with you? Mom said you two are always together. She says Daddy will do anything for you just like Kenny does for me. She says I look like him too do I? Do you think I can meet him? Do you think he wants me?"

"Denny, slow down. He's smart but he's not Quicksilver."

"No you said he was really fast too. That he was quick and that that saved you and Aunt Teenie a lot of times." Denny reminded her.

"Honey, he is human I promise."

"Well?" Denny continued looking up to his uncle.

"Erm," Sam's brow knitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We can call him?" He asked more than stated looking to Autumn.

"Sam, its Denny's birthday tomorrow. I have a meeting tomorrow evening so we are having his birthday dinner tonight. Come home with us, we'll talk there." She offered. He could do nothing but nod.

"He isn't going to answer my questions is he?" Denny asked Kendra as she approached cautiously pulling her brother out from between the two. She hugged him tight to her.

"Marion Dennis," she sighed. "Of course Dad wants you. One day when you get to meet he'll love you just as much as we do. But he has an important job, fighting those monsters to keep kids safe isn't easy. Its dangerous. So it might be awhile before he can take a few vacation days and come see us again."

"Is this like the ending of Pirates?" Denny asked a look of disgust and disappointment on his face. "Everything is all happy ever after accept Will isn't allowed on land more than one day every ten years? That sucks!"

"Denny!" Autumn scolded.

"Mom he's right, it sucks. Elizabeth and Will should have found a way to make things work out. She could travel from port to port and meet up with him more often. Or she could even go out to sea with him from time to time. She's just as much a pirate as him." Kendra told her.

"You did pay attention!" One of the girls clapped with a giggle. "Isn't it romantic? They have to be separated all that time, its the only way. Then they get one day, and what if she can't make it there? Or they get their ports mixed up? The drama! But when they do get together...I'd give both arms to be Elizabeth when he does get to see her."

"Kelly! That's just nasty!" Kendra grimaced. Sam couldn't believe the little girls he'd known were now discussing having sex with a fictional pirate, though he assumed it had more to do with Orlando Bloom than the pirate.

"You know he's old enough to be our father?" Kayla finally butted in. "Mr. Bloom that is. Will, would look like a sea creature by now, just like Davy Jones, because I doubt he could keep doing his job after Elizabeth dies. Not only that story took place around the time of the American Revolution right? So late 1700's he'd be really old like two and a half centuries old...No that's not right. The story would have taken place two and a half centuries ago so he'd be twenty years older. He'd be nearly three hundred years old. Do you really want to bump uglies with someone old enough to be your great great great great grandfather?"

"There are a few that wouldn't be so bad." Kelly told her. "Will Turner, Wolverine if he looked like Hugh Jackman...If Peter Pan would leave Neverland and age a few years I bet he'd be a real hottie." Kendra put her face in her hands.

"Kelly, we were in the middle of family drama and you just went off on a hormone driven avenue. Behavior like that is what gives blonds and cheerleaders such bad names."

"Will the dinner conversation be any better than this?"Sam asked Autumn.

"I have three sixteen year olds and a nine year old, the conversation could be about anything." she shrugged.

After exchanging information and making purchases they parted ways for the afternoon. Just as promised Sam arrived at their house at five. The dinner itself was interesting to say the least. The triplets bounced from subject to subject faster than Denny did. Denny was constantly firing off questions and Sam answered them best he could but there were just some things that Dean would have to tell the boy. When Denny had been tucked in, Kendra and Kelly off with their boyfriends, and Kayla was up in her room working on a school project Autumn asked him into her office.

"This is the house we all came and looked at right? Where the Realtor was kinda bugged out of her skull?" Sam asked. It was such a familiar place.

"Yeah, the house Dean wanted. Plenty of room for the kids, and you and Teenie. A big yard out back, the barn to keep the cars. The neighbor boy and Kendra have an old clunker out there they're working on it was his dad's. They show Denny everything they do with it." She smiled as she told him but there was something sad in her eyes. "We've managed pretty well these last few years. It was hard there for a while. BJ's parents tried to get the girls back, we were in and out of court. We wouldn't have survived without Lucas and his father."

"That's the boy Kendra went out with tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen sooner or later, since they were little kids they've been inseparable, and its been obvious the last few years they were angling less and less toward just friends."

"Does Kayla always study like this?"

"She doesn't trust guys. Kay-Kay has taken all mine and Marty's guy trouble harder than the other two. She thinks that all guys will either hurt you or leave. She has a lot of trust issues with people. I was surprised she spoke at dinner. We spent two weeks at the Resort last summer and she didn't talk to anyone outside of her sisters, Denny, and myself until nearly the end of the visit then it was just Teenie, Will, and Jen." Autumn explained pulling a large box out of the closet.

"What about Kelly? She seems to have adjusted."

"Kelly is my problem child. The other two break curfew I know they're fine. Kayla is just at the library or over at a friend's working on a school project. She's always busy doing something. Kendra could is with Lucas, and I know that should sound dangerous but its not."

"You trust them, but not Kelly?"

"Kelly is just like her mother was at that age. She could easily get away with anything and knows it. She pushes all her limits. She...I don't know Sam she's a high school cheerleader, you remember what they were like."

"Yeah, I guess." He watched as she began extracting things from the box.

"You can ask about him too you know. We both know you wouldn't have bothered coming had you not realized you're an uncle." She told him opening a photo album and flitting through it before handing it over. "This is all the kids stuff that Dean should have. There are journals down in here that I've kept, since I was pregnant. Just little stuff he'd have wanted to know." Sam opened the album and on the first page was a picture of all three of the girls piled on one couch, Athena at one end Will at the other and Denny clutched tightly in Kendra's arms in the middle he couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"At the store you called him Marion what's with the girl name?" Sam prompted turning the page and watching his nieces and nephew age.

"The doctors swore he was a she. So his name was going to be Mary, after your mom, and when he came out and was obviously all boy I changed it to Marion Dennis."

"Mom and your uncle?" He looked up to see her face. She nodded simply. "Why?"

"Mary is why you guys got into hunting, Dennis was mine. Without them we'd never have met and therefore my son wouldn't be here. I just thought it was right."

"They'd have loved that, a little girl." Sam told her.

"Dean and Dad?" He nodded.

"How is Dad?"

"He's Dad. We don't see much of him. He spends a good bit of time with Bobby though. They hunt together, they're getting on in years, kinda old to be hunting solo any more."

"Jen says she has a position for him if he would just take it. He could train, and do any hunt he wanted in his free time." She told him. "I heard about you and Darcy. I'm sorry."

"She'd been really distant for a while. She was hiding things. We just couldn't make it work out." Autumn hung her head and Sam realized that Darcy had known about Denny. "Why didn't you ever just call?"

"I wanted to. I did make the call a few times. But I couldn't tell him. I couldn't...I was afraid Sam and I know it was all excuses but I just couldn't do it." She suddenly looked much older, smaller, and exhausted. He tried to imagine what she'd been through raising four kids alone but it never compared to what he saw Dean go through without her. "Tell me how he is. Tell me what happened."

Sam set aside the album sinking into a chair, she did the same on he other side of the desk and he launched into their lives since she left them. He told her about Dean forcing himself from one hunt to the next not even taking time to heal in between them. They talked about hunts, debated what they should have done with the great hindsight time provides. There were moments as they discussed the decade apart that it was just like old times. Sam could almost see Teenie stumbling in with Will draped over her, Dean just behind them with a couple beers, and Darcy not far her nose in a case folder. By morning they were fairly well caught up on each other's lives. Before the kids woke up Autumn slid the box of mementos in the backseat of the Impala taking in the scent before turning back to Sam.

"Here's a set of keys to the house. If we're not home, or we're in bed just let yourselves in. You're both welcome here any time." She pressed a set of keys into his palm. "There is a letter for Dean in the album on top of the box, have him read it alone. My number hasn't changed but its in the letter too just in case."

"I'll be back Autumn." Sam promised.

"I always knew you guys would be back." She half smiled and Sam hugged her tight before dropping into the car. He had the engine on and had put the Impala in reverse before she called one last thing out. "Tell Bobby I'm going to kick his old ass when I see him again. He took too long to spill this secret."

**TBC....Maybe...**


	35. Meeting the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Sam or Dean Winchester or Supernatural. **

**Title: Meeting the Truth **

**Summary: Autumn and Dean have a talk when they get home after Bread Crumbs and Dean reveals a little bit of information no one dreamed he'd ever say.**

**A/N: Dean may be out of character here and I'm sorry. I did try! I was watching Grey's the other day and Karev and Izzy are having marital issues due to the fact that she's mourning George and he's freaked out that his wife is terminally ill and died in his freaking arms! I can't blame the guy for being afraid to do anything that might further damage her weak weak body. ANYWAY they get into this fight where he admits that he's terrified of losing her in nearly the exact words you'll see Dean use here. Karev got me thinking about Dean in that situation and I realized Autumn did die in his arms. So this piece of crap was born. Hope you at least enjoy the idea though. I'll be doing NaNoWriMo again this year so holler if you want to see whatever I decide to write. **

"Dean?" her voice was soft an sweet. She wanted something. The muscles in his jaw tensed up, if she wanted something that she had to ask him for it couldn't be good. She found him quickly, the cabin was small and he was sitting under the only light that was on. The kitchen light was easy enough to spot from most any room in the cabin.

Sam was in the library still, will Darcy. They were researching still, both so determined to find some sort of flood gate to put up. Things seemed to be picking up all over the place. The Resort looked like Hunters' Grand Central Station lately. Hunters were coming and going at all hours. The library and bar were always occupied. The beds stayed relatively empty unless the hunter occupying the bed was seriously injured they weren't staying more than a single night.

Dean didn't want to think about what Athena was doing. He liked Will well enough. He was a good guy, had made a lot of mistakes, specially when it came to Teenie. But then again who wasn't carrying around a laundry list of mistakes? It was that long list of mistakes however that made Teenie's current relationship with him worry Dean. He had let himself get attached to her. She was his little sister for all intents and purposes. So the fact that they were in his room in the big house still at 3 AM made Dean's stomach churn.

"Dean?" she whispered it in his ear this time wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was mad at her. She'd attempted to leave him. He refused to let himself melt back into her arms the way he so badly wanted to.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he questioned. She kissed his ear before moving to sit in one of the other chairs across the table.

"You weren't there." Autumn admitted. Some how she looked small, breakable even, when she said it.

"I was just working on the report for Jen." he told her gesturing to the papers scattered across the table.

"She doesn't want us hunting together anymore." She said staring at the patterns in the wood surface. His Autumn was gone. He had lost her that day in the warehouse. The woman sitting across from him now was familiar. So much like the woman he'd first met in a bar in Ohio: Strong, cocky, and sarcastic but obviously beaten and broken. It was like looking at a smashed up monster truck. You know back at one time the truck was impressively huge and intimidating beyond belief but now it's just sad and a little pathetic. The most heart wrenching part for Dean was eye contact. She didn't meet peoples eyes often or for long and it seemed even more difficult with him.

"I can't blame her. The last year hasn't been good for any of us. Our work is slipping."

"We are still alive and our hunts are still being completed. We aren't losing any more innocents than before." She argued. Desperation tinted her voice and he couldn't place why.

"We're distracted." He pointed out. "Autumn half of the time I'm more worried about you, Sammy, and Teenie than the hunt. Something has to give and you know it."

"So what?" She asked betrayal already forming in her beautiful hazel eyes. Her voice was tight, careful, she was picking her words wisely. "Its us or hunting? Do you think we need to stop hunting together or break up?" He stared at her trying to see how she'd jumped to that conclusion.

"God no! Aut...Aut," He drew a slow breath summoning the courage to say what he had to.

"What?" She demanded her fear getting the best of her.

"Damn it Autumn!" He growled. "I never let people close for this reason. Our lives are dangerous and people are going to get hurt. We're going to get hurt. But you wouldn't quit! You wouldn't back off. You made me let you in. You made me love you. Then you just died. How could you just die in my arms like that? I can't lose you. I don't want to hunt with out you. I need you." The words burst from his lips before he had time to register them much less stop them. She was watching him bewildered. He doubted that he looked much better. The moment of silent shocked staring seemed to stretch on forever.

"Me too." She whispered so low the hum of the fridge nearly drowned it out. There was another beat of silence more awkward than the last. Then she got up and came around the table, pulling his chair out to sit in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. I know I should have waited for you."

"Forget about it." He brushed her hair gently from her face. She was making eye contact. She was his Autumn again and it made his heart flutter, could she be back? "We need to decide where we're going now."

"Bed and we can talk in the morning with the kids. It's not just you and me. This concerns our whole family."

"OK" He agreed. "Let's go to bed."

Dean let her lead him to bed. Part of him knew no matter what they'd work through this. He knew she was so much more than a part of his life. Autumn laid down in their bed and he hesitated a moment taking her in, killing the remaining bitter angry emotions for how badly she'd hurt him. She was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts, red hair cascading over the white pillowcase, once long delicate fingers were now angled and crooked playing with the sheets waiting for him. He knew every scar, freckle, and mole that tainted her forever sunkissed skin. He gave her a quick smile, the one that had won him countless nights of reckless, meaningless fun. Hazel eyes locked onto his green ones seeing past the smile, seeing him. He slipped into their bed then, wrapping his arms around her.

"Night, Aut." he kissed her temple.

"Night, Dork." She snuggled closer drifting off.


	36. God's Twisted Plan

**Title: God's Twisted Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its related materials, that all belongs to Mr. Eric Kripke and the folks running whatever TV stations its airing on. Darcy Valover belongs to my dear friend SeerBlack, despite the fact that she has chosen to keep a second home in my mind.**

**Summary: Dean is ready to talk about the future, he wants to plan out their lives. But Autumn isn't so willing to think about some areas. She reveals her faith in God's plan. No matter how twisted the logic seems to him.**

**A/N: I'll be putting up a Wee!Hunter fic later on. If not today then before the weekend is over. Then I need to write a chapter of my originalfic, NaNoWriMo was epic fail again this year, and I'll be back with another chapter of the Wee!Hunters. It should be a fairly short one but you'll get it none the less. I hope you guys are still reading. As Bella is Edward's heroin, reviews are mine, please be my drug dealer!**

It was quiet in the cabin. Not that there should be much noise at 3 in the morning. They had the cabin to themselves. Other than having teased both Sam and Athena before they left neither Autumn nor Dean spoke about where their siblings were or what they were up to. Athena and Will had gone on a hunt together, they needed time alone, away from the resort. There were things they had to sort out. It seemed as if every hunter in the area was migrating toward the resort. From the reports coming in from the east coast, and even the midwest everything seemed to be tightening around their safe place.

No one denied that this was a sure fire sign that something was coming for them. That soon there would be a battle and many if not all of them would never recover. Darcy and Sam were already suffering from the tense air. Neither was willing to leave the resort though. They stayed here in the heart of the chaos. Right now they were in either the library or bar with Marc or Darcy's room. In any case they were fighting sleep. The colt had to be found soon and they were exhausting every source they had.

Autumn and Dean had chosen, at least for tonight, to ignore that the rest of the world existed. They chose tonight to watch The Wedding Singer, simply because it wasn't a chickflick or horror film, that and though Autumn would never admit it she loved Adam Sandler. They ate a normal dinner, showered, and crawled in bed together. This was all hours ago. Still they both laid wide awake in the silence. Dean's arm as always was curled around her keeping her close. Her back was to his chest, they conformed perfectly to each others' bodies. In bed, at night, when no one else was around was the only time they both let down their guards and just enjoyed each other unafraid of what would be thought by others. Dean silently pulled her closer resting his chin on her shoulder. His hand moved down her stomach so that his fingers were just inside the waist band of her pants. His large warm hand against the soft flesh of her abdomen.

If they were right, if the thick atmosphere was caused by the build up to their final show down, then it was time that they solidified a few details about their future. Over and over lately Dean found thoughts slipping into his mind that never would have come before. They were pushing thirty. They couldn't hunt forever, not if they wanted to live to see 60. Bobby and John were unlucky sons of bitches to have survived this long. Dean would catch himself eyeing a swing set and wondering how hard it would be to put together and if they'd have a big enough back yard for it. Minivans seemed to have a practicality. There was a Sears commercial on a few days ago advertising a sale on family portraits and he was a little shocked to find his eyes wander to Autumn and a voice in his head ask if she and the girls would want to do that. He realized that after this he wasn't just willing to settle down with Autumn adopt the triplets and live normally. He was ready to stop hunting. He was ready to have a lawnmower and a paperboy.

"Do you want kids?" He asked softly his thumb tracing circles around her naval. Her breathing changed, it wasn't relaxed as it had been. She was suddenly tense and aware.

"If I didn't would I be so set on getting the girls? BJ has really cleaned up his act this year. He might actually be capable of raising them right." She answered.

"No, that's not what I meant." She rolled over on her back to meet his gaze. Usually his hand would have slid across her skin to hold her hip keeping her close to him. Tonight though it stayed where it was. "Do you want your own?" She didn't answer. Her eyes evaded his. He hated when she couldn't meet his eyes. She changed when she did that. She wasn't his Autumn when she couldn't meet his eyes. She wasn't the warm, confident hunter, who could be inspired to being passionate about just about anything. She instead became this timid, quiet little girl, who had been hurt and taken advantage of too many times. "Its just a question." He finally picked his hand up to brush her hair from her face and kiss her forehead. "Aut, we don't have to. The girls will be a big enough challenge without adding to it."

"Its not that I wouldn't want to, Dean. I just can't." She was quiet. He wanted to press for answers. He wanted to know what else there was that she hadn't been able to tell him. It seemed that every time he knew her story she revealed another hidden nasty chapter. "Mom and Dad wanted a house full. They tried and tried and tired but kept miscarrying. Mom always said that we were her little miracles. I don't know how many they lost before me. But between me and Teenie there were at least three that I knew of. My uncle couldn't have kids at all. He married a girl who had gotten pregnant in high school and raised her son, it was his best friend's kid anyway."

"Sweetheart--" he started to comfort her but she shook her head.

"I've miscarried twice, Dean. Granted I was 17 the first time and really didn't need baby, it still happened. Don't think it was BJ's fault either because the second I told him he stopped hurting me. Hell his drinking stopped, his grades came up, he had a part time job for a little while. Things were getting good. Then when it got to the point that we had to tell before people figured it out, I got to spend the night in a clinic in the next county. The second time what a huge part of why I left him. He knew I was pregnant, it was why we were so set on the wedding date. We had my parents house all set to move in. I suggested that we get away from Pinecrest for a while though. I wanted to leave, I thought if we could get away for a bit he'd get better. Instead he put me through that damn wall." The hatred for Billy-Jack that always burned in the pit of Dean's stomach began to boil, he could feel it creep up his throat bring bile with it. How could a man do that? "Maybe it was his fault or maybe it was just a second showing of how defective I am in that area." He propped himself up more and kissed her hairline.

"Aut, none of that was your fault. Things are different now, too. If you wanted to try we could make it work." She gave him a weak smile.

"I can't Dean. I'm sorry." He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry you had to--" she cut him off again this time with a kiss.

"Don't. Don't go there. Don't do that. I'm not sorry. I know you don't believe in Him but its all God's will. Think about it for a moment. If I hadn't lost them, I'd have stayed there. Never would have finished high school, I'd have been married at 17. Teenie would have been allowed to become the village whore. All of the good we've done hunting, all of those lives we've saved... How many wouldn't be alive now? Sure other hunters would have covered some of the jobs but not all of them. I'm not glad for what happened back then. But I'm not all hung up and angry about it either. God has a plan. He has a job for me and at that time kids weren't part of it. If they are in the future I'll be thrilled, whether you are or not. But I'm not going to try for them." She fell silent after that letting him process what she'd said. After a few minutes he settled back down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest where he could listen to her heart beat. He was content to just hold her the rest of the night. But she had one last thing to say. She was combing her fingers through his hair. "You make it all so much easier though."

"Hmm?" He was confused now. What had he done to make anything easier on her? He'd put her and her sister in so many situation where one or both of them was hurt or nearly killed. He had complicated their lives if anything.

"I used to think it was so unfair. He killed my kids so I could save his. That doesn't make any sense. I didn't get anything in return but scars and the fun of gagging my sister while I stitched her back together. That isn't a reward. Then He gave me you."

There it was the chickflick moment he'd wanted to avoid. He had just fallen face first into it. Neither of them moved though to change the moment. They just laid in their bed holding on to each other. After a while her hand began to falter. Her breathing was deeper and her heart rate slower. Dean kissed her softly, carefully readjusting their positions, and vowed to himself never to ask another question like that again before giving himself over to sleep as well.


	37. Engagement KendraLuke

**Title: Engagement?**

**Date: 1/17/09...Wow this was the day the baby I watch now was born....**

**Summary: Darcy helps Kendra and Morgan get open up their communication to prevent a total meltdown, while Kendra debates marrying Luke. **

**A/N: I wrote this a year ago for Seer. At the time I was writing her scenes very regularly. I'll now be posting a few of them and working on finishing others that became their own fics. **

Darcy looked up as her niece walked in the room. Kendra was tossing an engagement ring between her hands looking like she had a gun to her head. She smiled at Sam as he passed her. Sam was headed to pick Izzie up at Teenie's where she'd spent another night. Some days Darcy wondered why her daughter even had a room at their house. Kendra was one who should have a room here. She was always hanging out with the boys. When the girls were playing dress up and house she was with the boys teaching them to throw a ball or beating the rules of their latest favorite sport into their heads. The three of them would make up endless games. Kendra was a the tomboy of the brood. Even when her thoughts turned warm, bubbly, and overly girly she still reacted like a boy.

Darcy took her niece all in as the blonde sat the ring on the kitchen table in front of her. She wanted an opinion from someone who wasn't as bound to the Winchester law as her parents. Kendra was sporting her favorite jeans, the ones that hugged her body just right in all the right places without making it too obvious that she was indeed in possession of that ever elusive perfect body. Though Darcy knew her son had noticed, along with a line of boys who would never come close to affection let alone obtaining her. Her t-shirt was baggy, the sort you wear when cleaning out the attic or painting. It was stained with smears of oil and grease faded lettering stating "If you could read my mind you wouldn't still be here." Darcy smiled. She remembered that shirt. It had been too big but Kendra and Morgan had found it immeasurably amusing.

"It's been a while since you used the front door." Darcy remarked.

"It's been a while since your son wanted nothing to do with me." Kendra shrugged slouching down in a chair. "What do I do with this?" She asked nudging the ring with her index finger as if it would bite her.

"Put it on your finger before you lose it." Darcy advised. "It's pretty though."

"I know." Kendra sighed. She wasn't happy about the question that came with the ring. She'd dated this boy for years. She'd been living with him a good three years. He knew about the hunting, he knew about their special talents. He had taken on basic training, though he wasn't very skilled. The boy had worked his ass off to be a quarter of the man she deserved in his eyes. She should be over the moon that he'd want this. Instead she was nervous and scared. Which was never a good thing. Kendra hadn't ever been wild. She'd been a pretty good kid, though there had been a few fights. She was fearless though. The biggest kid in school could be bullying one of her cousins and she was right there to knock the kid in his place. When she was allowed to start hunting she took to it like a duck to water. She never hesitated. She wasn't afraid. At least she had never shown fear for herself. Others were her weakness. "What do I do?" She asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Kendra." Darcy warned. This wasn't the sort of situation where she could be told what to do. "What do you want to do?" The first immediate thought in Kendra's mind was to marry Luke but it was attacked by others nanoseconds later.

"If you had the choice to do something you really wanted to do. Something that could be good for you. Better than anything you'd ever done for yourself would you do it even if the one person who mattered the most didn't approve?"

"Morgan." Darcy muttered.

"Denny isn't thrilled either." Kendra quickly defended her cousin. Darcy ran her fingers through her hair. Both those boys needed strangled. "Would you still do it?" She pushed.

"Morgan is never going to say it but he loves you. You are the closest person to him and the last few years he's felt like he's needed to compete with Luke for your attention."

"That's just stupid. He knows if he needs me I'll be there without a single thought. All he has to do is tell me he needs me." Kendra broke in.

"How many Winchesters do you know who admit when they need help?"

"None." she admitted. "Unless you count me right now." Darcy gave her a sympathetic look. She really did feel for the girl.

"The two of you have always been tight and I know if either of you ever needs back up you'll be there. But for him this is like he's losing you. He sees it as you telling him he isn't important. When all you're saying is he's not the most important."

"He's my family. Blood is thicker than water." The younger woman tried.

"But there isn't any blood between you." Darcy reminded her.

"I wish I could just smack sense into him. Marrying Luke wouldn't change anything. Its just a ring and rings come off."

"What it means doesn't."

"He won't listen if I go talk to him will he?" She asked not needing an answer.

"With the way he stormed in here last night, you probably want to give him a little more time." Darcy agreed. "How did you tell him?"

"I didn't. This isn't the sort of thing I wanted to tell him over the phone. I didn't even tell Luke yes or no. I hesitated and he told me to think about it and put the ring on my right hand. Everyone at the house knew and he picked it up." Darcy sighed. That made more sense. "I didn't want to tell them. Luke went and asked the question in front of them, on the front porch. We were talking and--"

"No! Don't say another word. Don't think about it just sit still for a minute." Darcy stopped her. She got up and went to fetch her son.

"Morgan?" She called gently popping her head in his room.

"I don't want to see her just send her on her way. I'm not congratulating her like everyone else." Morgan told her sourly.

"She isn't asking for congratulations." Darcy told him sternly.

"I'm not giving her my blessing."

"Morgan Samuel!" he flinched. Autumn double named him not her. "Kendra is sitting in the kitchen torn up because she thinks she's doing something wrong. She's worried you'll never speak to her again if she marries him."

"I won't." Morgan said defiantly and they both knew he was lying. He didn't have that strength. Sooner or later something would happen and she would be the first he would want to tell.

"Go listen to her. You don't have to say a word." Darcy ordered. Morgan groaned but despite the mental protesting got up and followed his mother down to the kitchen. The younger two barely looked at each other as Darcy made her son sit across from his cousin. "Kendra tell him what you wanted to tell me."

"Your son is an ass." She said looking directly at Morgan. Darcy put a hand on his shoulder preventing him from standing up and storming out.

"Kendra," Darcy warned.

"Fine." Kendra rolled her eyes. Darcy was glad for once to have spent as much time around the hurt and hostile emotions and thoughts of these two's fathers when she and Sam had first started. It made handling their children easier. "I wanted to tell you first. I didn't even give him an answer. It was good he couldn't read my mind like you do, Moron. He'd stormed off right then. We were on the front porch at my parents just talking. Everyone as there, we were just sitting outside enjoying the sun in change of all the rain lately and he got down on his knee. I told him not to but he wouldn't stop. I wanted to tell you. But that wasn't something I could say on the phone. Not to you anyway. You're the one person I wouldn't ever want to tell something big like this on the phone. I'd tell Luke a big thing over the phone before I'd tell you."

"Because you like having me in your head to get the full impact." Morgan told her. She smirked at him over the table.

"I didn't give him an answer, Morgan. I don't know what you saw in their heads but I didn't tell him anything. He put the ring on my right hand and asked me to think about it." She said and Darcy finally felt comfortable enough with the situation to leave the room.

"You want to say yes don't you?" He asked giving her the chance to lie.

"I don't know where it changes anything, Moron. We already live together. We sleep together. All it is, is a name and a document. I like being a Winchester I don't want to change my name again."

"I don't like him. He can't protect you. He doesn't deserve you. He's a twitchy little normal guy. He calls every ghost Casper until we have a real name for it."

"He's a complete dork I know it." she nodded. "But I can take care of myself and him."

"You shouldn't have to." Morgan argued. "Dra, this is one of those things where the guy should have some power. He should be able to take care of you. What if you were hurt and couldn't fight the demon or whatever off? You'd both be dead and it would be his fault." Kendra moved to the chair beside his scooting it closer and put her hand over his.

"If I get hurt and can't defend myself I promise I'll stay somewhere with someone who can. Even I f that means I have to stay in your little apartment for months." He smiled slightly. "I wouldn't put him in that position if I could help in. Besides, you're my partner right? You've always got my back."

"That job goes to him if you marry him." Morgan said with a slight pout. Kendra smiled shaking her head.

"That job is yours alone and no one can take it. I'd rather be hunting with you than watching reruns of bad sitcoms with him anyway."

"That's a healthy way to start a marriage." Morgan teased.

"So I can marry him?" she asked a little hopeful.

"I don't like him. I don't want you to do it."

"But?" she pushed knowing what the but was and needing him to say it.

"But, I won't make you chose." She threw her arms around him suddenly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Moron."

"Don't mention it, Dra." He said hugging her back. There was no one here to witness it so it wouldn't hurt anything.

"So will you be my maid of honor?" She teased.

"Depends what color are the dresses?"

"Barbie pink of course!" she laughed.


	38. Morgan's Broken Arm

**Title: Morgan's Broken Arm**

**Summary: Morgan breaks his arm breaking up Kendra's date.**

**Date: 1/19/09**

**A/N: Another scene I wrote SeerBlack. I love these two, really makes me hate that they're cousins. **

Kendra let him put his arm around her as she faked interest in the film on the screen. She waited an appropriate amount of time before leaning her head over on his shoulder. She'd seen Kelly with her dates often enough to know how to play this awkward affair off as a real. She couldn't even remember this guys name. She'd have to beat the snot out of Kelly for talking her into going out with this guy. She could be at home right now on the floor in the basement with the boys watching some movie starring talking animals. Her date let his hand fall off the back of her chair and it rested just above her hip. If he moved even a centimeter up she'd break his fingers. He pulled her tighter to him when the little hero took a punch. Kendra rolled her eyes. The actor had his thumb tucked in his fist. He'd have just broken it if this had been real. Would this movie never end? Kelly was going to die. This boy had dragged her into a chick flick. It was supposed to be a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet or at least that's what it reminded her of. They were only halfway through when her phone started vibrating violently in her pocket.

"I need to use the ladies room." She lied. He nodded letting her up. She slipped out of the theater and answered her phone.

"Kenny, I'm sorry to interrupt your date."

"You weren't. What's wrong, Sam?" she demanded of her uncle. She knew that false calm tone he was using. It was the 'don't panic but something is wrong' tone. She hated that tone. He should just come right out and tell her to freak.

"Morgan wants you." He explained.

"Did Dad let him watch another horror movie before bed or was Kelly telling him I'm going to take off on a hunt and leave him again?" She asked. Both were the most frequent reasons for him to want her so much his parents would call her. "Oh Sammy he's not sick is he?"

"Not exactly. He and Denny were playing in the tree house in the back yard next door. They got in a fight and Morgan fell out of the tree--"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"The ER, he's refusing to get x-rayed without you." Sam told her sounding a little frustrated.

"I've got to tell the guy I'm leaving. I'll be there in just a minute."

"Kendra do you have a ride?" Sam asked knowing it wasn't beyond her when she was needed to hijack a car.

"I'll ask him to drive me I guess." She responded. "Can you put Morgan on?"

"Dra?" Morgan asked. She smiled, she was probably one of the few who could hear the fear in his voice.

"Hey, Morgan. What happened, babe?"

"Denny pushed me out of the tree." He said angrily.

"I'll talk to him when I see him. Can you do me a big favor?" She asked in a sugar coated voice.

"Yeah." She could just picture him nodding his head eager to please.

"I need you to let the doctors do their job. The want to get a picture of your bones so they know what to do to make you better. I promise it won't hurt and if it does you can make me hurt in exchange, OK?" She bargained. He thought on this a moment while she chewed her lip. She hated not being with him when he was hurt or sick.

"Promise?" He prodded after a moment.

"Cross my heart, baby." She swore.

"OK, but you will come?"

"I'm on my way now." She told him.

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked the phone having exchanged hands again.

"Nothing, Uncle Sam. We just made a deal. He'll let the doctors see him now. I need to hang up so I can go back in the theater I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Be careful." Sam bid.

"I always am." She teased in a cocky manner picked up from Dean. She hung up stuffing her phone back in her pocket and returned to find her date. She quickly explained the situation and grudgingly he agreed to drive her to the ER. He belly ached the whole way and she wanted to smack him for it. He tried to talk her into a make-up date but she told him it just wasn't in the cards and hopped out of the car at the entrance. She found Morgan's bed as a perky nurse not too much older than herself returned him from X-Ray. His face lit up when he saw her. "Did it hurt?" She asked. Sam gave her a thankful look and she smiled at him in return helping Morgan settle into the bed.

"No it was just like getting my picture taken." She nodded.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." She reminded him climbing up to sit at the foot of his bed looking at his arm. If there was a break it wasn't as bad as it could be. There was only a slight bend in the bone that Morgan didn't even seem to notice. Though that was probably some heavy duty painkillers.

"Yup," he nodded reading her thoughts. "What is the name of that thing they gave me?" He asked looking to his father.

"Morphine." Sam responded. "Does it not hurt now?" Kendra wanted to laugh.

"Were you still complaining?" She teased Morgan who shook his head defiantly.

"Until he saw you." Sam told her. She leaned over him brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead. It was time to get his hair cut. She kissed a tear stained cheek. Morgan just beamed at her. He was coming up on his 9th birthday and she knew soon enough she wouldn't be able to retain any of her influence over him. He wouldn't let her baby him anymore and it made her heart ache.

"Will you help me pick out a color? The nurse said I can have any color cast I want." He prompted excitedly mistaking her thoughts for worry.

"It can't be too dark, so that I can sign in. You start school next week right? You can get your whole class to sign it." She told him. "It'll be your very own battle scar."

"Fighting with Denny isn't like Dad's battle scars." He pointed out.

"No, but you'll get more of those than you can count in a few years. What were you geniuses fighting over anyway?"

Morgan looked away from her refusing to meet her eyes and was saved from further questioning when the doctor returned with the X-ray. It took another two hours before they were released. When Sam had thought he would be dropping Kendra off at home when he picked Izzie up but instead Morgan insisted she spend the night with him. Izzie was a sleep and had to be carried in the house. By the time Sam had gotten her dressed for bed and tucked in Kendra and Morgan were already curled down in his bed asleep. He stood in the doorway a long moment watching his son and niece. She had her arm wrapped protectively around him holding him close to her. His head rested on her chest where he could easily hear her heart beat and breathing. Every so often his little fingers would play with a few strands of her hair or her hand would pat his back. Sam half wondered if Morgan wasn't pressing his mind over hers when she'd do that showing his pain or fear.

Sam wandered off to his room to call Darcy and tell of the night's doings. There hadn't been reason enough to call her earlier. She was two days out and scaring her wouldn't have done any good. By the time he'd get up the next morning Kendra would have his kids at the kitchen table, eating pancakes. Morgan's bright blue cast would be covered in skull stickers donning two signatures. There would be nothing he or his wife could do to comfort him. At least not as long as Kendra was around. He liked that they were so close and she wanted to protect his son so much but there were moments it caused him some worry. When he saw the look filter over his son's face when Kendra would be with him. But they were just kids and it wasn't worth the thought now. Now he needed to get some sleep.


	39. BillyJack's Goodbye

**Title: Billy-Jack's Goodbye**

**Date: 1/14/09**

**Summary: Kendra seeks Morgan when she receives a letter from her biological father. **

**A/N: This is likely the last I'll post today. I have to wake the baby up here in a second. This again was written for the private viewing of my dear SeerBlack. But to make up for my lack of posting its now been made public. Huzzah for you! Anyway I hope you guys read and enjoy and fall as madly in love with Morgan as Seer and I have. He's really an amazing boy and all the best things about the Winchesters. There are two short stories that were started about the same time that I want to finish. My New Years Resolution is to finish all my started works before I start up something new. Or at least finish, Spies' Eyes, Meeting the Daemons, the three Wee!Hunters shortfics, and a couple other side projects. So if you've been waiting or those forever fear not they shall be completed ASAP. **

"Daddy?" Dean looked up from the research Denny had done for his training. Kendra shifted awkwardly. She wanted out of the house for a little while. She didn't want to explain why and she didn't want anyone worrying if she didn't come home before morning. "I have this thing I have to do, with Morgan. Its best if I do it right away, you know?" It was obvious from the expression on his face that he had no idea what she was talking about. It was also obvious he wasn't going to ask. At least not tonight. She'd just gotten back from the worst trip of her life. Billy-Jack, her biological father had died and against his better judgment all three of the girls had gone to the funeral. Luke had gone with them, which was a small comfort to their parents but still the idea of them being in Pinecrest was concerning.

"Should I wait up?" He asked. No one had been sure what to do with her when she came in. Morgan and Denny had been to a party late the night before then adding training to it Denny had already been asleep when the girls got back home. Kendra hadn't been deterred going straight from hugging her mother up to her brother's room and hugging him tighter than she had in years. Dean was worried about his daughter with good reason.

"No, I'll be fine. I may just crash with Morgan. Depends on how long this takes." Dean nodded. It wasn't like he could stop her, she was grown and didn't even live with them anymore. She was just supposed to be staying here the night because it was so late. There was no point in driving home. She hugged him quickly before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Folded in her pocket was an unopened envelope. The reason she needed Morgan was whatever it contained. Part of her knew this was something she should do with Luke or her sisters. This wasn't something that should concern Morgan. But Kayla rarely did well when their biological father was brought into conversation, Kelly seemed to change her opinion on the subject as often as she changed clothes, and Luke had parental issues. He didn't see where they should be forgiven for their faults and mistakes. Morgan though was good for this stuff. He knew parents made massive mistakes that could hurt you more than they ever dreamed he also knew that they didn't always mean it. She wouldn't have to explain anything to Morgan either. He could slip in her head and just know.

She felt more at ease just pulling in the drive at Sam and Darcy's place. She turned her headlights off before pulling in the driveway. She didn't want to wake anyone she didn't have to. She hopped out of her car heading around the back of the house where Morgan's quarters were. He had his own almost apartment built on the house. There were serious privacy issues in the house and having the more personal thoughts of a teenage boy broadcast around the house hadn't been very comfortable. She glanced in the window of what she knew to be his bedroom and could easily make out his sleeping form in the bed. She moved on down to the door digging her key out. She wasn't even sure his parents had keys to his door. Without making a single noise she crept into his room and slid into his bed. She crawled as close to him as she could and teasingly traced his hairline. His eyes fluttered open.

"Kendra? When did you get home?" He asked sleepily. She smirked.

"About two hours ago I guess." He sat up looking around for his clock.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three. Can we talk or should I leave?" He shook his head clearing away sleep. With a yawn he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, if you came here at three in the morning you may as well tell me why." She pulled the white envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. Morgan looked it over confused before leaning over to turn on a lamp. "What is this?"

"I don't know. I can't open it." She confessed.

"How'd this weekend go?" He asked setting the envelope down and looking her over surveying the damage.

"I didn't kill my dear sweet grandmother if that's what you're asking." He smirked. Her thoughts flared around the mention of the woman.

"How did Kelly and Kayla take being back?"

"Kelly broke down and cried half a dozen times. We stayed with our uncles up there. They're a lot more flamboyant than I remember. Kayla did really well. Until _that woman_ said something to her. Then Kayla told her she was a worthless mother a total bitch and a few things that I'm not even going to repeat. It was all made much more dramatic by the fact that we were standing in the middle of the church at the time. I really liked when Kayla slapped her and stomped out."

"Our Kayla did that?" Morgan questioned in awe. Despite being able to see it in her head he couldn't believe the silent blonde he had grown up with, who never spoke ill of anyone could possible act like that.

"Yeah, she was great. She got a standing ovation. Granted it was Father Bill, Josh, Kit, and Luke." Morgan laughed.

"What did your dear Luke think of your home town?"

"He loves my hometown he grew up here too you know." Kendra said refusing to claim any part of Pinecrest. "He thought that town was cute like a post card but completely psycho which is pretty much a dead on imagery."

"You spent the last three months running back and forth to the hospital with him. Are you OK?"

"They kept saying my dad was dead. Everyone would hug me and say they were sorry my dad had passed. I...I don't know Morgan. Billy-Jack was a glorified sperm doaner. I didn't really make the connection until they started piling dirt on him. Then I was relieved. Its all over." She laid back in his bed and he watched her. She'd been so stressed and on edge since finding out her biological father had been hospitalized that she was rarely his Kendra. It was good to see her back. She seemed to know his thoughts because she smiled at him. "Almost anyway. Can you open that for me? I can't do it. I wanted you with me." He was a little shocked by her honesty. She wasn't trying to cleverly disguise how badly she needed him she was putting it plain and simple right out there on the table for anyone to see. He nodded, he couldn't deny her this.

"Sit up here." He bid pushing himself back against the headboard. They both fidgeted a moment trying to get comfortable. Finally she leaned against his shoulder and he picked the envelope back up. Carefully he opened it finding only a few sheets of paper inside. "You want me to read it?" She was chewing her lip her eyes told him more than anything else that he should read it.

_Dearest Kendra_

_ You have no idea how much I hated that name. Your mother had cousins when we were children, who were twins. Hudson and Houston. She insisted that the three of you girls be named similarly. They both started with H's. Mrs. Daemon had done the same thing. Autumn and Athena. Had they ever gotten their son he'd have been Anthony or Adam. Something A. Kelly I liked. Kayla was cute. But the name Kendra I never cared for. I guess its ironic that you were always the one here when I needed you._

_ Did you know when you three were babies you never cried? Not once. Kelly would fuss all the time and Kayla always wanted held or she would scream. She couldn't stand it if your mother was out of the room. Marty adored you girls. I screwed up so much back then. Breathing was a mistake. I regretted ever second for a very long time. You never should have had to sit with me after my AA meetings. I know when Marty was alive that you'd sneak into the bathroom after I had passed out and help her cover the bruises with make-up and wash away the blood. You never thought about yourself did you? I'd have killed you. I would literally have killed you had I ever been wizened to what you were doing. _

_ I regretted the three of you. At least until you were about 12 years old. Your mom kept in touch with me over the years. She's send me your school pictures every year. I'd get a phone call or letter around Christmas. Just something to tell me that the three of you were alright and growing into intelligent wonderful young women. But it never really changed my mind. Until that day had someone given me the chance to go back when Autumn and I were 16 I would have and I'd have changed everything. When you were about 12 Autumn calls me, she hadn't meant to she'd been trying to call Bobby or Brian or some other B name and hit my number on accident. She was crying and completely panicked. I'm sure you remember having pneumonia and being in the hospital but I don't know if you remember how bad it was. You were pretty close to dying. But it was what she said that changed my mind. She said, "Kenny's in the hospital. All the kids are upset and they won't stop crying. We left them alone for two seconds. Kenny always watches them and keeps them out of trouble. She would never ever let something happen. BJ, my son would be dead if it wasn't for her and I might lose her too." You had saved your brother. Autumn and I met in the crib. We'd known each other our whole lives and it wasn't until the moment you went into the creek after that boy that I had finally provided her with something truly good. Something she couldn't live without. Or at least it wasn't until that call that I realized what I'd given Autumn and Marty. Sure I gave them hell. But you kids were more important than that. Both of your mothers gave up everything that ever meant anything to them to raise you._

Morgan had to stop a moment. Hot tears were sliding down his bare arm as Kendra hid her face in his shoulder. He could see the event Billy-Jack was describing in her thoughts. Denny had been about four, he'd only been three, Charity and Izzie were so small they couldn't even stand in the snow. It had snowed so hard that the town had pretty much shut down all day. The snow storm had knocked out power but it didn't matter to any of them. They were at his house, before they'd moved. There was a creek out back that rarely had water in it. But the weather lately had filled it just enough to be a danger. They'd all been strictly forbid to go near it. Kelly and Kayla were building snowmen off almost out of sight in the side yard while Kendra played with Denny in the back yard. Everyone else had gone inside. Denny was going to have to come in soon too before he got too cold but wouldn't dream of it until there was hot chocolate waiting him. He demanded, even throwing himself down in the snow and crying when she told him no, to see the creek. He wanted to know what it looked like frozen. She knew it wasn't frozen and that the slope was ice covered. They couldn't go near it.

He won his way and she took his hand determined to lead him only close enough to see but not to be in danger. They reached the decline and he gasped. It was awesome to see. The water rushed by sheets of ice mixed with anything that had washed off the banks. Ice, garbage, sticks, and leaves all rushed past them. Denny let go of her hand and before she could react he slipped down the slope and splashed into the water. She heard a scream and Morgan knew it was hers. Even as young as she was there he would know her scream anywhere. She ran slipping and sliding down plunging into the waters to get to Denny. He couldn't make sense of what happened next. There was a lot of screaming and crying. Kayla kept telling Kendra that she'd killed their brother. His mom was there and he knew the look on her face she was trying to keep people quiet. His dad was wet probably from having carried Kendra or Denny in the house. But Morgan found himself focused on Kendra and Denny. Kendra had left the arms of whoever had carried her in and had a death grip on Denny's hand. Autumn was undressing Denny trying to get his wet things off to warm him up. Anyone who tried to pull Kendra away so she could do the same was fought off. Her lips were blue. Her whole body quaked with shivers.

"Dra?" he asked gently. He couldn't take any more of her thoughts. He didn't really remember any of that. He remembered her being sick. It had all been extra scary for his three year old self.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he knew about all of that. I didn't know how upset everyone was. I just thought they were all mad at me." Morgan laughed putting his arm around her.

"You were dying and you thought they were mad at you?"

"Shut up and read the letter Moron." she ordered.

"I will, when you dry up. You're not going to cry over this guy. He doesn't deserve it." She dried her eyes.

"Happy?"

"Not really, but I'll make do." He told her picking the letter back up.

_ I shouldn't have put it on you girls to save me. I should never have asked you for a liver. You shouldn't have had to do that. I had made my bed and I should have just shut up and lied in it. Mom would have that though. It wasn't much more than a year after you were sick that I needed the liver and Mom tried to get custody of you three so she could make you give me one. I had signed my rights away a long time before and they'd lost theirs too. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see a lawyer as when ours told us we'd never have you girls back. We didn't deserve you. You belonged to Autumn and Dean Winchester. You were You are Winchesters. _

_ The other day when I woke up to find you sitting next to my bed I thought it was a sick trick of my mind. But you started talking. At first I was angry with you. Everything you said was such utter bullshit at that moment. But after you left I thought about it and you're right. I'm not your dad. I'm just your father. I have no right to you or your sisters. I shouldn't expect to see any of you again. I don't expect you to be at my funeral or ever think of me after you get word that I'm gone. But I want you to know that there hasn't been a day that has passed when I haven't thought you the three of you. When you came I knew you'd be the only one to hear me out and not burn a letter the moment it was handed to you. There is a bank in Pinecrest. When I'd stop drinking all the money I usually spent on beer went to an account with all three of your names on it. There isn't much but there is money there and its all yours. _

_I know its late, Kendra. But I'm sorry._

_Your Father_

_Billy-Jack Morton_

"How about them apples?" Morgan muttered reading over the last few lines again.

"They're very strange apples." Kendra said sinking down in the bed. "He saved up money for us?"

"So he says. We can go next weekend after school and find out." He told her volunteering himself as an escort.

"Yeah, OK. But we can't tell anyone so keep your mind locked around Darcy?"

"I'll try." He agreed.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning. He glanced at the clock.

"5:17." she groaned.

"I don't want to drive back."

"Then stay. Whose going to say anything?" He asked already knowing her boy toy would.

"Lucas." She yawned again. He yawned and folded the letter up tucking it away on his night stand.

"Stay and sleep, Dra. He'd be more upset if you were to wreck and get hurt." He ordered gently. He was pulling the blankets up around her and she wasn't protesting.

"Fine, but I can't stay here all day. Or you'll be going to my funeral."

"His funeral will be long before yours, if I have anything to say about it." Morgan promised. She hummed a response rolling over on her side putting her back to him. Her thoughts were fuzzy and warm she was already out.


	40. She's PregnantMaybe DeanAut

**DATE: 3/4/10**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or any related materials. **

**TITLE: She's pregnant....Maybe**

**SUMMARY: Dean picks Autumn up at the police station after she gets involved in a shooting and learns he may be a daddy.**

**A/N: We're not going to ask OK? Last night while walking home from the farm this image came in my head of Autumn shooting this guy screaming that he shot her dog. I ignored it the best I could but the image won out and you got this. **

**For everyone waiting on the third and final chapter of Dream Catcher I am still going to finish it. I nearly had it done when my computer crashed. The final chapter hadn't been backed up onto my flash drive yet so it was completely lost. I'm on a loaner computer still. I'll likely work on that next week sometime. I KNOW that this has taken forever. My mom was in a car accident January 8th, it was a 5 car pile up. While she received no "serious" injuries she is in physical therapy 5 days a week, tore muscles down both sides of her back, fractured her pelvis, and shoved her femur up into her hip socket putting her hips 2 inches off (one leg was made 2 inches shorter than the other). The car was totaled. So I get stuck running errands with her, my sister, and grandmother after work, since its the only time a car is available. That pushes the rest of my chores back as well. The Advanced Fiction Writing class I'm taking then takes up those few precious minutes I have to write. I WIL finish it this month however. My class ends the 12th and then I'm going to finish Dream Catcher before taking another class. After that it is my hope to write one chapter a week, I'll likely switch back and forth between three different stories but nothing new will be started until I finish up a few things I've already got going. I'm sorry for this massive delay. I AM trying guys. I love you all and miss you terribly. Songfics and Oneshots are quick and easy to write so if you have any plotbunnies running around you'd like me to play with, even if they don't include Autumn or Athena go ahead and send them. MKAY I've rattled on long enough. TTYL**

Dean had known something was wrong for nearly two hours, now. Two hours ago he was laying in his motel bed, an almost cold beer in his hand, and the original Godzilla films playing on Syfi. Not exactly the perfect way to spend an evening but pretty close to it. In fact the one thing missing had been the thing causing him to pick up his keys and race to the police station. It had suddenly occurred to him during one of the painfully long commercial breaks that Autumn hadn't called him to check in since shortly after lunch. Then she had said she was going to the library to research. When he'd arrived back at the motel he'd expected to be tackled by the barrel chested John-dog. But the dog was no where in sight. So Dean then suspected that Autumn had taken her dog to the dogpark and would be back in a hour or so. But when night had fallen and neither woman nor beast had returned worry formed in the pit of his stomach.

It happened rather quickly. It was a mini explosion in his gut. A Tide commercial came on the screen and something shot through him. He looked at his watch it was 9:30. He reached for his cell phone he hadn't missed a call, there were no unread messages. He got up and went to the window, she wasn't in the lot. Her bags were still sitting where she'd left them in a rush this morning. He dialed her number and it went straight to voice mail. Something was wrong. He shouldn't have waited so long to find her. A million different scenarios ran through his mind. They had so many enemies, the world was so crazy, anything could have happened. At 10 he received the call.

"Mr. Page?" The woman on the other end of the line asked in a serious tone.

"Yes?" Dean confirmed.

"Sir, I'm Sgt Sax calling from the police station. Your wife was involved in a shooting tonight. She's ok and your dog was rushed to the vet hospital. We are going to press charges, I remember the pregnancy hormones. I understand what happened. But I am going to need you to come pick her up."

"I'll be right there." Dean said.

He hadn't understood any more of what the woman had said other than Autumn had been in a shooting and was pregnant. He barely thought to hang up his phone as he shoved it in his pocket grabbing up his keys and headed out the door. 15 minutes later he stood in front of Sgt Sax. Among the paperwork and discarded gum wrappers were only two photos on her desk. One was herself standing with a man in military camo with two little girl the other was herself knelt down between two large dogs a doberman and pitbull if he wasn't mistake. She smiled up at him from her seat and gestured for him to sit as well.

"Your wife will be right out, I just had her escorted to the ladies room." She seemed so nonchalant. As if she didn't understand how large a shock she'd administered him over the phone.

"Is she OK?" he asked. It didn't matter what this woman said he wasn't going to believe her until Autumn was in his arms where she belonged.

"She's fine. Don't worry, sir. She's in good hands. We did confiscate her firearm. If I were you I wouldn't let her have it back until after the baby is born. Hormones are bad enough without giving them weapons."

"What happened?"

"Henry Wolfram." Sgt Sax said. Dean continued to wait for more information. "Your wife called on him tonight. He's a bit of a boozer. Autumn said he got loud and your dog got out of the car. Seems the dog was protective, as is his right, moved to put himself between your her and Henry. Henry thought the dog was going to attack and shot him. So your wife shot Henry. Nothing too serious, grazed his arm. He's done worse to himself on a number of occasions. The hospital called he's already been discharged into his sister's care."

"Dean?" he spun around to see Autumn approaching. Dean jumped up and hugged her as soon as he could reach her. "The bastard shot my dog!" He took her face in his hands looking her over, repeatedly coming back to her eyes to be sure she was OK.

"I know, hon." He turned back to the officer. "Can I get her home?"

"Yeah," Sgt Sax nodded standing up and leaning over her desk holding out a white business card. "That's where I sent your dog. Henry will foot the bill. The vet is the best, she's treated all of our police dogs for years." Dean pocketed the card and after a quick thanks led Autumn to the car.

Neither of them said a word as he drove back to the motel. Now that he had her and knew she was OK his mind kept running circles around the fact that Sax thought Autumn was pregnant. He knew he had been careful. While he wouldn't mind children someday now wasn't a good time. They were far from ready for that. Further than he'd thought since she hadn't offered to tell him. For a fleeting second the fear shot through his mind that it wasn't his. But logic stopped that fear out. He was with Autumn nearly 24/7. He knew her too well for her to be able to hide having been with someone else. Even if she could hide it from him she'd have told Athena who wouldn't have kept it from him. Aside from that they'd seen Darcy a few days before. Darcy would have said something, if not to him then to Sam. Dean refused to believe that Sam would keep this from him.

Finally as they pulled in the lot Autumn spoke up. "May I see the card so I can call and check on my baby?" Dean pulled in to their spot but didn't shut the engine off. He wasn't sure he would be staying just yet. Slowly he turned in his seat so that he was looking at her. He withdrew the card and handed it to her. "What?" She asked defensively.

"You're pregnant." he said flatly. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open. He could see her struggling for words trying to find an explanation. His heart beat so loudly he could hear it in his ears. It pounded like drums and he only hoped she's speak loud enough to be heard over it.

"I'm a little late, yes. But its only three days, I haven't bought a test yet." She confessed.

"Sax said you told her you were pregnant." Autumn smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. "Don't." She sat back pressed against the door, hurt tainted her perfect hazel eyes.

"Dean, I also told her you were my husband and that we were here looking for my biological father. What sounds more understandable and forgivable to you? I'm pregnant, searching for the biological father I've never met, when I stop to talk to someone who may know something he shoots my dog and between the shock and the hormones I shoot him back or that I'm a hunter. There is a lady in white here and I think the reason Henry drinks is because he's the bastard who started this mess."

"It was just a lie?"

"Dean, if I was pregnant I'd tell you before some cop." Relieved he shut the car off and unlocked the doors. Before he could get out though she took his hand. "Would it be so bad if I were?" He smiled and kissed her.

"No, I don't think it would. At least not until Dad finds out... He and Jen would kill us."

"It wouldn't be the first time they tried to kill us." She laughed getting out of the car.

Later that night, Dean laid awake. Autumn was asleep, he hand one arm around her. Her head rested on his chest, her ear pressed against his heart. He worked his fingers through her hair just staring at the ceiling thinking. John-dog would be fine. The bullet hadn't pierced anything vital and after being kept overnight for observation he would likely be released the next day with pain medications and antibiotics. Autumn was fine. He should have been happy. Everyone was safe, they had a lead on the case, and best of all there was no baby on the way. But a small voice deep inside of him kept talking about how much fun a baby would have been.

Dean kissed the top of Autumn's head, pressing her tighter to him. The demon was dead. They had three little girls at home waiting on them. The only reason they had taken this hunt at all was that Jen was short a few hunters since the battle and wanted this taken care of as quickly as possible. They had unofficially retired. Dean still hunted from time to time. Autumn spent a lot of time at the resort still trying to help get it rebuilt. Sam hunted with Darcy now, they traveled the country in her Volkswagen kicking supernatural ass. Athena had patched things up with Will, for the time being at least, and was often riding shotgun in his Camino. No one knew where John was but he was sure to stop in at least once a month to check in and spend a weekend with his new granddaughters. Life was good, Dean thought. He shouldn't be disappointed.


	41. Kendra's First Loss

**Title: Kendra's First Loss**

**Summary: Kendra loses her first innocent on a hunt. **

**a/n: Hey guys. I'll get working on the edit for Meet the Daemon's this week and hopefully be posting a NEW chapter next week. We'll see how it goes. In the mean time enjoy this... **

Kendra's gun fell from her hand. It clattered to the ground. The sound vibrating off the cold stone walls. She drew a shattering breath and hit her knees over the body. He was just barely older than the boys. 12 is too young to die. Its not remotely fair. Athena started to move forward her thoughts being about comforting her niece but Darcy stopped her. Kendra hadn't ever been the warm fuzzy kind and her head wasn't sending off any signal that would suggest comfort being what she wanted right now. Instead Darcy nodded to the body of the demon Kendra had managed to kill. Bobby and John had, not without help from Jen's library, managed to recreate the bullets for the Colt. The older women checked the demon. Kendra had managed a clean shot through the heart.

"Call squad for the kid." Darcy told Athena catching Kendra's attention.

"Stephan!" Kendra corrected. "He has—had a name!"

Darcy didn't stop Athena from wrapping her arms around the younger blond. She rocked kissing the top of the girls head. Darcy took the job of calling squad and made up the story for them. As soon as they'd given their statements they packed their things at the motel. Kendra wanted as far from the town as possible right now. So with a few more hours of daylight left her aunts agreed to get to the Resort. There would be time to move on home the following day. It was late when they got to the resort. Will welcomed them home to the Daemon cabin. Kendra moved zombie like to the room she and Darcy would share.

"What happened?" the native asked his wife.

"We lost a little boy. She did the right thing, but..." she let her voice trail off. Will nodded understanding.

"Has she called home?" he questioned. Usually the moment Kendra had completed a hunt she called her parents. Hunters were over protective by nature. Dean and Autumn could make the normal level of over protective look careless.

"No," Darcy shook her head dropping into the familiar old armchair. "We called, told Autumn and Dean what happened and talked to the kids."

"Did she talk to them?" He pressed knowing the answer would be no. Teenie shook her head. "Autty and Dean were OK with that?"

"No, but we can't make her speak." Athena pointed out. "The boys wanted to talk to her we had to tell them she was asleep."

"She get to know this kid?"

"He'd talk to her and not us. Another kid doesn't really qualify as a stranger." Darcy explained. "He was a smartass too. The boy made Morgan look sweet and polite." Will just shook his head. There was little that could be said.

Jen and Will had paperwork to do to keep the resort running smoothly. Athena and Darcy took the chance to train with other hunters that they didn't see on a daily basis. It usually helps to spice things up a bit. You spend enough time training with the same person you begin to memorize every move and instead of actually honing your skills you just move through the motions mindlessly. Kendra hit the track running until her blisters had blisters. She wanted to forget the previous day. She finally drug herself into the bar. The buzz of activity there should serve to distract her. She slipped in as unnoticed as she ever managed. Somehow being the child of a Winchester in a hunter bar meant you attracted attention. Being a young living Barbie doll in a room full of horny old men who were drunk or well on their way to being there only added to it. Gus and Marc nodded to her when they spotted her. Marc motioning her over to sit by him. But she wasn't much in the mood to hear about his latest vampire rant. From the look on Gus's face neither was he. She instead found a seat in the back and watched a couple of hunters who started hunting in her parents time playing pool with a good some of money on the game.

"Let me guess, you're one of the legacy kids or Matels latest try at getting the money of bratty 8 year olds."

"And you were sent here by some meddling member of my extended family who wants me cheered up or you are really so challenged that you think that line is good." She retorted sizing up the boy who had just sat down across from her. He wasn't much different than any other 20 something hunter. Scared, cocky, and oozing of a charm that would kill you. His brown eyes were sharp and bore into her own. Which was a step up from the guys who would have been trying to develop x-ray vision and see through her t-shirt. His lips were practically nonexistent and chewed mercilessly. His nose had obviously been broken a few times, in this line of work that was hardly surprising. His hair had been dyed an icky black that didn't at all suit him.

"You're Kendra right?" She nodded. "I'm Sloan and I wasn't sent by your family." He promised.

"Seeing as anyone important enough to give you an order is family I find that hard to believe."

"Who said I was ordered?" He chuckled. "Can't a guy see a pretty girl who is looking a little blue and go introduce himself?"

"When the girl carries the name Winchester and is at this resort, no. Could you just shove off?"

"Tell me what's upsetting you and I'll leave. I might kick the cause's ass but I'll be out of your space."

"I got a kid killed yesterday." She said bluntly in hopes of scaring him off.

"Oh," he rocked back folding his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it why be sorry?"

"It was your first loss wasn't it?" She didn't answer avoiding his eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "How old was the kid?"

"He was 12."

"That always sucks. I hate to tell you it never get easier either."

"Right and you've been hunting for decades and really know." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't bring the 'tude out on me, baby doll. It might work on Daddy but it won't deter me."

"You might be five years older than me. You can't have hunted long enough to know anything. I grew up in this. I know more about hunting than you'll ever know."

"Maybe. But I've done a lot of reading in the library here. You do realize that the hunters the Rainings contract generally leave their journals to the library?"

"Yeah, Will's my uncle I've had everything explained to me." She nodded. "What's that have to do with anything?" Sloan sighed running his fingers through his hair and leaned forward.

"Have you ever read any of them? Or even your parent's? I'm sure they do it too considering who trained them."

"No, I don't just sit and read other people's journals. That is a massive invasion of privacy. Most of them get their information from somewhere else in the library anyway." He looked like he wanted to beat his head on the table. He sucked his lower lip in chewing at the already torn flesh. "Fine, what is in them that could possibly be such a big deal?" He pulled a leather bound and time wore book from the over sized pocket of his jacket and laid it on the table flipping through it.

"This is the journal of Will and Jen's grandfather." There was a portion toward the back of the book with a black tab marking it off. "He was one of the first in their family to actually keep documented record of his hunts. He wrote books upon books of the ways his people dealt with the supernatural before us when he got too old to really hunt." He explained flipping to the black section and turned the book toward her. She looked the pages staring up at her over and turned them finding the following thirty or forty pages were all similar. There was a date written down next to a name and brief details of a hunt. In the details it explained how the named person had perished. "He lost way more than one person on a hunt."

"Looking at the dates he lost them frequently."

"Safety wasn't what it is now. We've got the general public working so hard to keep everyone safe already. Back then there was no investigations by the police that would keep innocents tied up. They got in the way a lot more often. So yeah they died a lot more often. But every hunter, even the greats like him, lose someone on a hunt. The important thing is how many you save. Every time you knock one of these bastards off you save dozens of future victims."

"Its different though. I mean how many of these were adults? They had had time to live their lives. Stephan still believed in cooties. He didn't figure out Santa wasn't real until last year. I mean he was a baby."

"So honor him." Sloan shrugged.

"How?" She challenged.

"Jen's like your aunt or something right?"

"Something like that. It gets confusing if you try to figure out the family ties." He smirked and nodded.

"I know. I think half the hunters in here have a headache after trying to figure out if they could survive trying for you or your sisters."

"That's better than getting a broken limb from one of us."

"Jen's got that cross thing right? For all the dead we're supposed to remember? Go grab a white one put his name and date on it and stick it in the ground. He won't be forgotten. Not that you'll ever forget. Its not going to get easier. At least not if you are everything the rumors claim. That's all you can do. Well that and stop moping. Would he have wanted you to act like this?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Perk up then. Its not like its the end of the world."

"Unless you're his parents."

"Which we're not. I'm pretty sure that would be something I'd remember and everyone would know if you had a kid. Mostly because you're 19 and your father would have murdered someone. You're whole family kind of comes off as insanely over protective."

"I can't imagine why." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. It's a good thing. If we all had family like that we wouldn't be a bunch of angry, cynical, drunks who think Casper is out to get them." She smiled. "Now my job is done and I can go. I've got to find someone who knows how to change the air filter on my damn car."

"Seriously? What kind of hunter can't fix their own ride?"

"You know how? Dad taught me everything he knows." She nodded.

"Do you have the time to do it?" He wondered.

"Yeah, it'll only take a second." She nodded hopping up. Sloan grabbed the journal off the table and stuffed it back in his pocket following her out the door.

Kendra ended up spending the next three hours under his car. Sloan stayed back out of her way only approaching the car when she'd summon him over to hold a light or see what she was doing. When she discovered he no oil in the poor car he knew he was had. She spent half an hour lecturing him on all the damage that could do and he thought for a moment she'd chuck the wrench in her hand at his head. He was amused to find she really did know a lot about cars. She told him more about his Charger than he could have ever wanted to know as she worked on it. Most girls, even the few female hunters, would have pitched a fit busting their knuckles the way she was but she merely wiped the blood on her jeans and kept going.

"So what's it like being a Winchester?"

"Its different." she shrugged sliding out from under the car and leaning against it watching him. "There are seven of us kids, six parents, then of course Grandpa John and Bobby. We've got Jen, Gus, and Marc around a good deal too. So its a huge family and no matter what you're never alone. Dating isn't easy either." He laughed.

"Have a few high school sweet hearts run off by shotguns and rocksalt?"

"I didn't. For the most part everyone likes Luke. Kelly did though, Cherry will. Kay doesn't date much, she doesn't like people. She says they're unpredictable and insane. She'd rather research. Izzie will attract a lot of attention but what she'll do with it I don't know."

"Sounds like you got a lot of good genes."

"Kelly, Kayla, and I were adopted. Our genes aren't much to brag about. I guess our biological mother's side was pretty average our father's side though was a bunch of head cases."

"Yeah, I've heard some talk about that. You have a brother right?"

"Yeah there are two boys in the family. Sam's son Morgan and my little brother Denny." She slid back under the car.

"What're they like?"

"My boys are great. Denny's a baseball nut. He's a pitcher. He can't really hit to save his life though. He's more bookish and quiet than Morgan. Morgan's too smart for his own good. He loves sports and cars. He's going to rule the school when he gets to high school."

"Sounds like you spend more time with them than the girls."

"Eh, I was never much for pink and frill. Why be clean and prissy when you can be greased up and have a belching contest?"

"Very lady like." He laughed.

"Yeah Uncle Sam says that too. Dad and Will liked it though. If you're one of the boys you're less likely to end up with your legs open in the backseat."

"I'd think you'd be more likely to get there."

"You punch a couple of guys out they stop trying. Aside from that I was always spoken for."

"Still are?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm with Darcy, or Teenie and Will hunting as often as I can so we don't see as much of each other as we used to. He's in college going for a business degree or something. Which doesn't suit him. He's great with kids. His dad's a pediatrician and got the two of us roped into coaching this tee-ball team all through high school for special ed kids. He was great with them."

"You two serious?"

"He is. I don't know. He wants to get married and have kids and a dog. The American sham. I'd much rather hunt, stick to the family business."

"Yeah. So you going to break up with him."

"You're treading in very personal waters, Sloan." She warned and he backed off.

"Kenny?" Will called coming in the garage.

"Under the Charger." She answered. Sloan stuffed his hands in his pockets watching Will in awe. Will nodded to him.

"Your car?" He asked and Sloan nodded unable to speak.

"Yeah its his and he has no idea how to take care of her." Kendra told her uncle sliding back out from under the car. "She should run a lot better now though. You should really have her tuned up a bit more often."

"Have you spent the whole day in here?" Will questioned.

"No, not really. I ran a while, and then this loser found me in the bar."

"But you've been here since then?"  
"Yes." She nodded. Will eyed the boy.

"OK. Well we're going to be ready to head out in about a hour. So you need to get cleaned up and ready to go."

"Sounds good. I just have one thing to do." She quickly finished up on Sloan's car and cleaned herself up. Her things were still packed in the back of Darcy's Rabbit. So she didn't have much to do on that front. Instead she used the time chose a white cross and write Stephan Meece across it. She walked out to the small field where a large array of crosses stood. There were a few hunters scattered leaving flowers or speaking in hushed tones. This was their version of a cemetery. Kendra chose a place where the sun would light the longest, Stephan was afraid of the dark, and stabbed the cross into the ground. She knelt in front of it and made the sign of the cross. She hadn't done this in many years, but this was the right time to pray.

** "**God our Father, Your power brings us to birth,Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command we return to dust. Lord, those who die still live in Your presence,their lives change but do not end. I pray in hope for my family, relatives and friends, and for all the dead known to You alone. In company with Christ, Who died and now lives, may they rejoice in Your kingdom, where all our tears are wiped away. Unite us together again in one family, to sing Your praise forever and ever. Amen." She whispered the whole prayer. Autumn had taught it to her, even written it in the back of her journal with a few other prayers. "I'm sorry Stephan." She told the cross kissing her finger tips then pressing them to the painted wood. "I really am."


	42. Look at What I've Done to Her

**Song/Title: Look At What I've Done To Her**

**Artist: Chris Cagle**

**Summary: Dean deals with leaving Autumn and then seeing her again years later when she's on top of the world.**

**A/N: OK so I know I say this all the time but look for lots of updates! I'm doing NaNoWriMo with my own rules. 50,000 words in one month. But instead of dedicated to one fresh novel they're going to be spread out over multiple stories finishing up my unfinished works. So my list of oneshots and songfics will be attacked, Meet the Daemons, and several original pieces I've got. Not that I deserve it read and review guys. Feedback is my drug...and sooo much better than Bella. : )**

Dean sat in the Impala outside the apartment. He could still fix this. He could go back inside and apologize. He could try again. But he knew it wouldn't last. He had to hunt. He couldn't stand being cooped up. He wanted to. He wanted to stay there with her forever. He wanted to raise the girls, maybe add one or two of his own to their family. He wanted to be a family. But life doesn't give a damn what you want. He wasn't a father. He wasn't a husband. It just wasn't in his makeup. He was a hunter. He was a hustler. He was the guy mama's warn their little girls about. He wasn't the guy who swoops in on a white horse and saves the day.

He had saved Autumn. All their friends said as much. She was lost, broken, alone. Then he came in and she was found. She healed. She built a family. No one seemed to notice that he'd been just as lost, broken, and alone when he found her. No one noticed that she'd found him. He had learned to heal. He had been part of a family for the first time since his mother died. It had been amazing while it lasted. But the truth? The truth was it wouldn't last forever. Nothing did, specially not the good things. The good things crashed hard and burned fast when you weren't looking.

Their family? Those three little girls, Teenie, Sam, Dad, even that mutt of hers, they were a good thing. They had a chance for Thanksgiving dinners where he carved a turkey only to discover the paper bags that contained the liver had been cooked inside causing Autumn to have a minibreak down and everyone else to laugh. They wouldn't laugh at her mistake but that this was normal. This was what holidays were. They wouldn't be in a motel with more cockroaches than people. There wouldn't be handguns tucked into the waist band of jeans.

Dean wanted all that. He dreamed of all that. Maybe one day it would be possible. Maybe one day a hunter would gank the last son of a bitch wrecking havoc on innocents and be able to go home to an amazing woman and their children. But today that wasn't possible. Today his amazing woman asked for commitment. She asked him to stay. But there was a hunt. There were people in danger and he could save them. He could make it better for someone else. He could keep a dad from tossing his sons in the back of the family car and raising them on a never ending road trip from hell. He could prevent a little brother from ever crying himself to sleep from the pain of the loss he couldn't even name. He could keep a big brother from getting calloused just to stand not being able to make it all better.

So he had to go. He had to take the hunt. It wouldn't be his last. He couldn't give this up. He couldn't stop saving people. Autumn could. She could be a mother and wife. She could retire from hunting and never look back. He wished her the best. He hoped he hadn't just broken her all over again. But this was a long time coming. They'd just been lying to themselves pretending otherwise.

I saw it in her eyes  
When I was sayin' goodbye  
That girl, she ain't gonna be alright  
'Cause I could tell  
She'd be goin' through a livin' hell  
And I wouldn't be there by her side

And Lord I felt so bad as I sat and watched her cry  
Thinkin' I was movin' on and she was barely gettin' by

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
I gave back her heart, the broken part  
She got the wrong end of the deal  
And look at what it's done to me  
You gotta know it tears me up  
I gave it everything I had, and  
Lord, it just wasn't enough  
And hurtin' her like this seems so wrong  
Yeah, look at what I've done to her  
Now she's alone

A day hadn't yet passed that she didn't cross his mind. He kept in contact with Jen Raining just to know how she and the girls were. Jen though, hadn't exactly forgiven him for walking out. She'd sworn she could have found someone else had she known that hunt would destroy her friend's relationship. "Her one shot at true happiness Dean Winchester and you pissed on it!" as she so commonly put it. Her updates were short, refined. "They're good. The girls are all in soccer this year." "Kayla made honor roll." "Autumn's writing a new book." He was glad they were getting by. He had been thrilled to hear Autumn was still writing. But he'd never considered that they weren't just getting by. He'd never let it pass through his thoughts that they may have moved on completely. They might have found someone to fill in the hole he left.

Then last night he saw her. A large expensive hotel. He knew she'd picked it not because of how close it was to the six book stores in this city but because of the rumors of ghostly activity. She was in the lounge close to the piano, in a cocktail dress. He missed her and was ready to walk up and talk to her. Get a real update on his girls, the life he shouldn't have left. It had been five years, and he'd come around to seeing things a bit differently. Then a man beat him to her. He took her hand and kissed it causing her to laugh before she motioned him to sit and signaled the waiter for fresh drinks. She was drinking champagne.

He watched them talking. She was flirting. They were laughing. He'd rarely seen her so comfortable with anyone. Never in a setting like this one. She was enchanting to watch. Her skin was flushed. Her eyes were a flame. He saw her glance his way a few times always offering a secretive smile. Then after a hour her friend stood and left. She promised to meet him shortly. She stayed seated and watching him now. Dean took this as his cue.

I saw her out last night  
And she was havin' a good time  
That girl, it looks like she's doin' fine  
But then I saw a man  
Walk up and take her by the hand  
And I, oh God, I almost died

And then it hit me, she didn't really need me  
I just sat there for a while, until I finally smiled

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
She's found somebody new  
And look who took the time to heal  
And look at what it's done to me  
You gotta know it tears me up  
To have walked away from the love we made  
And just leave it in a cloud of dust  
And now it's got me thinkin' maybe I was wrong  
After all the things I've done to her  
Now she's strong

"Hey, Aut." He greeted standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey, Dean. Sit." She greeted. "You look, well. Jen tells me you keep busy."

"Yeah," he smiled as he sat. She thought of him. She kept tabs on him. Maybe she hadn't moved on. "I heard you just got a book published. A real novel this time, not one of your little kid books?"

"Yeah," She beamed proudly. "Autobiography really, but I published it as fiction. Who is going to believe me that I spent all those years kicking demonic ass?"

"How are the girls?"

"Great. Kelly is my little drama queen. I actually have to catch a red eye after tomorrow's signing to get back in time for her opening night. The Frog Prince, and she plays the princess."

"Buy her roses for me?"

"I always do. As far as the kids know you send Christmas and birthday gifts, and are up to date on their lives. Its just too dangerous for you to have any real contact with them."

"Thanks, Aut."

"I wasn't going to let our shit lose them another parent. We killed Marty, I couldn't do that again." He nodded. "I've got to go, Dean. Jason is upstairs calling the kids to tell them good night. I promised him I wouldn't be long down here."

"My number." He said suddenly picking her phone up off the table and punching it in to his contacts list. "Maybe its not so dangerous any more."

I walked up and said hello  
She said, "It's good to see ya  
But hey, I've gotta go"

Look at what I've done to her  
Low at how I made her feel  
She's standin' tall, she's got it all  
Got the world at her heels  
And look at what it's done to me  
Look at how it makes me hurt  
If I could go back now  
I swear somehow  
I'd find a way to make it work

Ain't life funny  
Now I'm the one alone  
Look at what I've done to me  
She's gone


	43. Dean's Father's Day

Title: Dean's Father's Day

Summary: Dean spends a normal run of the mill day with his kids

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters or Supernatural. Nor do I own Darcy Valover she belongs to the lovely SeerBlack. Everything else is mine or shared between Seer and myself.

A/N: I actually wrote this the weekend before Father's Day and meant to post it but my pc crashed and **insert other crappy excuses here** Anyway I'm posting it now. I'm not promising anything guys but I do have plot bunnies, post-its, and basic outlines for some future fics for this series.

Special Thanks To: MargieLynn. Thank ya darlin' for reminding me to get my ass in gear. I know all you did was review but honestly that's what kept me going when this baby was in its prime. I hate that I've let it fall to such a state of neglect but life gets in the way and if I don't have a damn good reason to make time for things then time isn't made. THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you enjoy the series. This has truly been my pride and joy to write. Every second, no matter how much brain matter I've left on my walls and desk from beating my head, has been just a fun cool experience and I've really grown up through this series and the friends I've made because of it.

"Hey Pops, you gonna sleep all day?" Autumn asked flopping in bed beside him.

"What times it?" Dean muttered into his pillow. They were halfway through June now which meant the kids were all settling nicely into their summer schedules. The days themselves were long and hot, nights too for that matter. But he still found it impossible to complain about the weather when it meant his wife would be sleeping in next to nothing. The flip side of that coin was so would his teenage daughters and nieces. But between the hunters who watched over the considerable brood and the brood themselves that wasn't cause for too much worry. At least that wasn't cause for much worry compared to their other stunts.

Dean had to admit he loved his current lifestyle. The Impala was finally retired and shown the respect, love, and care she deserved. His body rarely contained stitches. It had been six months since he'd had to worry about cockroaches or springs sticking out of a cheap mattress. He didn't even have to eat cheese burgers for breakfast.

He had a dependable pick up to get around town in. Most of his injuries were acquired by his wrench slipping or the hammer missing nails and the occasional kitchen mishap. His last hunt that required him to leave the family had been merely as back up and only taken a weekend. In his younger days he'd have just slept in the Impala's backseat.

Sam had actually had a harder time settling. Mostly due to Dary's restless spirit. Even Will managed to put down roots close by, once Charity was born. It was nice to have the whole family so close and settled... well mostly settled. None of them, Autumn included had been able to completely leave hunting in the past.

"Almost noon." Autumn answered the question he'd nearly forgotten. "The kids are going crazy waiting for you."

Dean rolled over with great effort, he'd been so comfortable, and looked up at Autumn. She hadn't aged much since they'd met. At least he didn't see it. She was forever plucking gray hairs. She had started developing laugh line, he loved them though. She still wore her hair long and it fell in gentle auburn locks. Today the heat had driven it up into a bun. The messiness of which he was sure hadn't been part of the original look. The sprigs of loose hair had escaped when she ran her fingers through her hair answering the same question for the millionth time.

As he was making his study of her she smiled softly and laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Morning, Dork."

"Morning Aut." He returned the kiss.

"Happy Father's day." Now the kids waiting for him made sense. Kendra and Morgan waiting was normal they were always begging to be run through hunting drills.

"This going to be as brutal as last year?" Last year Kendra had tried to grill out with Morgan and Denny's help. Kayla had everything else under control in the kitchen until Teenie decided to help. Kelly had talked the wives and kids into a small party going as far as to invite Bobby and John. Kayla got the exciting task of using a new blood stopping technique she'd learned on Teenie. The fire department got the honors of putting out the deck.

"I've got squad and fire chief on alert. I've even saved up a fund just for the destruction they'll cause." She teased.

"MOM!" the bedroom door flew open and Denny stood in the doorway looking annoyed. He huffed seeing them still in bed. "Kenny says we have to leave in 15 minutes or we'll be late! Kelly says she's not going now. If she doesn't go Kay-Kay might not. Kenny and I worked too hard for this! I've mowed every yard in the neighborhood since April." Denny looked so much like his mother when annoyed.

"OK. Don't fret." Autumn told their son as she got up to go comfort him. It didn't matter that he was working into his teens he was still Autumn's little baby. "Dean get dressed. You heard the boy you have 15 minutes."

Dean got up and shuffled to the closet listening to his son and wife as they retreated downstairs to sort out the girls. He only got one clue from the conversation and it wasn't much of a clue. The promise of hot guys would get Kelly back on board.

15 minutes later Dean found himself in the passenger's seat of Autumn's mini van. Kendra was driving, a thought that still made his heart ache. The other 3 were in the back and when he looked he was shocked not to find a single one of them with a cellphone in hand or earbuds plugged into their heads.

"So where are we going Captain?"

"Kidnappers never reveal their location." Kendra replied.

"At least not the smart ones." Denny chimed in. Dean watched Kelly from the corner of his eye expecting her to roll her eyes at least for Denny's attachment to Kendra.

"How about a hint?" Dean prodded.

"There are two stops. The second sells beer and hotdogs and has a theme song. The first is"

"a place you only find committed women." Kelly cut Kayla off.

"Or sluts." Denny added.

""Marion!" Kendra scolded before Dean had the chance to.

" What?" Its what you were telling Morgan and I last night."

"I didn't say sluts."

"No, you said 'empty headed girls looking to bump uglies in the backseat of a car they couldn't afford even if they sold their shoe collections for ten times what they paid.' Then you said it only proves how ditzy they are because no one their age owns the cars worth giving it up to drive." Denny clarified. Kelly seemed caught between snickering and being thoroughly offended. Kayla suddenly found the scenery enthralling. Dean couldn't chose what part of his daughter's opinions he needed to address first.

"See Denny this is why Moron and I are your only long term friends." Kenny sighed. "You need a filter baby."

"You're the one that said it."

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of the boys." Dean finally decided. Step one containment of the issue. Then you correct it. "What kind of car is worth giving it up for?" Or at least he was going to examine how bad the situation is.

"Personally boys aren't worth even their cars. But it'd have to be at the very least a true classic." Kendra glanced from the road at him. "And I was just angry. Some of the bobble heads heard me talking about it with Levi, the guy from the garage. He's been moonlighting at high school parties to watch his baby sister. The Bobbleheads thought it sounded like totally like awesome. Because like hot guys have like the coolest like rides and stuff! Like TOTALLY!" she giggled a perfect imitation of Kelly's best friend before rolling her eyes. "That girl would open her legs to anything if it had a shiny enough car."

"So its not a personal motto?"

"Dad, have you seen what Luke drives? If I was going to be that shallow I wouldn't be with Luke." Dean found the fear he hadn't been aware of melting.

"How are we even related?" Kelly sighed. "Luke is clearly friend material at best. You can't make a proper dress out of denim."

"Thank God I don't have use for any sort of dress then." Kendra retorted causing Kayla to snicker. "Kay-Kay what are real guys?"  
"Kenny please?" Kayla tried to squirm out of the question.

"Real guys can fix cars, handle guns, throw and catch a ball, love dogs, own at least one pair of work boots, and aren't afraid to treat you like another one of them." Denny supplied.

"Close enough." Kendra smiled back at him in the mirror.

"Please don't teach him how to pick a boyfriend." Dean begged.

"What about a good woman?" Kendra laughed.

"Strong enough to take care of herself and still be capable of asking for help. She needs to know how to wear makeup and cook at least one meal. She should also be able to change her own flat tire." Denny answered.

"And?"

"And... Kenny do I have to?"

"Dad's afraid I'm ruining you boys. Just prove we're not playing dress up and having tea parties."

"Fine. T&A are important." Denny mumbled turning red.

"You worry me." Dean confessed.

"I worry me sometimes." Kenny shrugged.

Conversation after that was more relaxed. Lots of teasing and joking. Dean would have been satisfied if this were his present. He didn't get much time with all the kids anymore. They were always coming and going. It was very rare that he'd hear "Daddy" called across the house. He missed that more than he thought he would.

The first destination was a car show. The girls were right about the female population. If they weren't attached they were looking for it. Kendra had been right too that non of the car owners were age appropriate for the mass majority of the girls.

After 2 hours Kayla was herding them back to the car. The rest of the afternoon was spent at a baseball game. Then they went home for dinner where Sam, Darcy, Morgan, Izzie, Teenie, Will, and Charity joined them. All in all it was a good day. Tomorrow reality would set back in and he'd be watching the kids grow up too fast. But as he watched them he was confident they'd never be beyond his help. They were Winchesters after all charm and luck always put them out on top of the heap.


	44. Kendra's Dark Side

Title: Kendra's Dark Side

Summary: A bully on the playground summons some demons for Kendra that only Athena can help her fight.

"Hey! Get off!" Joey a boy with raven curls and a smug look on about him yelled at Kayla who was on swings. Sam and Darcy both watched the situation carefully. They'd brought all the children to the park for the afternoon to give Autumn and Dean a day off. Watching seven kids at once is a feat few will ever master, specially in a public location. It being Kayla who was suddenly targeted by the loud mouth child was really why both adults took interest in this soon to be feud. What they didn't prepare for was that her sisters were just as interested.

"She doesn't have to. She was here first." Kelly challenged the boy.

"Can't she speak? Is she retarded?" Joey came back.

"No she just doesn't talk to stupid boys." Kendra told him stepping away from Denny and Morgan who she was taking turns pushing on neighboring swings. Izzie and Charity were contentedly playing house with a group of children on the jungle gym and had no interest in the other's problem.

Joey didn't bother arguing. He shoved Kayla's back knocking her off the swing. "I said get off!"

Sam and Darcy were too their feet and headed across the playground to the children that moment. Kelly hit her knees at Kayla's side forcing her sister to look at her, checking for injuries. Joey took his place on the swing but was swept off it a few seconds later by his mother. Sam plucked his crying niece from the ground and Darcy gathered the children encouraging them to play somewhere else. Kendra hesitated a moment to see that Joey's mom punished him properly. Her hesitation turned to out right defiance when all the boy received was a gentle chiding.

The moment the boy's mother was clear of the scene she launched herself at him. At first they hung over the thick plastic swing. Joey got his footing though and threw them both to the ground. Kendra wasn't one to be pinned to the ground and rolled him under her. She knelt on his arms pinning them down and was high enough on his chest that his legs couldn't reach her then she started swinging. She didn't make contact with his face more than a few times before Morgan was wrapping his arms around her and dragging her back. Darcy was on his heels and grabbed up both her charges by their arms.

"What the hell are you thinking Kendra! You can't just attack a boy!" Darcy scolded. "Your mother is going to wring your neck when you get home. Joey's mom was fawning over him and Darcy was getting the children off the playground before that changed. It was clearly time to go home and get naps.

"What happened?" Dean asked Kendra. The other children had been banished from the kitchen until Kendra had been sorted. As per usual the witnessing adults and parents of the offending child were present. Darcy had a somewhat sympathetic look on her face now that she'd had time to cool off. Kendra's thoughts had been pretty easily understood to her.

"Dad he pushed her down. Kayla's been bullied enough. Besides Joey's mom just told him not to do it again. He didn't get any punishment." Kendra defended herself.

"Kenny, baby, we don't fight unless we have to." Autumn reminded her.

"Fine. I'll make this easy. I'm grounded a month. No TV, computer, or friends. You'll talk about whether or not I'm allowed to have my sports or not and get back to me later. For now I need to go to my room and think about why what I did is wrong. Right?" Kendra may have only been 12 but the teenage attitude was present in abundance.

"And write a letter to the boy apologizing. You'll hand deliver it later." Autumn added.

"I'll write him a letter and deliver it but I'm not sorry for what I did. You can't make me sorry." Kendra challenged stomping up to her room. Dean started to call her back down and set her straight but Autumn stopped him.

"She really thinks she did the right thing." Darcy told them. "In her mind she linked what Joey did to what her father did."

"Its not all that different." Sam reasoned. "Bullying is bullying no matter how you slice it. But Billy-Jack did to those girls though was far more serious than pushing them off a swing and being a brat."

"You can all stand here and theorize all you want." Athena said as she walked in the room, Will following behind her. "I'm going to go up and talk to her." She cut through the room leaving the rest of the hunters standing in the kitchen. "Kenny?" She knocked on her niece's bedroom door.

"What she send you after the power strip, to make sure I'm not on the computer?" Kendra asked as she ripped open her door.

"Nope, I'm a free agent." Athena said nonchalantly. "May I come in or is this a kid's hide out?"

"No, you can come in." Kendra rolled her eyes stepping back, allowing Athena in. "What do you want?" Athena sat on Kendra's bed and patted the spot beside her.

"I remember what its like, feeling too small and useless to stop someone from hurting your sister. She's your whole world. You can't imagine life without her. You know its your job to look out for her just like its her job to look out for you but you just can't stop the bad things that keep happening." Athena said. Kendra stopped and dropped her attitude just watching her aunt. "At first you tell yourself its a one time thing. It happens so quickly you don't know how to react. Then it keeps happening and slowly its getting worse. You're terrified. What if he turns on you next? Part of you prefers that option. You'd rather he hit you than her. She's already been through so much. You do step in a few times but he makes it clear you're never to do it again. He hurts her more because you interfered."

"He hurt Autumn too didn't he?" Kendra asked in a small voice. She seemed afraid to speak that she'd betray something.

"Yeah. I didn't know about it at first. But I caught him one day. They didn't know I was there and he hit her. She said it was an accident when I asked about it later. But it wasn't. Our situation was different than yours. But I still know how it feels to watch someone with more power than you hurt your sister."

"How'd you deal with it?"

"I acted out a lot. I got myself into a lot of trouble, specially with boys. But I only ever hurt someone else because of it once. I was at school and I heard some kids talking about Autumn. They were saying a lot of mean things about her. I was used to that, Autumn and Billy-Jack were an odd subject in Pinecrest because they were brother and sister but not brother and sister, you know?"

"Yeah." Kendra nodded. "Like Morgan and I are cousins. But we're not."

"Exactly like that. But you're not dating Morgan. Anyway, one of the boys said something over the top. He hit so far below the belt that I snapped. I walked over grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Then I drew back to punch him. He ducked me though and I ended up breaking my wrist hitting the locker pretty hard. That pissed me off so I kneed him in the crotch and then when he doubled over I kneed him in the face. He had a black eye for a few days but was fine. I got a hot pink cast and spent some time out of school for it. I never told Autumn what really happened either."

"Why not?"

"At first I felt good about what I did. I finally stopped someone from hurting my sister. But then I started thinking about it. I had hurt someone. I had done to someone else what Billy-Jack was always doing to Autumn. That made me just like him."

"No it doesn't! You were protecting your sister. He was just being an ass!"

"Maybe. But there are better ways of protecting my sister than beating someone up."

"You're a hunter though. You're always beating people up."

"Only when I have to. Hunters don't beat people up for fun. They do it for survival and the greater good. Joey is a spoiled rotten little brat. Billy-Jack has a lot going on inside him. He always has. They both deal with it the wrong way."

"Joey could turn out like my father though."

"He could. But so could Denny or Morgan. So could you."

"No we couldn't. We're not bad people."

"Neither is Joey. He's just a little kid who wanted the swing. Look you know we all love you kids right? Sam, Darcy, Will, Autty, Dean, and I? Hell even Jen, Gus, Grandpa Bobby, Grandpa Johnny, and Marc."

"Yeah?"

"You trust that we'll always take care of you no matter what?"

"Of course!"

"Then you know we would never ever let someone hurt any of you. That's what makes us your parents, your family. We love you so much we would kill and die for you. Someone ever so much as thinks of hurting one of you and no one will ever find all the pieces of that person. Honey, I don't even know that we'll leave enough for a DNA test."

"But Sam and Darcy didn't do anything!" Kendra argued.

"Yes, they did. Sammy picked Kayla up and made sure she was OK. Darcy pulled you off that boy. The brought you all home safe and sound. They love you both enough to see you in a situation where you're going to get hurt and take you away from it. That's a lot. Joey isn't ours. We can't punish him. That's up to his parents."

"What if they don't? His mom only told him 'That's not nice.' How is that punishing him?"

"Do you know what Karma is?"

"No, not really."

"Well Autumn believes in God. She says that one day we'll all be judged for what we've done. That's fine and dandy but its a hard pill for me to swallow, that there is some all knowing all powerful being in the clouds. That leaves too many questions for my liking and honestly I don't think I want to be controlled by someone who allows all these lost souls to wander the earth killing living people. BUT karma I can buy. Karma says that basically what ever you do will come back to you. If you're mean to some one something bad will happen to you. But if you're a good, thoughtful, considerate person good things will come to you. Sometimes karma acts really quickly. Like you hurting Joey and now you're grounded. Other times its slow and calculating. Joey will get slapped in the face with his wrong doings. Its not your job to punish him. OK?"

"Yeah." Kendra nodded.

"Next time you feel like you need to protect one of the kids from something call me OK? I don't care where I am or what I'm doing. I'm never too busy for you kids. But you can't keep this up. You could get into a lot of trouble just beating the shit out of people like that."

"OK." Kendra agreed. Athena hugged her niece.

"Good. Now I'm going to go try to smooth your parent's feathers. See if I can't reduce your sentence a little bit." Kendra smiled and watched her aunt leave.

It would be years before Athena and the triplets talked again about the abuse their father had dished out over the years. It would continue to silently mold all their lives though. Its hard to forget how it feels to be a victim of abuse. It shapes every decision you make from that point on whether you realize it or not. Kelly would never be comfortable living with any man she hadn't grown up with. Kayla would struggle for years to trust people enough to make any relationship work. Kendra though would have the easiest time concealing her scars from her father's treatment. She'd fall for the boy next door. A sweet boy she could control. She would always be ruled by a temper boiling just a little too hot. She'd be strong and determined. No one would ever know her secrets. Joey would avoid them most of his youth but when he becomes a cop in his early twenties he'll find himself constantly drawn back into their loop. Later he'll be one of the few police officers to work with hunters to solve crimes, off the books of course.


	45. Jen and Gus Origins

Title: Jen and Gus Origins

Summary: Gus prepares to ask Jen a very important question by reliving the night they met.

A/N: This is short but I'm wanting to get some history out there on my lovelies from their earlier years. I also love Jen and Gus. They've got an interesting relationship to me. So I really just wanted to play with them. Chapter 3 of For a Woman's Love should be out this weekend I think.

"Jenny?" Gus called knocking on the bathroom door. The last six months had been a dream. Really! Who would have thought demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and the rest of the creatures from campfires stories would be real? Even better who would have thought that pretty girl drunk girl he'd taken home 6 months ago would turn out to be the love of his life? Even just the thought made his face explode into a smile. He toyed with the little box in his hand. 6 months ago he'd just been a bartender now he was a hunter. He flopped back on their bed and waited for her to come out of the shower. He couldn't wait any longer to ask.

FLASHBACK

"Whiskey. Don't give me that look, baby. I've done more time with Jack and Jim, hell even Jose and I are tighter than you." Jen said climbing up on the barstool. Gus didn't argue. He'd just have to watch her. She had trouble written all over her. Maybe it was the cowboy boots and Daisy Dukes or the cut under her eye and the oil rag tied around her palm clearly trying to hinder the bleeding of some wound. He put the shot glass down in front of her pouring.

"You OK, darlin'? You look like you've been through hell. I need to go kick someone's ass for laying a hand on you?" He offered his best smile.

"Honey, if I was depending on some horny bartender to fight my fights for me I'd be dead a thousand times over." She threw back the shot and slapped the bar top ordering another. "Keep them coming until I can't feel my face. Son of a bitch got me good."

"Who cut you like that?"

"More of a what. I work with some, shall we say exotic creatures." She did a couple more shots before speaking again. "Where's your John? I need to get this cleaned up."

"Come around back here. I'll help you." He offered. "I"ve got a first aid kit in the back. I'm pretty handy with it too." Gus had never been looked over the way he was being looked over now. When one talks about being treated like a slab of meat they meant being examined the way this girl was examining him. The bar was nearly empty. A couple of regulars left in the corner. They'd nurse their beers until closing time then creep home to their wives. He didn't worry about them any and the front doors were already locked stopping anyone else coming in. This woman had been the last entry of the night. Finally she slid off her stool and followed him into the back. The back room had much better lighting. She followed him to the sink and unwrapped her hand. "Shit, what do you work with?"

"This? This was a were-something feline. I don't even care to figure out what. The thing went feral and is a shifter. That's all I need to know. Silver to the heart and I was good to go."

"What?" He took her hand and the tweezers from his first aid kit removing the little hairs laced down in the wound.

"You're either going to think I'm drunk off my ass or crazy and I'm OK either way. I hunt the paranormal and supernatural. My family has for generations."

"Really? Huh." He seemed to process this information while he cleaned her hand.

"So you just bartend then?"

"Well I own the place, too."

"I'd go crazy having to sit still all the time."

"Nah, its not that bad. You get a lot on interesting people through here. Specially late at night on the week days."

"I have a retirement plan kind of like this."

"What's that?" He figured if he kept her talking she wouldn't notice him working on her hand, though the half a dozen shots should have numbed her pretty well.

"Powers That Be ever kick me in the nads I'm going to open a hunter haven. I'll have cabins for them to sleep, a big ole garage to work on their cars, room to train, a bar, and library."

"So hunting supernatural creatures is a real thing?"

"I'm not saying I've ever met Big Foot or anything and Nessie is a bunch of bullshit. But yea, ghosts are real and sometimes they like to kill people so there are people out to stop that."

"You like some elite force trained by the government?"

"Oh yeah. This is what your tax dollars really fund. Sawed off shotguns, salt, and muscle cars." She rolled her eyes. "Don't wrap it too tightly. When I get back to the motel, looks like it might need a stitch."

"No, I'll take care of it. Just hold still." He dashed over to a corner that looked like it wanted to pass as his office. Shuffling through several drawers he returned with super glue. "Here, this'll do the same thing."

"Go for it." She shrugged. "Means I can crash when I get back." Gus took his time finishing his work.

"There all done." Jen smirked at him.

"Thank you." She then grabbed his face and kissed him. He was shocked at first but when she didn't let go and back off but kept kissing her wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him and kissed back. What the hell right?

END FLASHBACK

Jen dropped on the bed beside him. She kissed his ear with a content sigh. He wrapped his arm around her. He was content to just lay there with her for a second. His t-shirt she was wearing clung to her damp skin, her long black hair was twists over one shoulder. Her dark eyes were half lidded. One of her legs wrapped around his. It was a perfect moment. He placed the box on his chest and waited for her to make a move toward it.

"Gus?"

"Life's short, Jenny. You know that better than anyone. Any day this could all be over."

"Then you'd better ask your question now." He kissed her softly.

"Jenifer Raining Cloud will you marry me?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "Soon as this hunt is over we'll hit a court house. Unless there is someone you want to be there?"

"Just you." She kissed him again. "Hand?" He sat up removing the ring from the box and took Jen's left hand sliding the ring on. "I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Gus."


	46. Baby for the Winchesters

Title: A Baby for the Winchesters

Summary: Autumn and Dean tell the triplets they're going to get a new baby, but the girls worry what this means for them.

A/N: I love the Wee!Hunters too much to leave them alone. I'm sorry.

"Would you just sit down?" Teenie begged of her sister. They were all gathered in the cabin's kitchen at the Resort. While Darcy and Teenie were sitting at the table Autumn was pacing the room.

"Your worrying isn't good for the baby. Just relax." Darcy coaxed. "The girls will be over the moon. Dean's already trying to drag Sam into Babies R Us. So sit down and relax. Everyone is happy for you."

"And this isn't like before. So in a few months we're going to be fighting over who gets to hold a very healthy little future hunter." Teenie added on what Darcy would never actually say. She just wasn't close enough to Autumn to reference her past specially not the sections that included Autumn's miscarriages.

"I know, its just with my history and Mom's and then there's that the girls have already lost a mother and brother."

"Nothing will happen to either of you." Darcy promised. Autumn sighed and sat down.

"I still don't know how to tell the girls."

"Want us there?"

"No, I think this is something Dean and I should tell them by ourselves." Autumn shook her head. "But Dad will be in tomorrow if you want to show up for lunch that would be awesome. Having backup when I tell him would be welcome."

"We'll be there." Darcy said without hesitation.

"I've got to check with Will make sure we don't have plans tomorrow." Teenie said.

"John doesn't even like me and I'm making sure I'm there so you have to come." Darcy told her best friend.

"When are you telling the girls?"

"Tonight, when Dean gets home." Autumn lit up her phone to check the time. "I've got to go before I'm late to get the girls at school."

"OK. Be careful."

"I always am." Autumn dismissed her. Teenie grabbed Autumn for a hug then bent down to talk to her stomach.

"Little One this is your Aunt Teenie. You've got a big job taking care of your crazy mother. If you need help just call me. Your daddy has my number."

"It doesn't have ears yet."

"So? " Teenie grinned. Autumn shook her head and headed to pick her girls up at school.

"Kay-Kay!" Dean scooped his daughter up off the floor tossing her in the air before settling her against his chest. Like every day when he came home she was flying to the door to greet him. She pushed off his shoulders so she could see his face. "How's my girl?"

"Good. How's my daddy?"

"Better if I could get a hug." Kayla grinned wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Mommy says you have a surprise for us? Kendra and Kelly are outside. Should I go get them? Will you give it to us now?"

"You run out and tell them I'm home. OK? I'm going to talk to Mommy see if she thinks we should tell you now or after dinner."

"Is Grandpa Johnny really coming in the morning?" Kayla asked as Dean sat her down.

"Yes, he's going to be here the rest of the week." He wasn't sure how well that would go but John was always great with the girls and they loved him dearly so it would be managed. Kayla took off out back to find her sisters on their swing set, something Jen had declared they had to have as soon as they'd moved into the house. She even bought it for the girls when Autumn had said it was going to have to wait a couple weeks. Gus and Will had spent a whole weekend down here at the house putting it together for them. He'd never say it but it meant a lot to Dean to know that even if they weren't the most conventional family the kids were all well loved and never wanted for anything.

He walked into the kitchen to find Autumn already had dinner started. He walked up behind her at the stove wrapping his arms around her careful to put a hand over the place his child was growing. Already there was a bump he could cup in his hands. He loved the girls without question. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. But with this one it was a little different. The moment Autumn had showed him the stick he'd love this child. It had taken time to love the girls. Autumn leaned back against his chest with a contented sigh and Dean kissed her neck.

"Ready to tell the little angels they're going to be big sisters?" He asked.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." She'd expressed years before, even before the adoption was final on the girls, that she would never go out in pursuit of having a baby. She'd told him she'd miscarried twice and he understood why she'd not want to go through that again. He hated more than ever to leave her alone. He just wanted to hold her and protect her. He was afraid to admit even to himself that in the trunk of his car was what he needed to summon a crossroads demon. He even had picked out several crossroads. So that the moment things looked like they may go down hill he could rush out and change them for her.

That was when the girls came running in. Kendra and Kelly hugged Dean then stepped back with Kayla awaiting their surprise. Autumn suggested they all go to the living room and sit on the couch. Autumn and Dean took up positions on the coffee table across from the girls. Neither knew how to start this conversation. But that was fine the girls weren't going to let it be put off long.

"Are we in trouble?" Kelly asked.

"No, that wouldn't be a surprise." Kendra swatted her sister.

"Don't." Autumn warned. One more beat. "OK girls. You know how I've not been feeling well lately?" They nodded or muttered confirmation. "That's because I'm going to have a baby." She couldn't dance around it. She just spit it straight out and waited. The girls didn't speak for a long moment.

"Will it die?" Kelly asked. Dean and Autumn exchanged looks. They were too young to have known or even understand about their would have been older siblings. This was about Martha and Billy-Jack's son Nicholas.

"No, sweetheart. We're not ever going to let that happen to any of you. Ever." Autumn promised patting Kelly's leg.

"Will it be our brother or sister? Or will it be something else?" Kayla asked. Kendra was just sizing Autumn and Dean up not speaking at all. Her face hadn't changed. She was a rock.

"The baby will be your brother or sister honey. We won't know which for a few months though. " Dean said.

"Kenny you OK?" Autumn asked concerned.

"Yeah," the girl shrugged. "Are we done? I need to clean up before dinner." She indicated to her muddy clothes.

"Yeah. Go ahead. If you girls don't have any more questions. Then go get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon." Autumn sighed. The girls all took off upstairs and she leaned against Dean. "That was easier that I thought it would be." He kissed the top of her head.

"This is how things are supposed to go you know? You get married. You get kids."

"Don't pretend we're normal Dork." He laughed and squeezed her before she got up to go finish dinner.

While Autumn set the table a little while later Dean was sent upstairs to summon the girls. What he found horrified him and broke his heart. All three girls were busy packing their bags. He stopped in Kayla and Kendra's doorway and watched for a moment before walking in. "What are you girls doing?" Hearing him Kelly came over.

"Kendra said you're having a baby all your own so you don't need us anymore." Kelly told him.

"She said you'll send us back now." Kayla sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve. Dean sat on Kendra's bed and pulled her over sitting her in his lap.

"Kendra, you are my daughter. You three belong here with Mommy and I. It doesn't matter if we never have another kid other that the three of you or if we have 15 more."

"But we're not really yours. I'm not really your daughter. She's not really my mom." Kendra argued. Dean knew she was fighting back tears. Kendra had never been one to cry.

"Do you know what makes you girls my daughters?" Kelly and Kayla shook their heads but Kendra had an answer.

"A piece of paper."

"Sure to the government there is a piece of paper that says that. But there's a very similar piece of paper that says Sam's my brother. What makes you mine is that I love you. You girls are the reason I'm living in a house. You're the reason I know what a Backyardigain is. You're the reason I get up in the morning. I can't wait to see you. Even when you're sick or grumpy. I love you more than anything in the world. If Mommy and I were to stop living together I would still make sure I saw you all the time. You're my daughters because I love you and can't imagine ever letting anything happen to you. Do you understand Kenny?"

"You promise you won't send us back?" Kendra asked.

"I wouldn't send any of you back if my life depended on it." He swore. Kendra hugged him tight and he hugged her right back. He just wanted to hold her then. Kelly and Kayla climbed up on the bed on either side of him. "So now that we have decided you're staying you have any other questions."

"Can I name the baby?" Kelly asked.

"Tell you what. Mommy and I get the final say but you girls can help us pick out names. You can help with all of it. We're going to have to make a room for the baby and buy a bunch of stuff. This is your little brother or sister coming you're a huge part of this."

"What do you want it to be, Daddy?" Kayla asked. Dean thought for a moment. A boy would be really nice. He'd love to have someone to do guy things with but figured Kendra was going to be such a tomboy it'd be about the same. Another girl wouldn't be so bad either. Autumn would be forever buying pink frilly things.

"I want the baby to be happy and healthy. Boy or girl doesn't matter."

"I want a boy." Kendra announced. "There are already too many girls here." Dean laughed.

"OK, well dinner is ready so we need to get down there before our Little Mama worries."


	47. The Birth of Morgan

Title: The Birth of Morgan

Summary: Kendra welcomes Morgan to the family.

A/N: From day one the cute of Kendra/Morgan has overpowered me. : D This is just a quick drabble guys. Hope you enjoy.

"Darby, I'd stay but I need to get the kids home." Autumn told her sister inlaw as her son started fussing in her arms.

"I don't want to go!" Kendra declared. She was sitting at the foot of Darcy's bed. She had sat beside her before the contractions started getting so close. "You promised we could be here when the baby was born!" Autumn gave Dean a helpless look.

"I'll stay with her and call you soon as he gets here." Dean told her. "You take Kayla, Kelly, and the baby home."

"It's OK." Sam told her. "We understand."

"Ken you can go home too if you want." Darcy tried to persuade her niece. "This could take a very long time."

"Nope." She shook her head. "I'm staying with you. No matter how long it takes." Autumn kissed her daughter.

"Behave. When Daddy says you need to go to the waiting room don't argue."

"I won't." Kelly and Kayla were too tired at midnight to argue. Kendra wasn't though. She was excited. She had always liked Darcy and now couldn't wait to meet the baby. She saw it as her duty to stay with Darcy as long as she could.

Autumn and the other children left. Teenie and Will came back from getting coffee and eventually end up falling asleep in the waiting room. They'd just come in off a hunt. With each contraction Dean asked if they wanted him to take Kendra out of the room. She protested much as she could. The later it got the weaker her protests became until Darcy was to the point of screaming with her pain. Then Kendra jumped from her chair and ran out in the hall way. She flagged down the first white lab coat she saw.

"Are you a doctor or a quack! She needs her erpderp shot! She hurts!" Kendra yelled at the man. That was when Dean decided it was time they move to the waiting room. It was less than a hour later that a nurse came out and sought out Kendra.

"Sweetie? Your aunt wants to know if you'd like to come meet your cousin." Kendra didn't even stop to ask for permission to leave with this stranger she ran to Darcy's room. Sam was standing at the head of Darcy's bed. Darcy was sitting up holding a small bundle. Kendra couldn't remember ever seeing her aunt look so tired or happy.

"Sam help her up here." Darcy said. Sam picked Kendra up sitting her on the foot of the bed. She crawled up next to Darcy to look down at the baby. "Kendra this is Morgan." Kendra smiled biting her lip. She carefully reached out and touched the side of the baby's face.

"He's adorable!"

"Isn't he though?" Darcy asked watching her little niece peer down at her new son.

"Can I hold him?"

"Get in one of the chairs." Darcy nodded. Sam helped her down then passed his son from mother to cousin. When Dean, Teenie, and Will arrived no one dare break the moment between the two cousins. Kendra held Morgan with tender car and was chattering away.

"Morgan I'm Kendra. There are two other girls that look just like me. We're triplets. That means there are three of us. We have a little brother now too. He's new here like you! Our daddies are brothers and our mommies don't always get along. But that's OK. Aunt Teenie, she's the one with yellow hair, she says that it doesn't matter if they get along. She says that they love each other but won't say it cause they're bone heads. Mommy, your Aunt Autumn, says its not nice to call people boneheads. I think its OK to call people names if you really love them. Specially in our family. You won't notice right now but our family is weird.

"But that's not always a bad thing. It means you've got lots of people who will always love you and take care of you. That's hard to come by. Want to know something else? Even if the others don't understand or support you all the time I will. Darcy, your mommy, says I can come see you whenever I want. When you were in her belly you would kick a lot when I'd talk to you. She says that means you like me. I hope so." She continued prattling on this way until her eyes started to drift closed. Then with a gentle squeeze she kissed the top of Morgan's head. "Can someone take him. I don't want to drop and break him on his first day." With a laugh Teenie hopped over to take the baby cooing over him.


End file.
